


A forged wedding / Una boda fingida

by marukusanagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: AU en la actualidad, basado en el juego japones: “Creo… creo que no escuché bien. ¿Qué acabas de preguntarme, Rivaille?”. “Te pido que te casas conmigo por un mes. ¿Cómo que no me entendiste?” (Clasificación M/E a causa de capítulos futuros, mención de otras parejas, y cosas del manga)





	1. La propuesta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A forged wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509773) by mistyhollowdrummer. 
  * A translation of [A Forged Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557026) by [mistyhollowdrummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer). 

> NdT: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me recuerdan? No, no me fui de esta ship, y aunque estoy atrasada con la lectura del manga y fuera abducida por el fandom del FFXV, aquí vuelvo al ruedo. Este fic es otro de los que tenía en lista de espera, y es del 2015. Está completo con 31 capítulos (sí, hice el juramento y no me retracto más), y notarán que todavía hay ciertos errores en los nombres, que no pienso modificar, ya que eso no sería respetuoso al autor original. Bueno, sin más vueltas, aquí tienen el primer capítulo ;D

**NdA**_: Bueno, en realidad no lo iba a subir esta historia hasta no haber terminado de escribirla (apenas voy por el quinto capítulo), pero dije, “al carajo”. Así que, aquí tienen XD. La idea para esto me vino de un juego japonés con el mismo nombre, y, aunque la trama no sea sobre una boda, sino sobre matrimonio, se va a quedar con ese título. Me gusta. XD. Pero no pude pasarme juego. Rayos… ¡En fin! Espero que todos hayan tenido feliz año nuevo y eso! También tengan un excelente año ^^ por favor, ¡no olviden dejar un review y decirme qué les pareció este fanfic! ¡Y, por favor, síganlo, así se enteran de las actualizaciones! ¡Espero oír de ustedes pronto!_  
**NdT**: _Lo mismo que pidió la autora ^^ y si pueden lean el original, les dejo el link al pie_

** _Tema del día: Black Tinker Bell, by Chocolate_ **

** _1-La propuesta_ **

Si tuviera que enumerar los momentos más vergonzosos, humillantes, incómodos y _estúpidos_ que haya vivido, éste mes debe ser el primero y más sobresaliente de la lista. Nunca viví algo como esto, y no estoy seguro de si podría pedir ayuda a alguien, porque estoy seguro de que nadie más ha estado en una situación como ésta. Ni siquiera le puedo preguntar a mi mejor amigo, ya que… Bueno, ni le puedo decir a la gente la verdad detrás de esta situación.

Apuesto a que se preguntan de qué hablo, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo también. Supongo que podría empezar desde el principio. Puede servir para que los demás lo entiendan, incluso yo mismo.

Verán, trabajo en éste importante bufete de abogados, ubicada en la ciudad más sobregirada y poblada del estado. Así es, la ciudad de New York. Es una mierda para buscar estacionamiento, pero paga bien, y está logrando que con mi hermana paguemos la uni. No hago ninguno de los grandes negocios que los rate- digo… los _abogados_ hacen, pero sí soy asistente de uno, y, hombre, es la viva encarnación de la definición “abogado”.

Se llama Rivaille. Mucha gente de la oficina le dice Levi, y en ocasiones yo también lo hago, pero solamente cuando no estoy atento, y me olvido de con quién hablo. En verdad no lo hago a propósito, porque me mira de una manera, como diciendo “me vuelves a decir así, y te estrangulo”. Mientras conversaba en un descanso con Petra y Hanji me atreví a decirle una vez petiso. No me había percatado de que había entrado a lugar.

Basta decir que no caminé derecho por una semana.

Es verdad, es bajo, pero es terriblemente aterrador. Tiene esos ojos que, aunque lo intentara, no son alegres. No puede suavizarlos, no puede hacerlos más grandes, ya sea cuando se sorprende o no, y, a veces, en verdad creo que ni puede parpadear. Si lo hace, es cuando no lo miro o es demasiado veloz. No puedo estar seguro.

También puede hacerte sentir tener medio metro de estatura, a pesar de que seas más alto. Le llevo seis pulgadas, y todos los días me hago bolita en mi escritorio, esperado a que se aleje. No sé cómo lo hace. Es posible que se deba a que en verdad le pateará el culo a cualquiera que vuelva a cagarla, o haga algo que lo ofenda. Su frase es “el dolor es la mejor disciplina”, y puedo decirles desde ya que ha aplicado su método en mí unas veintidós veces, aunque perdí la cuenta.

Sé lo que piensan. ¿Por qué trabajo para un hombre así, y por qué lo soporto? ¿Por qué soporto este abuso tanto _físico_ como mental, y le dejo apalearme, básicamente todos los días?

Como dije antes, tanto mi hermana y yo estamos en la uni, así que este trabajo la paga. Los dos tenemos una renta y comida que costearnos, dado de que estamos por nuestra cuenta. Lo estamos desde los dieciséis, cuando fallecieron nuestros padres. Ella es adoptada, así que es doblemente huérfana. La angustia ya no es la misma, pero tener que cuidar de nosotros mismos es algo que nos lo recuerda.

Así que, ahí lo tienen. Me quedo con este abogado sádico así puedo tener una vida mejor. Irónico, considerando que puede matarme en cualquier momento.

No es que lo odie. Por el contrario, en realidad admiro a Levi. lo admiro, porque trabaja duro. No hay ocasión en que no lo vea en algo importante. Y solo verlo trabajar, extrañamente, me hace desear trabajar mucho más duro. Siento que puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, porque, si él puede, yo también puedo. Así que no es totalmente malo trabajar para él; sin embargo, puedo decir esto: después de ese día, hace un mes, en verdad, _verdaderamente_, me pregunto porqué sigo en este empleo.

No quiero decir algo trillado tipo “comenzó una soleada mañana de domingo”, pero supongo que darle clima es algo bueno. Al contrario de lo que dije antes, fue una oscura y lluviosa mañana de lunes. La luz se había ido y venido un par de veces en la oficina, y la gente estaba ansiosa, pero porque querían irse a casa. Yo no era la excepción. Después de que la luz titubeara por tercera vez (y hacerme volver a perder el documento en el que trabajaba), estaba a punto de pararme, tomar mi mochila y largarme.

Maldije mi computadora, gesticulé y gruñe, derrotado. Había estado con ese documento para Levi por dos hora. Había función de autoguardado, pero solo si hubiera guardado algo. Dos horas de trabajo a la basura, dos horas que me obligaría a reponer.

—Maldita sea—, mascullé, alzando las rodillas sobre la silla.

—¿También perdiste trabajo?—, alcé la cabeza de las rodillas y vi a Petra, la asistente de Erwin (el jefe de Levi) mirándome por encima del divisor que llevaba a su cubículo. Su nariz apenas sobresalía del divisor, el cabello apenas enrulado y su grandes ojos castaños me miraban en la oscuridad. La encontré ligeramente cómica, porque el divisor no era tan alto, de hecho, era de apenas unas pulgadas mas baja que yo, Petra era de un metro sesenta, un poquito más alta que Levi.

—Sí, y es una mierda—. Chillé, girando el cuello para hacerlo crujir. Petra miró un poco el divisor antes de pararse a mi lado. Alargó un pequeño paquete de algo, pero en la oscuridad no veía nada.

—Ten, toma un poco—, ofreció, alargándolo.

—No veo nada. ¿Qué es?—, dije, tomando el paquete misterioso.

—Sólo es chocolate. Pensé que te serviría un poco para levantarte—, me dijo, sonriendo. Le correspondí la sonrisa, dando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que eres mi persona preferida, Petra?—, pregunté. Ella rió en su mano, y regresó a su sitio, pero volvió a asomarse por encima del divisor.

—Sí, pero podrías decirlo un poco más seguido—, respondió. Me reí mientras me disponía a comer el chocolate que me había regalado. No era de algún tipo especial o caro, pero, vaya, era algo que aliviaba el stress. Ese pedacito de chocolate y paraíso era perfecto para levantarme.

—Bueno, lo eres. Gracias por esto, en verdad lo necesitaba—, le dije, haciéndole un gesto. Las luces del edificio titilaron, pero no volvieron a encenderse. La oí gruñir desde el otro lado, pero me hizo una seña con la mano a modo de respuesta.

—¿No podemos irnos ya?—, la oí quejarse desde su sitio. Di giros con mi silla un rato y pude ver a Auruo en su escritorio y el culo apenas apoyado en la silla. Se veía a punto de quedarse dormido, y no lo culpaba. A todos nos haría bien.

Este caso nuevo nos tenía trabajando como locos. Los casos de divorcio eran los peores, dejándonos cansados y quejosos con nuestras vidas. La gente nos traía su basura y teníamos que soportarla. Terminamos con un divorcio entre nosotros mismos debido a un caso previos, y eso aparejaba mucha incomodad, ya que las personas que se habían separado eran Petra y Levi.

Para ser justos, nunca se los notó demasiado enamorados. Al principio, creí que se debió a que intentaban ser profesionales en el trabajo. Después, escuche de Hanji que tenían problemas en casa. Cuando un caso de divorcio llegó, ellos también terminaron. Fue un poco sorpresivo, y también triste, pero fueron muy maduros al respecto. Rompieron silenciosamente, sin peleas o gritos, y así fue desde entonces. Ahora se trababan como amigos de toda la vida, y se veían un poco más felices que cuando estaban casados. Bueno, por lo menos Petra. Es difícil hacer feliz a Levi.

—Aguanta, casi terminamos—, le dije a Auruo. Él gruñó sobre el mouse pad y sacó el teléfono. El brillo de la pantalla casi me encegueció en la oscuridad, así que regresé a mi cubículo. Cuando sentí el trozo de chocolate en la mano, fui a su lado y se lo ofrecí— ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?

—Psh, no. No quiero nada de tu asqueroso chocolate—, me hizo un gesto con su brillante celular, haciéndole encoger y retirar la mano.

—Bueno, pero fue Petra quien me lo dio—, le dije con un suspiro.

—¡E-espera!—, me llamó. Le miré, mientras alargaba la mano—. No importa, quiero un poco. ¿Por qué debería rechazar la amabilidad de un buen amigo?—, dijo, riendo nerviosamente. Giré los ojos, y le entregué un trozo.

Debí haberlo sabido. No era secreto que a Auruo le gustaba Petra. Los únicos que no parecían darse cuanta de ese amor eran ellos mismos, pero siempre parecían ajenos a ello. Auruo imitaba a Levi, era algo infantil, pero a él no parecía importarle. Sin embargo, Petra parecía desconcertada por ello. Y él tampoco parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Tenía la sensación de que ella creía que él se burlaba de ella y su relación fallida, cosa que no era así, pero así lo percibía ella, y Auruo era demasiado ciego e idiota para verlo así y disculparse. Estoy seguro de que no lo pretende, pero tampoco se da cuenta.

—Chocolate de Petra—, festejó por lo bajo, en el cubículo de junto. Volví a girar los ojos, y me reí cuando lo escuché gritar de dolor. Sin dudas, había vuelto a morderse la lengua —¡Ay!—, lloró.

—Bien, tal vez te mueras desangrado—, la oí mascullar a Petra desde su oficina. Decidí ignorarlos, ya que, si me metía en ese embrollo, sería mi fin. Me matarían antes de que Levi tuviera su oportunidad. Prefería vivir para ver otra mañana de cielo claro, gracias.

Las luces volvieron a titilar. Mascullé agitado, y me tendí contra la silla con el codo sobre los ojos, esperando de que la energía regresara o nos podamos ir, porque esto era ridículo. No había motivos para seguir en el trabajo cuando no había nada qué hacer. Claro, había otras cosas, pero no podíamos hacerlas a oscuras, y como el trabajo era mayormente en las computadoras, eso nos dejaba solo con papeleo que rellenar. Y no podía hacerlo en la oscuridad, así como tampoco los otros. No éramos robots; no podemos hacerlo todo, sin importar como fuera la situación.

Suspiré, mientras alzaba el brazo de la cara. De golpe había una luz brillante sobre mi rostro, y, detrás, una horrorosa cara blanca, con pintura rosa neón brillante y grandes ojos negros que me miraban. Grité por mi vida y me caí de la silla, pero, tras recuperarme, oí la conocida risa de la segunda asistente de Erwin tras la máscara que portaba.

—¡No es gracioso, Hanji!—, le ladré. La aludida se quitó la careta y se sentó sobre mi escritorio, mostrando su rostro jocoso que casi estaba empañado de lágrimas por mi causa.

—¡L-lo siento, Eren! ¡Es que era tan fácil!—, exclamó ella, entre la risa. Estaba prácticamente tendida sobre mi mesa, una mano sobre su vientre mientras las costuras le presionaban las costillas. Bueno, a lo mejor eso le enseñara a no repetir la broma.

Gruñí mientras me levantaba del piso y la sacaba de mi sitio. Ella terminó en el suelo, terminando de reírse mientras me sacudía y volvía a sentarme.

—Me alegra que te divierta—, mascullé. Ella dejó de reír con unas risillas que apenas podía contener, pero era lo suficiente para que se irguiera y dejara de lagrimear sus castaños ojos vidriosos.

—Lo siento, en serio, Eren. En realidad, vine aquí para decirte algo, pero vi la oportunidad y la aproveché—. Me dio una gran sonrisa, un poco mas de risitas escaparon de sus labios mientras se quitaba las gafas para secarse las mejillas empapadas.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?—, le pregunté, para nada _divertido_. Hanji dejó de reír y volvió a ponerse las gafas, así podía volver a ver.

—Estaba hablando con Levi. dijo que quiere que vayas ahora a su oficina—, dijo, un poco sombría. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la silla, y me lamenté.

—Sabía que este trabajo no duraría—, repuse, y me paré.

—Estoy segura de que no es eso, Eren. Seguramente desea preguntarte sobre los documentos que te envió—, repuso Petra por encima del divisor.

—¡Son los que acabo de perder!—, chillé, señalando la pantalla negra de mi computadora.

—Oh…—, gimió ella.

—Estás frito—, dijo Auruo desde su cubículo. Le saqué la lengua como un crio, aunque no me vio. Me separé de la silla y me miré, asegurándome de que estuviera presentable antes de volverme a los demás.

—¿Algún consejo? —, dije, desanimado.

—No te inclines—, volvió a decir Auruo. Resoplé en su dirección, y me volvió a las dos chicas que me miraban.

—¿Bueno…? —, dije.

—Te amamos, Eren—, dijo lúgubremente Petra.

—Extrañaremos tenerte por aquí—, Hanji agachó la cabeza, quitándose las gafas, como si diera el pésame.

Hurra.

—Gracias chicas, lo aprecio—, les saludé con una mano fláccida y me arrastré donde la oficina de Levi.

¿Qué es lo que podría querer? ¿Seria sobre los documentos en verdad? No puedo hacer nada si la energía de mi puesto se había ido; sin embargo, me podría haber molestado en haberlos guardado en algún punto. No me iba a despedir por una tontería como esa… ¿verdad?

… Estoy jodido.

Llegué a la puerta de Rivaille y suspiré sonoramente. Alcé la mano para llamar, pero por u momento vacilé. Me miré a mi mismo una ultima vez y luego me pasé los dedos por el cabello. Rivaille era muy quisquilloso con la limpieza, y no solo respecto en la oficina. Todos siempre tenían que verse lo mejor posible, y con eso, se refería a la estar limpios. Estaba tan agotado la noche pasada que ni me había duchado, espero que no me llamara por eso.

Asentí una vez que me sentí tan _presentable_ como me era posible. Llamé a la puerta y esperé. Hubo unos segundos de espera antes de que alguien me dijera que entrara. Obedecí, entrando a la pulcra y perfecta oficina antes de cerras la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Deseaba algo, Rivaille?—, pregunté. Levi estaba apoyado contra el borde de su escritorio, mirando tras los ventanales la lluvia caer. Las cortinas habían sido corridas, dejando la luz entrar. No era mucho, pero bastaba para ver su oscura silueta contra el escritorio.

—Sí—, murmuró con su voz profunda. Apartó los ojos de la ventana y se volvió a mí, sus ojos acerados parecieron brillar en la oscuridad y eso me hizo temblar de miedo—. Acércate, Jaeger—, me dijo, haciéndome un gesto con la mano. Obedecí y fui donde él, con las manos nerviosamente cerradas en puños a mis costados.

—Señor, si es por los documentos sobre la familia Thompson, ¡los perdí cuando se fue la luz! Había hecho apenas unas páginas, ¡se lo juro! —, escupí de repente. Estaba nervioso, así que no pude evitarlo. Sabía que era un caso que estaba agotándolos a todos, así que sabía que si la cagaba, solo causaría más stress a los demás.

—No es por eso… aunque tendré que asegurarme de descontarte una hora de pago por eso—, dijo Levi, como si nada. Mis hombros se cayeron, derrotados al oírlo; sabía que algo como esto pasaría. Es un absoluto sádico—. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? —, pregunté, desanimado. Levi se apartó del escritorio y lentamente fue hasta las ventanas, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera meditando algo profundamente, y sus quietos pasos contra la alfombra eran lo único que podía oír. Permaneció un momento en silencio, los ojos fijos en la lluvia que caía afuera, cual huracán. Su pie golpeó el piso, un hábito que hacía tiempo noté que hacia cuando estaba particularmente molesto con algo. Qué suerte la mía.

—Mis bisabuelos vendrán desde Francia a visitarme—, dijo Levi. me acerque, para evitar la descortesía de no escucharlo bien.

—De acuerdo—, murmuré, un poco arrastrado por la confusión. —¿Sus _bisabuelos_? —, repuse.

—Sí, mi abuela tiene noventa y ocho años, y mi abuelo acaba de cumplir ciento uno la semana pasada—, explicó Levi. No sonaba demasiado entusiasmado por ello, pero no estaba seguro del motivo. Yo estaría extasiado de saber que mis _bisabuelos_, que vivieron un siglo, vinieran a verme… eso, si los tuviera.

—Es algo impresionante—, dije, tan entusiasmado como podía.

—Sí, lo es—, masculló Levi.

—Debe ser algo ser tan viejo, pero seguir viajando—, agregué.

—Nunca tuve tiempo para conversar con ellos de cosas por el estilo. Mi abuela acaba de terminar en la silla de ruedas, pero mi abuelo sigue caminando. Los dos quieren verme por su cumpleaños—, me explicó.

—Es una gran idea. Digo, uno cumple ciento uno una única vez, y ¿quién sabe cuánta vida le queda?—, pregunté. Levi me clavó la mirada por el rabillo del ojo, haciéndome otra vez sentir de medio metro de altura. No había querido insultar a nadie, sólo comentaba algo. Me incliné apologético, mascullando una disculpa por mis palabras.

—Está bien. A veces me pregunto lo mismo, y por ello les dije que estaba bien que vinieran—, dijo, volviendo a mirar al caos del exterior. Me relajé cuando me liberé de su mirada, mis hombros volviendo a aflojarse. —Creo que es hora de que vengan de visita. No los he visto en diez años.

—Así que… ¿tendré que ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto, o algo así? —, pregunté, inclinando la cabeza.

—No, eso no—. Volvió a golpear el suelo con el pie.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el favor? —, repuse.

—Verás, hace unas semanas, mientras estaba hablando al teléfono con mi abuela, me preguntó sobre cómo iba mi vida. Sobre cómo iba mi trabajo, mis amigos, y esas cosas—, comenzó a decir—. Me preguntó si había alguien especial en mi vida después de que Petra y yo nos divorciáramos, y fui tan idiota como para decirle que sí—, agregó.

—No sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien—, murmuré.

—No lo hago, sólo quería hacerla feliz. Eso fue antes de que planeáramos la visita. Le dije que me había vuelto a casar, juntado en realidad, y ella estaba exultante de oírlo—, dijo—. Pero ahora que vienen a verme, esperan conocer a quien me hizo perder la cabeza.

—Ah, eso sí es un problema—, repuse—. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿para qué precisa de mi ayuda? —, dije. Levi volvió a golpear el piso una vez más, antes de volverse totalmente hacia mí. Me miró con una expresión algo confusa, como si no supera él mismo la respuesta, pero la hizo clara con sus siguientes palabras.

—Necesito que te cases conmigo, Eren.


	2. Hora de pensar en casamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversaciones y reflexiones sobre la propuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a los que me conocen y todavía me siguen y gracias a los que recién me descubren. Espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, y, para que sepan que sí escucho y presto atención a lo que dicen, corregí las marcas de diálogo de “” a —. Hacía rato que no tenía lectores que se preocuparan por seguir la correcta gramática del español.

** _Tema del día: Venus, by Shinwa_ **

—Hum—, mascullé, con los ojos como platos y clavados en los de Levi, atónito—. Me… me parece que no lo escuché bien. Juraría que me pidió casarme con usted—. Me puse a reír nerviosamente, frotándome la nuca y apartando la mirada, a la lluvia que caía tras la ventana.

—Lo hice—, respondió Levi. Volví a reír, mirándole a la cara, pero su expresión no había cambiado desde que había entrado. La mano que tenia en la nuca cayó a mi costado, y allí se quedó mientras Levi volvía a mirarme.

—Creo… creo que no escuché bien—, repetí, mucho más despacio—. ¿Qué acabas de preguntarme, Rivaille?

—Te pido que te cases conmigo por un mes. ¿Cómo que no me entendiste? —, preguntó, inclinando la cabeza. Traté nuevamente de reír, pero esa cara…

Estaba hablando en serio.

—Me-me pide que… me-

—Necesito que te cases conmigo mientras mis abuelos estén en América—, indicó. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y me hacía difícil el respirar—. Es sólo por unas semanas.

—¡N-no puedo! Levi, esto… ¡es una locura! —espeté.

—Si dejaras de aterrarte por un minuto, y lo pensaras, te darías cuenta de que no es tan absurdo como lo pintas—, dijo tranquilamente él, como si no hubiera dicho la más grande tontería que alguien haya oído.

—¿Por qué no le pide esto a alguien como Petra? —, pregunté, dando un paso atrás en este pulcro suelo alfombrado.

—¿No sería eso algo irónico? Mi nueva esposa es aquella de la que me divorcié—, masculló Levi.

—¿Hanji? ¿Qué hay de ella? —, repuse.

—¿Y provocarle a mis abuelos un infarto? Preferiría que no—, dijo, rechazando mi idea de plano.

—¿Q-qué hay de Erwin? ¡Es un buen hombre! —, señalé.

—Es mi jefe—, dijo Levi con aspereza. Eso me hizo quedar sin más ideas. Le miré, impávido, con la boca abierta.

—_¡U-usted es mi jefe! _—, le ladré.

—Sí, ¿y? —, repuso. Agaché la cabeza, y me lamenté.

Era demasiado, y demasiado pronto. Quiere casarse conmigo… ¿_Conmigo_? No, eso no está bien. Es mi jefe, y yo, su asistente, ésa es la clase de relación que debemos tener, nada más.

—Eren, necesito de tu ayuda—, dijo, intentando mirarme a los ojos. Le di la espalda, sacudiendo la cabeza. Alcé las manos y las sacudí, intentando apartarme, y él seguía acercándose.

—No, no, no, no puedo ¡Ni modo! —. Retrocedí hasta el sofá de su oficina, y salté sobre su borde para guardar distancia de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —, me preguntó.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. De- debo volver a casa—, crucé la oficina hasta la puerta, y salí disparado por el pasillo hasta mi cubículo. No le oí llamarme o perseguirme, y eso me alivió un poco. Ni siquiera me molesté en volver para fijarme si me observaba. Seguí corriendo y corriendo, casi pasando de largo mi lugar de trabajo.

Los ojos me ardían, y yo no sabía por qué. Simplemente me dolía mantenerlos abiertos. El pecho me dolía por la presión que mis pulmones no podían aflojar. El corazón palpitaba tan fuerte dentro del pecho que sentía que se me iban a partir las costillas a la mitad. No podía con esto, no, no podía.

—Eren, ¿qué paso? —. Alcé la cabeza cuando oí la voz de Petra. Me miraba por encima de su teléfono, con sincera preocupación en el rostro. Aparté la mirada, repentinamente sintiendo una arrolladora culpa, que me golpeaba como las olas del mar.

Era Petra, la ex mujer de Levi. De Levi, quien acababa de pedirme matrimonio, y ella aquí estaba, la dulce y tierna Petra, preocupada por mí. No, no, no. No puedo con eso. Por favor, no me mires así.

—Na-nada, eh… sólo que me llamó mi hermana. Tuvo un accidente con el coche, por eso debo ir al hospital—. Improvisé.

Mikasa, perdóname por usarte.

—Ay, no, eso es terrible—, murmuró ella, llevándose una mano a los labios.

—Se encuentra bien, pe-pero me voy a verla—, dije en voz baja, mientras recogía mi bolso.

—¿Levi está de acuerdo? —, me preguntó ella. No lo sabía, y no me importaba. Todo lo que quería era largarme de allí, y volver a casa. Necesitaba pensar y relajarme, y eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

La dejé atrás, sin más respuestas. Me llamó, pero no le respondí. Ignoré su amabilidad y me marché, corriendo hasta el estacionamiento y metiéndome en el coche antes de que siquiera la seguridad pudiera detenerme. Cerré las puertas y las ventanillas para evitar que la luvia entrara en el habitáculo. Luego, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y salí del estacionamiento, a la casi enceguecedora lluvia.

—Mierda—, maldije, golpeando el volante— ¿Qué carajos…?—, me pregunté mí mismo.

Nada tenía sentido para mí. Una repentina propuesta de matrimonio de mi jefe… ¡es como algo sacado de una peli! ¿Así se supone que será mi vida en adelante? ¿Es alguna clase de broma divina? ¡No es nada graciosa!

Traté de calmarme, lo hice, pero, simplemente, no podía. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero era muy difícil.

Casi choqué el auto delante mío en el semáforo. Paré con un chirrido, junto con mis pensamientos. Los ojos se me abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no a causa del casi accidente que provoqué. Bueno, también por eso. Estaba sorprendido de mí mismo por haber dejado que esto me alterara, y casi me matara a mí o a una familia inocente. Así no era yo. Nunca dejaba que una situación ridícula me ganara, sin importar qué fuera.

Genial, ahora me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo. Definitivamente dejaba que algo así me afectara, pero no dejaba que otros se involucraran. No quería que nadie más estuviera envuelto en este… esto… lo que fuera que _es_.

Abrí la ventanilla para que entrara un poco de aire fresco, y lo respiré con ansia. Claro que no estaba limpio, está es la ciudad de New York, pero es lo más limpio que conseguiré. Dejo que el rumor de la lluvia me relaje y se lleve mis preocupaciones. Sí, lo que acababa de suceder era una locura, pero no es algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Si Levi no me despedía por haberme ido temprano o por haber arruinado su piso con mi ir y venir, mañana iría a trabajar como siempre. Es mi jefe, y yo, su asistente, y eso es todo.

El semáforo cambió a verde, y yo seguí conduciendo. Me enfoqué en ello, sin deseos de convertirme en el accidentado tras usar a mi hermana en una excusa para escaparme del curro. Eso era lo que me faltaba: explicarme a mi jefe, y hacer que Mikasa se pusiera más sobreprotectora y pesada.

El viaje terminó siendo mas corto de lo usual. Había menos tránsito y semáforos en rojo, lo que resultó en mi llegada más pronto a casa. Ni bien di un paso dentro del departamento, me derrumbé en el suelo, deshecho. Los huesos me temblaban por otro motivo, que no era el frío. Me había calmado bastante, pero seguía hecho un lío. Esto era una absoluta locura.

No podía evitar preguntarme, ¿sería una broma pesada? ¿Acaso era el día de los inocentes? ¿Algún tipo de broma sádica, que a Levi le gustaba gastar a los demás? Si era así, entonces ja-ja, me la creí, pero… parecía muy serio. Levi no es un actor, ni siquiera puede sonreír.

¿Habrá estado borracho? No, lo he visto en anteriores fiestas de la compañía, e incluso en esos momentos permanece algo sobrio. Cuesta muchísimo emborrachar a ese hombre, y, cuando lo está, tiende a darle a la gente apodos que prácticamente son ilegales, y eso es todo.

Esto debía ser una broma. ¿A lo mejor, Mikasa me la está jugando? Le he hecho bromas a ella, y quizá se está cobrando aquellas cosas que le hice en el pasado, pero entonces me acordé de que Mikasa y Levi no se llevan muy bien. Corrijo, ella lo detesta. No creo que Levi tenga algo en su contra, así que no sé si le importa lo que ella sienta, pero Mikasa en verdad lo odia. Desprecia cómo Levi me trata, así que no veo posibilidad de que ellos intenten aliarse para simplemente gastarme una broma.

Entonces, ¿qué rayos es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? No lo entiendo. Necesito pensar, y, para ello, necesito calmarme.

Me levanté del suelo y recogí las cosas que había tirado. Pateé mis zapatos mojados y los puse junto mis cosas. Luego me quité la parte superior del traje y la acomodé en la mesa de la cocina mientras ingresaba. Mis primeros pasos fueron a la cafetera. Necesitaba algo que me despabilara, y el café seria perfecto para ello. Quedaba un resto en la jarra desde la mañana, un regalo de dios. Me serví una taza y la metí al microondas para que se calentara.

Una vez hecho eso, la terminé de llenar con algo de leche y azúcar, y lo probé. El café en realidad no me gusta, pero pude apreciar cómo me calentaba los huesos, y hacía que mi cuerpo se pusiera en marcha. Descendió por mi garganta y me entibió, haciendo que mis fríos, adoloridos y tensos músculos se relajaran. Dios, se sentía bien. Era claro, esto era lo que precisaba.

Suspiré y fui hasta la puerta con el café. El correo estaba en la canastilla, esperando ser abierto. Lo recogí y lo revisé. Cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas, una carta de mi amigo Marco, que estaba en la universidad ahora con un viejo… esto, _amigo_, Jean. La última vez que había hablado con Marco, dijo que se estaban llevando bastante bien los dos. Desde entonces, habían mencionado el matrimonio una o dos veces.

Genial, más casamientos, lo que precisaba oír. Suspire mientras regresaba el correo a la canasta. Me fui al living, esperando distraerme con caricaturas. A pesar de que ese era mi plan, algo atrajo mi atención: miré al hueco junto a la mesa del comedor, y mis ojos cayeron sobre las fotos familiares. Sonreí, mientras tomaba una, la que consideraba mi favorita.

Era una foto de Mikasa y yo, con mamá. Nos había regalado unas bicicletas por navidad, y estábamos chillando de alegría. Había sido mi primera bici, y eso reflejaba la foto, a mí, emocionado por mi regalo.

Pasé los dedos por encima de la imagen de mi mamá, que estaba al fondo. Sonreía feliz, a pesar de que todavía se la notaba adormilada. Tenía los cabellos sobre un hombro, en una coleta floja, porque Mikasa y yo sacamos a tirones a ella y a papá para poder abrir los regalos que Papá Noel nos había traído. Creo que eran como las cuatro de la mañana cuando hicimos eso, y, a pesar de sus quejas, ya no pude aguantarme. Después de todo, nos habíamos pasado la noche en vela.

Sabía que la bici me la había traído mamá. Mientras crecía, reconstruí lo que había pasado. Sumado a que no existía Papa Noel (aunque creía en su espíritu), descubrí que, cuando la foto fue sacada, justo antes, mamá había vendido su vestido de bodas para pagarnos los regalos. Las dos maneras en que lo descubrí fueron sencillas, uno: nunca volví a ver aquello en la casa, y dos: porque la escuché hablando de ello por teléfono.

Había hecho tanto por mí, incluso vender su vestido de bodas por nosotros. Mikasa era adoptada, ni siquiera pariente, y, sin embargo, lo hizo por nosotros. Los tiempos eran difíciles, pero ella mantenía esa sonrisa suya, y actuaba como si todo estuviera bien, cuando, en realidad, las cosas no podrían haber estado peor. Al crecer me percaté de ello, pero mamá me protegió de todos los verdaderos problemas mientras fui niño, asegurándose de que mi infancia fuera lo más normal posible. Trabaja hasta el agotamiento para ello, y nunca tuve la oportunidad para agradecérselo…

Y la extrañaba muchísimo.

—Má, ¿qué voy a hacer? —, le pregunté a la foto. Sabía que no me respondería, pero eso me ayudaba. A veces, cuando necesitaba de ayuda, le hacía preguntas. En ocasiones, conseguía las respuestas por mi mismo y en otras no, pero me hacía sentir mejor. Me hacía sentir como si ella siguiera a mi lado. Sé que es una cosa rara, pero me sirve.

—Hoy me propusieron matrimonio… fue mi _jefe_. Es algo asombroso, ¿verdad? Salvo porque él sólo quiere que el matrimonio dure un mes, y es para alegrar a sus abuelos… quisiera ayudarlo, pero no creo que sea lo correcto—. Sonreí mientras devolvía la foto a su lugar. Me senté en la mesa, para poder beber mi café.

—¿Sabés, má? Todavía sigo los consejos que me diste. Se supone que debes casarte con alguien que en verdad amas y respetas. La felicidad debe ser duradera. Eso demuestra que te presté atención—. Cuando era más joven, mamá siempre se preocupaba de la importancia del matrimonio con la persona correcta. Debía ser con alguien que de verdad amaras desde lo más profundo del corazón, y no pudieras vivir sin ella. Crecí creyendo eso, a pesar de que siempre fingía desinterés e ignorancia cuando ella tocaba el tema.

—No siento eso por Levi. Quiero ayudarlo, pero ¿casamiento? —suspiré, mientras tendía la cabeza hacia atrás. El café ya se había asentado, relajándome profundamente. Hacía que fuera capaz de pensar con claridad, pero ahora podía evaluar los pros y los contras del tema. Ayudarlo a hacer felices a sus abuelos, y, posiblemente, ganarme el favor de mi jefe, pero ¿mentirles para ello? Apenas era capaz de mentir, si no, pregúntenle a Mikasa.

—Má, mírame. De verdad considero casarme con mi jefe, así lo puedo ayudar. Parece que tus clases de solidaridad se me grabaron—, señalé, sonriendo. El silencio de la habitación permanecía, pero no duró—. Ya no soy tan cabezota, ¿verdad?

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, interrumpiendo mis meditaciones y arruinando la paz que estaba llevándose mi ansiedad. Gruñí pesadamente, levantándome de mi sitio y yendo a la puerta.

—Oye má, quizás sea mi jefe el que vino, para hablarme—. Miré otra vez la foto, y me reí por mi tonto chiste.

Creí que era un chiste, en verdad no me esperaba a que mi jefe estuviera en mi puerta al abrirla. Sólo estaba allí, parado, mirándome mientras sostenía el paraguas para mantenerse seco. Mi boca chocó contra el piso mientras lo miraba. No podía hacerme decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera invitarlo a entrar para que se librara de la lluvia.

—Jaeger—, dijo secamente. Volví a mirar hacia el living, fijando los ojos en la foto de mi madre. Estaba listo para gritarle a ese objeto inanimado de que había estado bromeando, y que tenía un pésimo sentido del humor, pero Rivaille habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo cual consideré como positivo. Se habría visto raro verme gritarle a una foto—. ¿Puedo entrar? —, preguntó, con su usual tono monocorde.

Lo único que fui capaz de hacer en mi estupor fue asentir, abriéndole la puerta para que pasara. Me quité del camino mientras entraba, cerrando el paraguas y dejándolo fuera, en un gesto de cortesía para evitar que el agua ensuciara mi casa. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó donde yo dejé los míos (más bien, arrojado), y entró al living. Le seguí muy de cerca, preguntándome si pronto hablaría, o si yo sería quien debería hacerlo. Parecía que Levi observaba mi casa de arriba abajo, pero, como nunca había estado aquí antes, supuse que debía hablar yo primero.

—¿Me siguió hasta mi casa? —, era una pregunta que era más una declaración que una interrogación. No estaba seguro de si se lo preguntaba o lo decía.

—Salí poco después que tú—, masculló Levi, sus ojos todavía observando el lugar.

—¿Cómo supo donde vivía? — era una pregunta esta vez, aunque no estaba seguro de querer respuesta.

—La saqué de tu expediente—, repuso, al fin mirándome por un instante.

—¿Acaso eso es legal? —, estaba seguro de que lo era, pero lo pregunté, por si acaso.

—Eso no importa—. Uf, buena respuesta—. Eren, sigo precisando de tu ayuda—, dijo. Bueno, estaba realmente necesitado de mi respuesta. Aparté la mirada, bajando los ojos al suelo, en una triste demostración de mi vergüenza.

—Al fin de cuentas, ¿por qué quiere mi ayuda? ¿No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarlo? —, inquirí. Levi se acercó un poco más para escucharme, considerando que apenas si había susurrado.

—Porque necesito de _tu_ ayuda. Eres la única persona que puede, Eren, y de verdad la preciso—, lo dijo sin rodeos. Tragué saliva, más avergonzado, los ojos volvían a mirar la foto de mi madre.

Má, de verdad me vendría bien tu ayuda.

—Pero… ¿casamiento? ¡Es una locura! —alcé las manos, demostrando mi exasperación mientras elevaba la voz. Levi inclinó la cabeza y, por un instante, brevemente, vi una emoción en su rostro. Era confusión, ligero anonadamiento, e incluso amonestamiento.

—No es un verdadero matrimonio, lo sabes, ¿no? —, repuso. Los hombros se me afloraron, y casi me quedé boquiabierto.

—… ¿Q-qué quiso decir? —, pregunté.

—No sería un verdadero matrimonio. Sería algo fingido. No estaremos en verdad casados—, me explicó.

—¿No lo podría haber dicho desde el _principio_? —, ladré de repente, mientras cerraba las manos en puños.

—Pensé que lo había hecho—, masculló él.

Si no fuera mi jefe, le habría golpeado. Le habría bajado los dientes.

—No, olvidó mencionar ese detalle de su plan—, gruñí.

—Sería un matrimonio fingido. Tendremos anillos falsos, un certificado falso, y esas cosas. No estaremos unidos de verdad—, dijo, y la confusión abandonó su rostro. Sentí como si cientos de piedras cayeran de mis hombros. Esto era un alivio, y no podría haber estado más feliz, pero seguía existiendo el problema de mentirle y engañar a sus abuelos. No estaba seguro de que era algo que tenía ganas de hacer.

—Siento no haberlo dicho con claridad desde el principio—, se disculpó Levi.

—Ah… —, murmuré. Genial, ahora de verdad lo consideraba—. Sólo que… esto no me parece bien—, dije al fin.

—¿No te parece bien? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —, repuso él, pateando el piso. Ahora de verdad me estaba molestando, y no era lo que buscaba.

—¿Me pide que mienta a sus bisabuelos, y simular que soy su esposo? ¡No está bien! No puedo hacerles eso. ¿Qué hicieron para merecerse eso? —dije. Levi me volvió a mirar con extrañeza, como si estuviera confundido, pero ahora también parecía que meditaba algo intensamente. Me callé, esperando a que dijera lo que pensaba, pero me estaba cuestionando de si en verdad lo había hecho hasta este punto.

—Bueno… si estuviéramos en una relación, tú serías la esposa, no yo—, dijo. Me palmeé la frente. No puedo creer que lo haya dicho con tal seriedad en la cara, porque apenas si puedo evitar que se me salten los ojos. ¿De verdad hablaba en serio sobre eso? ¡Eso sí: no parecía estar bromeando!

—Le-Levi, no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No está bien. Es algo que se opone a todo lo que me han enseñado—, le hice un gesto y suspiré, mientras iba al sofá. Me siguió de cerca, pero, cuando me senté, él permaneció de pie.

—¿En qué sentido? —, me preguntó mientras me observaba, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Fui criado en la creencia de que, cuando te casas, es porque amas a la otra persona con todo el corazón! ¡Se supone que los dos se conocen del derecho y el revés, y que se quieren tanto que no son capaces de soportar que el otro esté ausente en los momentos importantes, como un cumpleaños! —, prediqué—. Aunque se trate de un matrimonio fingido, y no sea nada, yo… ¡no puedo! —, concluí.

Le oí resoplar por encima mío. Alcé la mirada, viendo como el mayor apartaba la mirada, con una expresión que demostraba no era capaz de creer lo que acababa de salir de mi boca. Sé que posiblemente no sea algo muy mío, pero crecí en esa creencia, y así es como siempre lo sentí. No puedo cambiar de opinión sólo por él, y no planeo hacerlo.

—No puedo creerlo—, masculló, frotándose la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, y me puse de pie.

—¿Tiene eso algo de malo? —, le pregunté, pisando un poco fuerte. Me miró, conservando esa expresión en el rostro, chasqueándome la lengua y girando los ojos.

—De verdad me vas a obligar a hacer esto, ¿no, Jaeger? —, me preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa? No le obligo a nada—, me atreví a decirle. Levi giró los ojos otra vez, y sacó la mano del bolsillo.

—Me estoy poniendo viejo para estas pendejadas—, gruñó, mientras se hincaba en una rodilla. Lo observé, con las manos temblando ligeramente, mientras tomaba una en sus más pequeñas pero ásperas manos y me miró, con gesto implorante (tanto como alguien como Levi es capaz de implorar).

—¿Q-qué está-? —. No pude terminar de decirlo. Me había quedado sin palabras.

—Eren, ¿te casarías conmigo? —, preguntó.

Y no bromeo, me desmayé.


	3. El acuerdo de convivencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema del día: Pomp and Circumstance, by Kamiya Hiroshi

**A forged wedding / _Una boda fingida_**

**Autor**: mystyhollowdrummer

**Traducción**: Maru de Kusanagi

** _Capítulo 3 de 31_ **

**NdT**: Hoooolaaaa! Tras una semana de anginas y fiebres estamos aquí, intentando traducir un nuevo capitulo

Sigo sin creer que me desmayé, y delante de mi jefe, quien acababa de hincarse de rodillas y hacerme la propuesta. Si bien me había explicado que no significaba nada, que sólo me daba el gusto, tenía un terrible sentido del humor… parecido al de mi mamá.

Me desperté, teniéndolo delante y, para mi sorpresa, también a Mikasa. Parece que estuve ido el tiempo suficiente como para que ella llegara y me encontrara frito en el piso. Como siempre, entró en pánico: se asustó y, cuando me reaccionaba, casi le da un puñetazo a Levi. Qué bueno que tenga esos reflejos, porque, si no, le rompía la nariz.

Él le explicó que me trajo a casa porque en el trabajo no me sentía bien, y me desmayé por la fiebre. La mentira funcionó, y ella se la tragó, pero estaba convencida de que Levi tenía algo que ver con mi enfermedad. Los ignoré: no necesitaba oírlos pelear.

Y encima, no tenía una respuesta para Levi. Mikasa salió de la habitación para traerme unos paños fríos (no le discutí, ya que necesitaba un minuto con mi jefe a solas). Intenté incorporarme, pero volví a caer contra el sofá. Levi puso su mano en mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura, pero lo aparté.

–Por favor, no haga eso. Ya me basta con Mikasa–, mascullé, irritado.

–Lo siento… no creí que te desmayarías–, se disculpó.

–Yo tampoco–, musité. Mikasa regresó con una palangana llena de agua y unos trapos húmedos. Me encogí cuando me tocó y me negué, pero, al fin, ella me ganó. Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, mientras miraba a Levi por el rabillo de sus ojos negros: carajo, sí que estaba cabreada.

–Mikasa, ya te dije que estoy bien–, resoplé.

–Calla–, me retó ella, presionando el trapo contra mi nuca. El frío era terrible, pero ligeramente relajante–. Estabas bien ayer, ¿cómo es que ahora tienes fiebre? –, preguntó. Tenía la sensación de que hablaba consigo misma más que conmigo o Levi, porque su voz era apenas un susurro.

–Anoche no dormí bien–, susurré, esperando que ella me creyera.

–Hoy, te acostarás temprano–, ordenó de repente. Me encogí ante su tono duro, y dejé caer la cabeza.

–Está bien–, repuse. No había caso en pelear con ella: si no obedecía sus órdenes, me iba a obligar a ir a la cama y vigilaría hasta que me quedara dormido. Estoy demasiado grande para esa mierda. Puede que haya sido tierno cuando teníamos cinco, pero, a los veinte, es algo que da pavor.

–También quiero que tomes mucha agua–, añadió.

–Por favor, no delante de mi jefe–, gemí. Ella me tiró de la oreja, logrando que soltara un grito de dolor, y que luego le rogara, para terminar obedeciéndola por completo. Levi simplemente nos miró, sin cambiar su cara de póker a una sonrisa, asombro o bostezo. ¿Acaso _respiraría_?

–También quiero que te tomes el antialérgico, por si llega a ser eso–, agregó Mikasa.

–No creo que haya quedado–, gruñí, mientras me frotaba la oreja. Ella carraspeó, molesta, y miró a Levi con irritación. Luego resopló, y se volvió a verme.

–Entonces iré a comprar–, dijo con renuencia. Asentí, mientras ella se erguía y recogía su bolso del suelo –. El único motivo por el cual le dejo quedarse, es porque no deseo que Eren esté solo, y tampoco quiero que salga en ese estado–, señaló.

–Es comprensible–, murmuró Levi. Los ojos de Mikasa se torcieron antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta de entrada, dejándonos solos. Ella de verdad lo odia. Me sorprendía que todavía no lo hubiera matado.

Sin embargo, estábamos solos. Comencé a juguetear con los dedos sobre mi regazo, el rostro ruborizado por ese discurso y bajé la cabeza para ignorar su mirada. Solos, y tenía su completa atención. Maldición…

–Disculpa que te haya hecho desmayar–, se disculpó otra vez, sin huella alguna de sarcasmo.

–E-está bien…–. Me oía horrible. Sonaba como un gato al que le habían pasado encima… aunque no tenía idea de cómo sonaba eso–. Sé que no lo pretendía.

_Aunque me pregunto si disfruta torturarme de esta manera_, pensé, guardándome mis cavilaciones. Pasaron unos segundos, y lo único que se oía era el reloj de la pared, a unos pasos de nosotros, marchando mientras el tiempo corría. El silencio no se cortó hasta que Levi suspiró pesadamente.

–Eren, lamento sacar este tema de nuevo, pero preciso una respuesta–, dijo. Podía oír el pánico entremezclarse con su acostumbrado estoicismo.

–¿No puede decirles que vengan en un mes, o algo así? Para entonces, seguro consiguió a alguien–, improvisé débilmente. Estaba demasiado cansado como para dar algo de pelea, callándome por el cansancio.

–No puedo. Ya están viajando, y llegan mañana. Ya no me queda tiempo–, replicó Levi. Me removí en mi sitio, con las manos apretando una a la otra.

Levi estaba en un verdadero aprieto, ¿verdad? En verdad no deseaba molestar a sus abuelos, ero no tenia tiempo para pensar algo mejor. No quería decirles que en realidad seguía soltero y romperles la ilusión, carajo, habían venido desde Francia para conocer a su pareja. Yo tampoco quería molestarlos. No soy tan frio, pero mentirles y engañarlos para que fueran felices, y, peor, ¿hacerles creer que estaba casado? No me creía capaz.

–Levi, n-no creo que...–, murmuré.

–Eren, preciso de tu ayuda. Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme–. Se acercó más, haciéndome dar un respingo.

–No vuelva a hacerme la propuesta. No me creo estar listo, física o mentalmente, para manejarlo–, susurré, mientras apartaba la mirada a un lado. Pude oírle resoplar, pero sin llegar a ser una risa.

–No lo volveré a hacer. Lo siguiente tenerte en una ambulancia camino al hospital–. ¿Acaso bromeaba? ¿Podía Levi hacer eso? Mi _jefe_, Rivaille, ¿sabía cómo hacer chistes? –. Eren, no quisiera apurarte, pero preciso una respuesta–, insistió.

–Si no me ayudas, está bien, buscaré a otra persona, pero haría este mes mucho más fácil para mi si me ayudaras–, prosiguió. Abrí la boca, pero me ganó de mano–. De todos modos, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que no sabíamos cuánto les quedaba? –, inquirió–. ¿Puedo sobornarte? Si quieres, te doy un aumento.

–N-no no lo preciso–, repliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza. Otro momento de silencio pasó, hasta que volvió a hablar.

–Ustedes están yendo a la universidad, ¿no es cierto? –, preguntó. Esto atrajo mi atención, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo. Asentí, vacilante, notando un destello en su mirada: era evidente que se había percatado de que tenía mi atención–. Si haces esto por mí, te pagaré toda la carrera–, ofreció.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos. ¿Pagarme toda la carrera? ¿Hablaba en serio? Era una oferta muy generosa, en serio estaba desesperado, ¿verdad?

–Tengo dinero de sobra, y no lo uso. Te pagaré la carrera y, si lo deseas, incluso un posgrado. Cuanto dinero tu hermana y tú precisen, se los puedo dar–, dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos, y frunciendo más el ceño, mostrándose aún más circunspecto.

Era lo que necesitaba. ¿En verdad lo haría? No tendríamos que volver a desesperarnos por esos préstamos, no estaríamos endeudados hasta la muerte, y lo único que costaría es que jugara a ser su marido por un tiempo. Era una gran oportunidad para los dos y, si la tomaba, Mikasa no tendría que trabajar tan duro. Podría simplemente enfocarse en sus estudios, así como yo. No tendríamos que rompernos el trasero por una vida mejor. Todo lo que debía hacer para facilitarnos el futuro era decir que sí…

Volví a mirarme las manos sobre el regazo, miré mis dedos tironear las uñas y las cutículas. Volví a suspirar hondamente, las manos me temblaban mientras me animaba a mirar a Rivaille. Seguía con esa expresión aterradora en el rostro, la mirada de una persona que no tiene nada que perder, la mirada de quien prácticamente se mostraba derrotado…

Creo que así me veía cuando conseguí este empleo.

–… ¿Sólo por un mes? –, pregunté con un susurro.

–Dos semanas. Si se quedaran más tiempo, no sabría qué hacer–. Respondió Levi bastante rápido, como si sintiera que una esperanza comenzaba a brillar en las cenizas del anterior rechazo–. Sólo puedo soportarlos por ese tiempo–, terminó. Volví a apartar la mirada, y suspiré. Inclinó la cabeza, una vez más acercándoseme, hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocaban. En algún momento, su brazo estuvo en mi espalda, sobre el borde del sofá, así que, de esa manera, me sentía encerrado.

¿Me daba la opción de negarme, o no?

–Eren, ¿me ayudarás? –, dijo. Pude sentir el peso de su mirada contra mi cráneo.

–…Sí–, dije al fin, con un hilo de voz. Me atreví a volver a verlo, y pude ver el alivio en su rostro. Él soltó un pesado suspiro, librando el peso y la preocupación que llevaba en el pecho. Casi sonrió… _Casi._

Él estaba… ¿feliz? Sabía que estaba aliviado, pero ¿feliz? No podía asegurarlo.

La verdad, me arrepentí de decirle que sí, porque ahora corría por el Time Square, intentando llegar al departamento de Levi, y estaba retrasado. Lo que uno planea siempre se retrasa, ¿no? Seguro que todavía no llegaron al país, y menos al departamento de Levi. Sólo eso me faltaba: el primer día como esposos, y ya había fastidiado a mis nuevos bisabuelos. Wau.

Sabía dónde quedaba la casa de Levi, aunque nunca había estado allí. Tenía su dirección y eso, pero conseguir un taxi era complicado. Le hice señas a uno y casi me subo, pero apareció una anciana con su hija y un bebé, y no quise hacerles esperar bajo esa lluvia.

Sip, sigue lloviendo. Tengo una suerte. Sé que soy demasiado amable, pero supongo que es otro rasgo que saque de mama. Si llego a lo de Levi y todavía tengo un plan de acción válido, entonces estaré contento con mi decisión. Hasta entonces, estaré pateándome el culo a mi mismo por haberles cedido el taxi.

Corrí por la Séptima Avenida y bajé por la calle Cuarenta y seis. Pude ver el edificio que Levi me dijo, y, con los restos de mi energía, corrí hasta el lugar. La gente me miró con extrañeza, pero no les hice caso. Esta es la ciudad de Nueva York: no iba a ser lo más raro que verían hoy. Lo único que casi me detuvo fue la seguridad del edificio, que me dio un susto tremendo. Este debe ser un edificio muy pijo como para tener semejante seguridad.

Sólo me dieron una advertencia. Me dijeron que no debía correr y que debían revisar mi mochila. Les dejé hacer, considerando que nada tenía para ocultar, y escuché sus advertencias acerca de no correr… hasta que estuve fuera de su vista. Me dirigí hacia el ascensor, pero, al llegar, había tanta gente esperando que no podía ni ver la condenada puerta. Corrí hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que así llegaría más pronto que si esperara el ascensor.

Estaba en lo cierto. Fue mas rápido. solo deseé que Levi no viviera en el piso veinte.

Resollaba para cuando al fin di con su piso. Cuando llegué a la puerta y llamé, estaba doblado sobre las rodillas, viendo manchas, sudando como cerdo.

_Todo un atleta. Es fácil ver porqué Levi se casó conmigo._

Dicha persona repentinamente abrió la puerta, haciendo que levantara la mirada con ojos aterrados y la boca abierta, luchando por respirar.

–¿Ya-ya llegaron? –, pregunté, sin aire.

–No, el vuelo se retrasó media hora por la tormenta–, respondió Levi, mientras abría la puerta para que entrara. Tras oírlo, me dejé caer al suelo, medio cuerpo en el pasillo y la otra mitad en el interior del departamento. Gruñí, aliviado y totalmente fastidiado, ¿acaso no me podía haber mandado un mensaje? ¡Tiene mi número! –¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto? –, repuso, pateándome el costado.

–Se me rompió el coche y no conseguí taxi. Terminé corriendo hasta aquí–, dije, entre resuellos.

–¿Quieres agua…? ¿O un inhalador? –dijo él. Sacudí la cabeza, con una sonrisita cubriendo la mueca de mi boca. Me obligué a ponerme de pie y lo miré, esperando a que diera el siguiente paso. Levi avanzó, indicándome con la mano a que lo siguiera. Hice eso, yendo a su living y quedándome asombrado en mi sitio.

–¿Sa-sabe si se hospedarán aquí? – dije, admirando en derredor mío. El lugar era gigantesco. Ya no me sorprendía más la seguridad del edificio en la entrada: cualquiera que viviera aquí lo precisaba.

Para empezar, su departamento tenía un pequeño salón, que daba cada cuarto. El living era lo primero a mi derecha. Había allí otra puerta que daba al comedor, y, más allá, estaba la cocina. El sitio era enorme, como un pent-house. Podía ver a que se refería con tener mucho dinero. El living por si solo era gigante, más que nuestro departamento, y ni podía decir del resto, ya que no los había visto.

Estaba tan ensimismado rezándole a los dioses de la pantalla plana, que no noté los dos sofás enfrentados, o la mesita para el café de cristal en el medio. La pantalla plana estaba contra la pared, colgando sobre un equipo de entretenimiento que parecía sacado de una película. No me fijé en las luces azules, o los paneles de madera que subían por media pared. Ni por las cortinas, que cubrían los ventanales que hacían de pared. Sólo las noté porque, a través de ellas, podía ver toda la ciudad.

Estaba completa y absolutamente impresionado por el lugar, incluso algo envidioso. Creo que me hubiera pasado el día fantaseando con todo, de no ser porque Levi se me cruzó por delante para apagar la tele. Usó el mando que estaba sobre la mesita de café, y luego lo bajó con cuidado, posiblemente porque no quería rayar el cristal.

–En cualquier momento. Has sido muy puntual–, comentó él. Casi me había olvidado de lo que le había preguntado. Levi se paró más derecho, mientras me miraba. Dejé de admirar el departamento cuando sentí sus ojos encima mío, y noté su mirada desaprobadora.

–¿Qué pasa? –, dije.

–¿Sueles vestir así fuera del trabajo? –, preguntó, señalando mi atuendo. Me miré, sintiendo que no había nada malo con ello. Vestía unos jeans azules, con una camisa manga corta gris, que tenía un gorro. Las zapatillas eran Converse y la mochila era del tipo que cualquier estudiante universitario usaría. No notaba nada raro con ello.

–Sí, ¿por?... ¿Hay algo malo en cómo me visto? –, repliqué, un poco ofendido porque se estuviera burlando de mi gusto. Era consciente de que no tenía demasiado sentido del estilo, pero era mejor que tener ninguno.

–Vistes como un adolescente–, señaló. Le clavé la mirada ante ese comentario.

–Todavía voy a la universidad, ¿qué esperaba? –, repuse, asegurándome de que mi tono de voz demostrara mi fastidio.

–¿No crees que es un poco raro que un tipo que pasó los treinta esté casado con alguien tan joven? –, dijo maliciosamente, mientras me ponía colorado ante ese comentario. No había pensado en la diferencia de edad. ¿Sus abuelos harían preguntas? ¿Me desaprobarían por ser menor? Ni los había conocido, y ya seguramente me odiaban. Era injusto.

–No te preocupes, mentí sobre tu edad. Creen que tienes veintiocho–, me dijo Levi. suspiré, relajándome cuando oí eso. Bien, no me odiaban… _todavía_.

–Gracias–, me encogí de hombros, y dije. –¿Qué más les dijo sobre mí?

–No mucho: sólo que trabajas conmigo, la edad y que haces un posgrado–, dijo, mientras se sentaba en un sofá. me quedé en mi sitio, inseguro de cómo seguir. ¿debía sentarme a su lado? ¿quedarme de pie? Sabía que jugábamos a estar casados, pero no me había dicho que tan lejos debíamos llegar con esta “simulación”.

–¿Les dijo cuál es mi especialidad? –, pregunté, con voz temblorosa. El arqueo de ceja me indicó que me había oído, y maldije por lo bajo.

–Derecho… ¿verdad? –, dijo. Asentí vivamente, sintiéndome superado por la presión que me aplastaba. Deseaba terminar con todo, pero ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No tenía ni idea.

–¿Qué esperas? Puedes sentarte, si quieres–, me indicó cualquiera de los sofás con la mano, y suspiré, aliviado. Esbocé una sonrisa de alivio y me sentí en el sofá, a su lado. No quería hacer las cosas difíciles, aunque creía que ya lo habíamos superado.

–No voy a arrancarte la cabeza por sentarte–, resopló Levi contra el respaldo del blanco sofá.

Su brazo se apoyó detrás mío, prácticamente encerrándome. Podía sentir mi respiración entrecortarse mientras intentaba hacerme más pequeño, pero todo lo que lograba era hacerme las cosas más difíciles.

–Bueno…–, murmuré, mientras dejaba mi bolso en el suelo, a mis pies.

–¿Qué creías que haría en realidad? –, me preguntó, clavándome la mirada. No supe qué responderle. Creía que sí, pero también que podría sobrepasarme. Entonces, hallé cómico que Levi no me patearía el trasero en un millón de años por algo tan tonto. Abrí la boca para responderle, mientras se mostraba un poco impaciente e incómodo con mis silencios, pero entonces el sonido del timbre me interrumpió. Era la puerta. Me volvió hacia el pasillo mientras Levi se levantaba del sofá y yo preparaba.

–Deben ser ellos–, murmuró con patetismo. Me levanté y lo seguí, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y se detuvo, para volver a verme.

–¿Estás listo? –, preguntó.

¿Era en sentido figurado? ¡Claro que no lo estaba! Conocía muy poco sobre Levi, y todo lo referido a sus bisabuelos me era algo nuevo. ¿Cómo podía simular conocerlo a la perfección, si apenas sabía algo sobre él? Debía, por lo menos, saber cosas como su color favorito (si lo tenía), y qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre.

A pesar de haber trabajado con este tipo por dos años, era totalmente ignorante de sus gustos. Raramente hablaba sobre su vida personal, ¿tendría algún hobby, o habilidad especial? ¿Se quedaba en casa o salía con los amigos? ¿Cuál era su comida favorita? ¿Su show preferido? Debía tenerlo, si poseía semejante televisión.

Debería conocer los detalles más mundanos, como si le gustaba dormirse con la tele prendida como sonido de fondo, o salir a caminar después de una fea pesadilla (como yo hago, por desgracia), pero no, no sabía nada.

A pesar de mi conflicto interno, me miré a mí mismo, y luego me encogí de hombros.

–Tanto como lo podré estarlo–. Ah, era tremenda mentira. Podía hacerlo mejor. Levi tomó aire y asintió. Entonces abrió la puerta, revelando a dos personas mayores paradas detrás.

La señora estaba en silla de ruedas con una gastada manta sobe las piernas. Vestía un viejo sweater azul, pero fui capaz de notar que el motivo de mariposas bordadas en él habían sido agregadas. Su cabello gris estaba atado en un rodete, y alrededor del cuello tenía una larga cadena, que se conectaba a unos lentes sobre su rostro. Poseía una amplia y brillante sonrisa, que enseñaba sus dientes y que me entibio el corazón.

El caballero detrás (que tomé por el esposo) era quien había pasado los ciento un años. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan mayor, tampoco visto a uno, siquiera en la tele, que todavía caminara. Poseía una sonrisa tan agradable como la de su señora, con una evidente dentadura postiza, pero eso no me importó. Vestía una pesada chaqueta sobre los hombros, una cosa grande y abultada que se ataba en su cintura y llegaba a sus rodillas. Sólo podía ver los bordes de los jogging azules y sus zapatos que, para mi sorpresa, eran unas zapatillas Converse, como las mías.

Al encontrarse, los ancianos exclamaron con alegría al ver a Levi. Su abuela lo hizo agacharse para un abrazo, y su abuelo le palmeó la espalda, pacientemente esperando su turno. Lo primero que noté fue que hablaban francés.

Ah, el francés. Hice inglés en la secundaria, y apenas si aprobé con un 4.5. No hablaba nada de francés, ni tenía el menor conocimiento de este. No tenía idea de lo que decían, cosa que me preocupó. Uno de ellos podía insultarme, y yo no podría diferenciarlo de un simple saludo. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

–_Grand-mère, grand-père, il est bon de vous revoir_–, Levi se inclinó para darle un beso a la mejilla de su abuela. Ella se lo devolvió, con una brillante sonrisa. Se veía contenta de verlo, pero yo estaba incrédulo al notar que Levi no era capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. ¿No se alegraba de volver a verlos? Había estado tan preocupado en contentarlos conmigo, pero ni siquiera les sonreía después de ¿cuánto, diez años? –_Allait-il comment votre vol?_

Era extraño oír a Levi hablar francés. Sabía que había nacido y crecido en Francia, pero ni tenia atisbo de acento, por lo que era capaz de notar. No te percatabas que era de allí, de no ser por su nombre. Siempre hablaba español en el trabajo o en las conversaciones, y nunca decía palabra alguna en francés mientras estaba solo. Oírlo hablarlo era raro, pero mas extraño era que su voz tenia un timbre un poco mas agudo al hacerlo. Sonaba casi como si lo hiciera a propósito, aunque no estaba seguro.

–_Votre grand-mère a dormi par la plupart, mais le turbulance était terrible. Elle este chanceuse qu’elle pouvait dormir_–. La voz del abuelo era fuerte y vibrante, vivo y alegre. Casi me impactó, por lo profunda que era. No me esperaba semejante voz de alguien tan mayor –. _I’ll es très bon revoir mon garçon jeune_–. Dijo su abuelo, y lo abrazó.

Levi respondió el abrazo, le palmeó el hombro, pero siguió sin sonreír. Miré al anciano, de arriba abajo. No podía creerlo, este caballero centenario estaba parado delante de mí, sonriéndole a su nieto y abrazándolo con sus brazos esqueléticos. Se veía tan lleno de vida, así como la señora. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba cuando supe de ellos, pero era claro de que no me esperaba esto.

–_Oh, Rivaille! Regardez-vous! Vous êtes plus beau depuis l’epoque passé, mais vous êtes toujours tellement sous peu pour votre âge_–. No tenía idea de qué había dicho, pero ella frunció el ceño mirándole de pies a la cabeza, y Levi tampoco pareció demasiado conforme.

–_Je sais, grand-mère_–, replicó.

–_Maintenante, où est-il? Où est votre nouveau mari?_ –. su abuela prácticamente saltaba en la silla, mientras hablaba. No sabía que había dicho, pero Levi señaló hacia mí, y sus abuelos se fijaron en mí. Mientras me admiraban, me quede helado en mi sitio, bajando la mirado a mis pies, mientras Levi empujaba a su abuela hacia a mí.

–_Son visage est très beau, Levi_–, dijo la abuela, levantando la mano. La miré cuando me hizo un gesto de que levantara la cabeza, y cuando a miré a los ojos, por un segundo, noté el parecido entre ambos–. _Et les jeux. Très jolie_.

–_Vous choisez toujours les jolies personnes. __Petra était beau aussi_–. Oi el nombre de Petra cuando el abuelo habló, y me pregunté si me comparaban con ella.

–_Grand-mère, grand-père, il s’apelle Eren_–, dijo Levi al fin. Oí mi nombre, así que supuse que se los había dicho.

–_Et un nom beau aussi_–. En verdad esperaba que hablaran un poco de español. Me iba a saber mal usar a Levi para que me tradujera. Al fin, su abuelo dejó a la señora y a Levi para estrechar mi mano. Al hacerlo, puso una mano firme sobre mis hombros, y le dio un apretoncito.

–Es bueno conocerte al fin–, dijo. No puedo expresar lo aliviado que me sentí al oírlo hablar español.

–Igualmente. Rivaille me habló mucho de ustedes–. Me maldije por llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Técnicamente, estábamos casados, así que supuse que debí usar algún mote, pero ya era tarde.

–Sólo cosas buenas, supongo–, dijo la abuela, palmeándome el brazo. Lo admito: me sorprendió lo correcto de su español. No tenían acento alguno, pero era evidente que eran franceses.

–Sí, sólo cosas buenas–, aseguré.

–La abuela comentaba sobre tu belleza. Decíamos que Levi siempre escoge gente bonita, como Petra. A veces eres demasiado cabeza dura Rivaille, pero creo que no importa, si te hace feliz–. Señaló el abuelo a Levi, sacudiendo un dedo mientras hablaba.

Así que hablaron de Petra. Nos comparaban, pero decían que era tan lindo como ella, así que no era un insulto (pero no estaba seguro de cómo me sentía con ser llamado lindo). A pesar de esos comentarios, reí por lo bajo, mientras la abuela giraba los ojos.

–Discúlpalo, a veces pierde el hilo–. Dijo ella, mientras me tiraba de la manga. Me reí nuevamente, y el abuelo habló.

–¿_Pierdo_ el hilo? ¿Quién era la que continuamente preguntaba cuánto faltaba para que terminara el vuelo? –, señaló con un esquelético dedo, y volvió a reír.

En verdad eran alegres e intensos. Una gente realmente amable, lo que facilitaba relajarse. Estaba temeroso de dar una mala impresión y hacerlos odiarme, pero viendo lo fácil y tranquilos que parecían ser, me sentí un poco menos ansioso.

–Todos, marchemos. Dejemos de perder tiempo aquí–, dijo Levi, y avanzó hacia el living. El abuelo le siguió, dejando a la señora detrás y maldiciéndolos en francés. Sonreí y tomé la silla, empujándola.

–Oh, gracias, Eren–, me dijo, acariciándome la mano–. Qué buen muchacho eres–, halagó, y volvió su atención a los otros–. Es evidente quien ha sido _bien_ criado–, les bufó.

–Ay no, aquí vamos de nuevo–, el abuelo giró los ojos, mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde yo lo hice. Llevé a la abuela hasta el mismo sofá y luego fui junto a Levi, para darles espacio–. Tu abuela puede estar un siglo hablando sobre educación y cortesía. Es una cosa de nunca acabar con ella–. Hallé cómico cómo ese hombre podía hacer tantos gestos enérgicos mientras hablaba de ese tema. Su esposa no parecía demasiado contenta con ello, pero seguro ya estaba costumbrada por la larga convivencia.

–¿No tienen sed? ¿Quieren algo de tomar? –, preguntó Levi, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

–Me vendría bien un poco de agua, querido–, dijo la abuela, frotándose la garganta.

–No me des agua. Ya me conoces, tomo un poco y caigo rendido. Mi cuerpo pensará que ya es la noche, y me dormiré–. El abuelo volvió a hacer gestos con las manos al hablar. Levi asintió tranquilamente, y fue a la cocina para buscar el agua. Me dejo a solas con ellos, y no podía estar más nervioso.

No estaba seguro de que debía hacer. Sabía que tenía que actuar como si estuviéramos casados, pero habría sido más fácil si supiera como era eso. Decidí que, dado que estaba parado jugueteando con mis dedos como un idiota, al menos debía sentarme. No había motivo para estar ahí como un idiota inútil.

–Así que, Eren–, comenzó la abuela. La miré y sonreí, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de mi turbación interna–. Levi me contó que te conoció en el trabajo. Eres su asistente, ¿verdad?

–Sí, hace unos años, cuando me contrató–, respondí, y, vaya, espero que Levi no les haya mentido sobre eso.

–Ah, bien. También dijo que estudiabas para abogado–, señaló. Asentí. Esperaba que me dijeran que más les había dicho Levi, así podía seguir la corriente y no parecer tan estúpido–. Te ves muy joven para eso–, observó ella. Me encogí de hombros, haciéndome desentendido.

Yo era joven. Ni tenía la edad legal para beber, pero ellos eso no lo sabían. Pensaban que solo era cinco o seis años menos que Levi, no quince. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber mi verdadera edad? Seguro nada bien. apenas tenia la edad legal para salir con alguien, ni hablar de matrimonio.

–¿A qué universidad vas? –, preguntó el abuelo.

–La hago de manera virtual, así puedo trabajar y estudiar–, dije. Lo había decidido tras la secundaria, y me alegraba de ello. Estaba seguro de que mi vida habría sido un infierno si hubiera decidido estudiado y trabajado de manera presencial.

–Una idea muy lista–, dijo el abuelo–. En mis tiempos eso no existía. Todavía debamos ir a los campus y no sé qué–. Me di cuenta de que este caballero había vivo en los tiempos en que la segregación racial fue común en América. Deseaba preguntarle sobre ello, pero no sabia como. Seguramente lo ofendería demasiado.

–¿Y Levi te ayuda con las tareas? –, inquirió la abuela.

–Eh, se ha ofrecido en ocasiones, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Creo que debo aprender por mi mismo–. Ay, por favor, odiaba mentir. Levi jamás se ofreció a ayudarme, y estaba seguro de que nunca se me ocurrió pedírselo. Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba una buena idea.

–Levi, escogiste un buen esposo–, me volvió cuando ella dijo su nombre. Levi había regresado, con un vaso de agua para su abuela. Ella lo tomó, agradecida, y bebió mientras seguía hablando–. Pero, dime, ¿por qué decidieron juntarse tan así de repente?

Levi y yo intercambiamos una mirada, y pude ver que en sus ojos brilló lo mismo.

Mierda… nunca pensé que tocaríamos ese tema. Me imagine todos los posibles escenarios en que Levi y yo podríamos juntarnos. ¿diríamos otra mentira, o lo dejaríamos así? Lo miré, en busca de respuesta, pero pareció tan confuso como yo por la pregunta.

–Eh…–, comencé–. Bueno, para ser honestos, el casamiento nunca fue algo que me interesó–. Levi me miró mientras hablaba, y supuse que estaba sorprendido de que intentaba tomar el control de la situación (me sorprendí a mi mismo por ello)–. Para mí, es un simple papel que une legalmente a las personas, pero… Levi en verdad gustaba de la idea–. Me volví a verlo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su rostro evidenciaba su sorpresa. Aparté la mirada, para evitar las sospechas, pero estaba confundido conmigo mismo. ¿Me había excedido? ¿me veía como un estúpido? ¿No era creíble lo que decía? ¿Les habría dicho algo totalmente distinto?

–No me pareció malo, porque lo amo y él a mí, así que… decidimos hacerlo. Juntarnos, en realidad, lo que en realidad me sorprendió–. Me reí inocentemente, mientras me frotaba la nuca–. Le dije que debíamos esperar, pero… eso lo hacía feliz–. Mis ojos siguieron a Levi, mientras él lentamente iba al sofá, para sentarse a mi lado.

–Espero que no les moleste mi pregunta, pero han estado casados por bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? –, les pregunté. Los dos ancianos asintieron en respuesta–. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Como les comenté, el matrimonio no es algo fácil para mí, y ustedes llevan juntos tanto tiempo. Estos días, los divorcios son tan comunes, que…–, dije.

Lo que decía era verdad. Los divorcios eran algo que conocía de cerca, considerando que trabajaba en eso siempre, así como Levi. Últimamente, parecía que todos nuestros casos eran de divorcios. Puede que no estuviera casado con Levi, pero en verdad tenia curiosidad de saber cómo podían llevar tanto tiempo juntos.

El abuelo de Levi sonrió, mostrando sus dientes falsos, mientras la abuela le miró con amor. Ella le tomó de la mano, y él le devolvió el gesto.

–Sé a lo que te refieres. Incluso el pobre de Levi lo ha padecido–, el rostro de la anciana se ensombreció al decirlo, pero cuando me miró, su ánimo se había alegrado un poco.

–En estos días, los niños se casan tan jóvenes–, dijo el abuelo, exagerando un gruñido.

–Es verdad, pero la edad no importa mucho. Le conozco desde el sexto grado. Fue nuestro destino. Hay gente que cree que sabe lo que es el amor, pero, a veces, no lo captan. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de la persona indicada, lo sabes. A veces, es algo que hace clic, y te das cuenta de que hallaste la persona con la que quieres estar para siempre–, dijo la abuela con suavidad, mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo.

Sus palabras era inspiradoras. Esto era lo que debía ser un verdadero matrimonio. Estas personas eran los perfectos modelos para las futuras generaciones. Yo en verdad tenia problemas con el matrimonio: de chico había jurado nunca hacerlo, sin importar cuanto mi mama me hablara al respecto, pero, por como hablaba la abuela, en verdad deseaba darle un intento, mientras fuera con la persona correcta.

¿Cómo podría saber sobre ese clic? ¿Cómo en verdad podía saber quien era la persona _indicada_? Tantas dudas, pero supuse que no había respuesta concreta. El amor es distinto para cada uno, _eso_ sí lo sabía. Estaba a punto de preguntarles sobre cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados, pero Levi me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y su mano halló la mía, sus dedos se cruzaron tranquilamente con los míos. Me ruboricé por nuestra postura, pero, cuando miré a sus abuelos, en verdad parecían absortos, como si fueran lo mejor que sus ancianos ojos habían atestiguado.

–_Mon bébé_–, dijo la abuela con ternura–. Mírate, Levi. No te había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo–. Al oírla, me volví a verlo. Para mi sorpresa, en verdad sonreía.

¿Levi podía hacerlo? ¿Sonreír? ¿_Mi jefe podía sonreír_? Y no de cualquier manera, parecía tan… _feliz_. Se veía contento y tranquilo con esa sonrisa en la cara y los ojos adormiladamente entrecerrados. Nunca le había visto esa expresión, pero, honestamente, se veía feliz.

–Nos hace feliz saber que nuestro niñito está a buen recaudo–, dijo la abuela, mientras juntaba las manos sobre su regazo.

–Ya no soy tan pequeño, abuela–, rió Levi: mierda, se _rió_, y yo no pude evitar sonreír mientras le besaba la cabeza. Esperaba que no le molestara, porque solo seguía la corriente. No pareció reaccionar a ello, ni siquiera parpadear, así que asumí que estábamos bien.

–Eso es cierto. Ya es un chico grande, con su departamento y sus cosas–, dijo el abuelo, señalando en derredor. No pude estar mas de acuerdo con él.

–¿Esa es tu manera de pedir quedarte aquí y no en un hotel, abuelo? –, preguntó Levi, con otra risita que derretía el corazón. Debía dejar de hacer eso. No estaba acostumbrado. Ni estaba seguro de poder oírlo sin que se me saltaran los ojos de la cara.

–Ah, ya que te ofreces–. Me reí con el abuelo.

–No te causaremos problemas, y ni se darán cuanta de que estaos aquí–. La abuela hizo un gesto y nos sonrió ampliamente, pero una cosa se me vino a la mente, y, por como Levi me apretaba la mano, también lo hizo.

Carajo… no había pensado en _eso_ tampoco.

–Se hospedarán en el cuarto de invitados, al final del pasillo–, dijo Levi, y se paró–. ¿Quieren que los acompañe?

–Si pudimos hacer el viaje desde Francia hasta América, estoy seguro de que podemos dar con el cuarto, Rivaille–, le retó el abuelo mientras se paraba, no sin cierta dificultad. Oí sus pobres huesos crujir y sonar mientras se erguía, y no pude evitar encogerme pero, cuando estuvo de pie, fue capaz de andar sin problemas. Ayudó a su esposa empujando la silla de ruedas (otro cosa que me sorprendió, considerando sus crujientes huesos) y, una vez que estuvieron fuera de nuestro radio, Levi se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá. Hundió el rostro en las manos mientras lo miraba, dejando salir la preocupación que yo ocultaba.

–Levi–, gemí.

–Ya lo sé–, gruñó entre sus manos–. Tampoco lo consideré. Nunca se me vino a la cabeza–, admitió, mientras se frotaba las sienes.

–¡Levi, esperan que convivamos! –, susurré, en estado de pánico.

–_Eren_, _ya lo sé_. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes–. Silbó, dejando caer las manos sobre las rodillas. Le miré un momento, esperando alguna idea de su parte, pero no la tenía, igual que antes. Puede que yo no haya estado listo, pero era evidente que él tampoco.

–¿Qué haremos? –, pregunté, esperando que pensara rápido e ideara algo con premura. No respondió. Le empujé la rodilla con la mano, ganándome un cachetazo que hizo que lanzara una exclamación. Alcé la mano a forma de defensiva cuando el levantó la cabeza. La mirada muerta de sus ojos me dijo que algo andaba mal.

–Entonces, eso es–, dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

–¿Qué cosa?

–No podemos seguir con esta fachada. Se los explicaré, y podrás volver a tu casa–. Se levantó para irse, para ir a hacer lo que había dicho, pero lo tomé de la espalda de la camisa y lo obligué a volverse–. Eren, ¿qué haces? –, preguntó con amargura.

–N-no, no haga eso. Les romperá el corazón–, le rogué. La postura en la que estaba me obligó a ponerme de pie, pero incluso con la diferencia de estatura seguía sintiendo que media medio metro ante su mirada.

–Entonces, ¿qué mierda haremos? –, preguntó él. Me mordí el labio ante su duro tono, y aparté la mirada. Sabía que podía fácilmente librarme del problema, me habían dado la oportunidad, pero, tras conocer a sus abuelos y ver lo agradables que eran, lo aceptadores que eran, no podía hacerles eso.

–Si… si usted es capaz de aceptarme, viviré aquí hasta que se marchen-, sugerí. Levi se mostró totalmente incrédulo por ello, pero no estaba seguro de si era capaz de aceptar la idea. ¿_Yo_, viviendo con _él_? Para mañana estaría muerto, y él lo sabía tan bien como yo–. Me mantendré fuera de tu camino tanto como pueda, y, cuando estén cerca, actuaremos como matrimonio. Además, es solo por dos semanas, ¿verdad? –, repuse, para confirmarlo.

–Sí… –, murmuró. Me miró otra vez, hasta el punto de que casi terminé con el culo contra el suelo cuando habló–. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas hacerlo? –, preguntó.

–No deseo molestarlos, y dije que ayudaría, ¿no es así? –. Levi inclinó la cabeza y resopló.

–¿Estás seguro que no es sólo porque quieres pagarte la uni? –, preguntó. Me desmoralicé por la pregunta. Para ser honestos, no lo había pensado. En verdad no deseaba herir los sentimientos de sus abuelos, y eso era todo. Cuando vi la aprehensión que enfrentaba, Levi me giró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos–. Jaeger, olvídalo. Si en verdad deseas ayudarme, solo hazlo.

–De acuerdo… pero tendré que decirle a Mikasa–, señalé. Levi me miró con fastidio.

–¿Por qué?

–¿No cree que ella notaría mi ausencia? –, repliqué. Levi apartó la mirada, pero pude notar que lo pensaba, y que bien sabía que ella lo mataría al enterarse de las novedades.

–¿No le puedes decir que te quedarás unos días en lo de un amigo? –, preguntó, renuente.

–El único amigo con el que me quedaría, está en la universidad. Siempre puedo decirle que me quedo en lo de Hanji o Petra, pero sólo traería más preguntas–. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente. Levi volvió a girar los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, antes de hacer un gesto con las manos.

–Bien, como sea. Has lo que se te de la gana. No me importa–, masculló. Sonreí ampliamente ante sus palabras, y sentí que podía abrazarlo, pero no lo hice. Me conformé con asentir.

–Bien–, repuse, con un suspiro. Los hombros se me relajaron, mientras Levi apartaba la mirada de mí y la dirigía al corredor, donde sus abuelos estaban. Cuando vio que seguían lejos, se volvió a verme y se sentó en el sofá–. Tengo una pregunta–, dije de repente.

–Dispare–, murmuró.

–O sus abuelos no ven bien, o no les importa que yo sea un tipo…–, dije, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–Lo saben, sólo que no les importa. Mientras esté casado, no les importará, aunque mi pareja sea un animal–, gruñó, mientras se tendía en el sofá. Otra vez esas bromas, sabía que eran puro sarcasmo, pero me sorprendía que intentara bromear–…De hecho, estás bastante cerca de uno–, añadió quietamente, más para él que para mí. Levi alzó la cabeza del borde del sofá y me miró.

–Eren, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero mi abuelo tiene un don para el parloteo–, señaló. Medio que ya me había percatado de ello–. Puede hablar eternamente sobre cualquier tema. Cuando era más joven, lo oía hablar por una hora sobre el gobierno americano–, agregó.

–Medio que me percate de ello, pero... ¿Por qué me lo dice?

–Porque te quemará los oídos, así que te pongo de sobre aviso–, me advirtió. Comprendiendo, asentí, dejándose caer contra el sofá para relajarse.

–Levi, ¿podrías a ayudarnos un momento? –. su abuela llamó desde el cuarto de invitados. Levi gruñó, antes de levantarse y sacudirse.

–Sí–, respondió. Me miró un momento, con una mirada inquisitiva.

–¿Qué…? –, pregunté.

–Tengo curiosidad… ¿Seguro que tu especialización no es en drama? –, dijo.

–No, no lo es. ¿Por?

–Por nada, es que me sorprendiste antes. De no saber de nuestro acuerdo, me lo hubiera creído–, respondió, antes de irse a ayudar a sus abuelos.

… ¿Acaso me había hecho un cumplido?


	4. Tengamos una charla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera noche y la mañana siguiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema del día: Silence, de Nano

Después de la cena, Levi y yo ayudamos a los abuelos a instalarse en el cuarto de invitados. Insistí en comida casera, pero Levi repuso que todos habían tenido un día demasiado largo y no quería ponerse a cocinar (ni esperar) por la comida, aunque fuera más sabrosa. Tras conversarlo, los cuatro decidimos pedir comida china de una tiendita cerca del Time Square. Yo no la conocía, pero Levi insistió en que era muy buena. Al terminar de comer (y concuerdo en que la comida china era lo que precisaba), los ayudamos para ir a la cama. Y ahora era nuestro turno… ay no…

Había seguido a Levi de cerca con la cola entre las piernas, pero, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, juro que el corazón se me paró. Sé que no fue a causa de la lujosa y amplia estancia, porque me esperaba una habitación gigantesca tras haber visto el resto de la casa, pero, ¡estaba en la habitación de Rivaille, nada menos que mi jefe! Tampoco había pensado en eso. ¿Iba a compartir la cama con él, o dormiría en el piso? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera otra habitación para mí? Si tenía que dormir allí… si tenía que dormir allí, pues así seria.

–Hay un baño, si precisas cagar–, dijo Levi, señalando dicho lugar. Me había acostumbrado a su tono mordaz, pero a veces me sorprendía.

–Gracias–, dije, encogiéndome de hombros. En realidad, no tenía idea de cómo responderle de otra manera. Tal vez debería haberle dicho “me aseguraré de hacerlo”, pero no tenía ánimos para el sarcasmo.

–Supongo que en algún momento de mañana traerás tus cosas…–, murmuró él, más para sí mismo.

–Puedo decir que iré a trabajar–, sugerí.

–Por si no te diste cuenta, mocoso, trabajas para mí. Trabajas los mismos días que yo, y me tomé los próximos para pasarlos con mis abuelos”. Explicó, mientras se sentaba en la cama king size. Le giré los ojos cuando me llamó mocoso.

Típico de Levi.

–Prometí ayudar a un amigo en su mudanza–, improvisé–. Mientras, puede sacarlos a pasear y mostrarles la ciudad. Para cuando terminen, ya habré terminado y puedo preparar el almuerzo–. Levi me miró con una mezcla de furia e irritación, pero, tras un rato, apartó la mirada para fijarla en el piso. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y pude notar que consideraba la idea.

–No es tan mala idea…–, murmuró, nuevamente para sí mismo. Me removí en mi sitio, tratando de decidir si me sentaba en la cama o escogía un lugar en el suelo para dormir–. Supongo que podemos seguir esa idea.

–¿Tiene otra mejor? –, pregunté, con un sarcasmo que no fue intencional.

–Muy gracioso, Jaeger. No me hagas despedirte–, amenazó.

–¿Qué onda con el apellido? Después de todo, estamos casados– dije sonriendo, mientras mostraba el anillo de bodas falso en mi dedo. Ahora sí estaba siendo sarcástico.

–Vete a la mierda–, dijo Levi, levantándose de la cama–. Me voy a duchar. ¿No precisas el baño?

–Nah, estoy bien–, respondí, haciéndole un gesto. Él soltó un suspiró antes de ir a su vestidor y sacar unos pijamas–¿Dónde pondré mis cosas? –, pregunté.

–Puedes correr las mías si lo precisas–, me respondió sin mirarme. Supongo que no hará falta, el vestidor era más grande que él–. No pensarás traer toda tu habitación, ¿verdad?

–No, sólo algo de mi ropa–, repuse–. Y también mi cepillo de dientes–, agregué, sonriendo. Eso pareció agradarle.

–Muy bien–, dijo. Le observé llevar sus cosas al baño y abrir el agua. No pretendía mirar, pero mis ojos vagaron mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca. Me descubrí sintiendo celos, porque ese hombre, petiso, desgarbado y sin carne en sus huesos, tenía tremendos abdominales. ¿Cuánto tiempo me costó tener abdominales cuando iba a la secundaria? Me parece que me tomó _TODA_ la cursada.

Mi curiosidad se incrementó, mientras él seguía con sus cosas y me fue imposible no preguntarle.

–Eh… hum… ¿Rivaille? –, le llamé.

–¿Sí…? –, regresó a la habitación con una toalla sobre los hombros.

–¿Dónde… eh… dónde dormiré yo? –, pregunté.

–Obvio que en mi cama– dijo, sin el menor atisbo de sarcasmo ni rictus en la cara. Otra vez, ¿cómo es capaz de mantener esa cara de póker?

–¿Está seguro? Pu-puedo dormir en el piso, si eso facilita las cosas–. Mierda, tartamudeé. Es porque no está usando camisa y le tengo envidia, eso es _todo_.

–¿No sería un espectáculo raro en el caso de si entraran mis abuelos: tú en el suelo y yo durmiendo solo en la cama? –. Resopló y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el esculpido pecho–. Puedes quedarte en un lado de la cama, y yo en el otro. Si ellos entran, podemos hacer todo lo referido a “cariñitos”. ¿Te parece bien? –, preguntó.

Asentí, comprendiendo. Era mejor que dormir en el piso con unas sábanas como almohada.

–Sí, está bien–, dije. Levi asintió, para desaparecer dentro del cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta. Suspiré cuando me quedé solo, aflojando el cuerpo cuando estuve libre de su inquisidora mirada. Aproveche para mirar en derredor y embeberme con la belleza de la habitación, antes de sentarme en el otro extremo de la cama.

Estaba contento de que Levi me dejara dormir en la cama. Era increíblemente cómoda. Miré sobre mi espalda para asegurarme de que Levi no me viera, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, para luego hundir la nariz en las almohadas. Incluso estas tenían funda de seda azul. ¿Eran de memory foam? Yo tenía unas viejas y baratas en la cama de mi casa, y ni eran así de cómodas. Me tomé un largo rato para disfrutar del lecho, las sábanas y almohadas me adormilaron más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba, dejando que el sueño me cubriera como una manta, el perfume de Levi atrajo mi atención. Hundí más la nariz en la almohada y volví a inhalar, intentando hallar ese conocido aroma. Lo conocía por los dos años de trabajar con él como su asistente personal, pero también podía percibir algo más, algo más indefinido que no se notaba, a menos que metieras la nariz en su cabello o ropas. ¿Qué era? Lo reconocía, pero no lo podía identificar.

Era un aroma áspero, como de bosque amaderado. Quizás a lluvia. ¿Era eso? Como una buena y pesada tormenta. ¿Sería el champú que usaba Levi? Pero nunca hallé alguno con ese perfume.

Me costó varios minutos de meditación darme cuenta de que me veía ridículo. Sentado en la cama de mi jefe, olisqueando un aroma adictivo. Decidí olvidarme de eso, aunque seguía sintiendo curiosidad. Probablemente iba a descubrir que era en esas dos semanas, así que estaría bien.

Olvidando el aroma, me erguí para quitarme la camiseta y la doblé, dejándola en el piso por el momento. No tenía nada que ponerme, quedando desnudo, y una vez listo me metí entre las sabanas. No estaba seguro de si tenía permitido dormir dentro o fuera, pero si me equivocaba, Levi se aseguraría de matarme después. ¿No sería eso divertido?

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y me cubrí con las mantas. Nuevamente, ese aroma invadió mis sentidos. En verdad olía como una tormenta, y me carcomía saber cómo era posible que Levi tuviera ese olor en su propiedad privada, pero me convencí de que más tarde lo descubriría. Cerré los ojos y me relajé, el sueño fue veloz en atraparme.

Estaba medio dormido para cuando oí que Levi salía de la ducha. Apenas registre que salió y que eventualmente se sentó sobre la cama, a mi lado. Me quedé en silencio, atrayendo más las mantas a mi rostro. Aspiré de manera inconsciente su aroma. Me dí la vuelta, apenas abriendo los ojos y viendo qué hacía Levi.

Mi jefe estaba estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y suspirando, mientas sus músculos se estiraban. Tenía un vaso de agua en la mesita de luz, y junto una pequeña píldora blanca. Vagamente recordé lo que dijo el abuelo sobre tomar agua e irse a dormir, y me provocó una sonrisa: Levi se parecía mucho más a sus abuelos de lo que pensaba.

–¿Para qué es la pastilla? –, pregunté. No me había percatado de que lo hice hasta que las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, y Levi se volvió a verme, con su usual enfado.

–Para ayudarme a dormir–, repuso, antes de tomarla. Le observé volver a poner el vaso en la mesita y solté una risilla.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – gruñó, mientras tendía las mantas sobre sus piernas.

–Ah, na-nada, es que-

–¿Qué? –, me ladró amargamente, mientras se recostaba apoyándose sobre los codos.

–Me recuerda a su abuelo… L-lo del agua–, respondí, encogiéndome en el caso de que decidiera golpearme (porque lo haría, si lo fastidiaba lo suficiente). Levi miró su vaso con expresión ausente, antes de resoplar y tumbarse del todo.

–No me diga que no se dio cuenta–. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Nunca se había dado cuenta de su parecido con su bisabuelo?

–Buenas noches, Jaeger–, gruñó, antes de darse la vuelta y darme la espalda. Tiró de las mantas para cubrirse los hombros y ocultar la cabeza en las almohadas, efectivamente evitándome su imagen. Un momento de silencio se hizo, antes de que yo suspirara y me volviera a mi lado, sin mirar a nada en particular, mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Buenas noches, Rivaille…–, susurré, pero no me respondió. El silencio nos rodeó, la oscuridad al fin se asentó y me dificultó dormirme. Yo acostumbraba a hacerlo mientras oía algo de fondo, una canción tranquila (preferentemente piano) o sino las noticias de la tele. Esta situación era algo a lo que me iba a tener que acostumbrar. Podía buscar mis auriculares y escuchar música en el celular, pero no quise correr el riesgo de molestar a Levi. Que era lo único que me faltaba.

Eso me hizo acordar a Mikasa. Le había mandado un mensaje durante la cena, para decirle que me iba a quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo y que no me esperara, pero seguramente lo haría. Mañana, no solo iba a tener que explicarle la situación, también tendría que disculparme por todo una y otra y otra vez…

Me iba a matar antes de que Levi lo hiciera.

* * *

Me alegra decir que el sueño me encontró media hora después. Me sorprendió, ya que no suelo dormirme tan fácilmente (tampoco dormir) sin que algo suene en el fondo. Me sorprendí más cuando desperté, porque estaba atrapado en un poderoso abrazo: unos brazos me rodeaban, una mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi hombro. Podía oír el latido de un corazón y el apagado murmullo de unos susurros. Alguien hablaba, pero no podía asegurar de si era yo u otra persona.

–Je ne sui spas sûr. Que voulez-vous faire aujourd’hui? –. Oía con claridad la voz de Levi. No tenía idea de lo que decía o de dónde me encontraba, pero no me importó. Me acurruqué en su calor y suspiré, algo me rozaba la nariz, con el aroma de Levi.

–I’ll y a beaucoup de choses à faire dans une ville cette grande. Ill serait agréable de s’asseoir dans un parc. Pouvons-nous le faire? –. Vagamente pude identificar la voz de la abuela, pero, así como Levi, hablaba en francés. Estaba más perdido que lo esperable.

–Bien sûr, nous le pouvons–. Otra vez Levi. Su voz era mucho más fuerte que la de la abuela, a pesar de que susurraba.

–Eren aimerait-il aller au parc? –. Distinguí mi nombre, y eso me hizo abrir los ojos. Parpadeé débilmente, tenía los ojos cansados y fuera de foco. Todavía estaba algo oscuro, pero pude ver el contorno del hombro de Levi, su cuello y pecho estaban a centímetros de mi cara.

–Je ne vois pas pourquoi qu’il ne l’aimerait pas. Je lui demanderai quand il se réveille–. Dijo Levi con quietud, y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Me vi obligado a contener algo similar a un suspiro.

–Laissez-le dormir. Hier, c’était une longue journée–. Dijo la abuela tan tranquila como él, pero su voz cargaba el esperado cariño. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera emparentado a esa gente? Eran tan amables y cariñosos, y Levi era… no tan así.

–Vous n’avez pas una idée–. La voz de Levi fue sarcástica, así que seguro había replicado que le dijeron.

–Travaillez-vous dur pour votre bureau? –, dijo la abuela.

–Oui, nous travaillons dur. Nous terminons une enquête maintenant, en fait.

–Que lest votre itinéraire après? –. Para esta altura, y por el silencio, suponía que el abuelo no estaba en la habitación.

–Nous espérons pour se détendre. Cette enquête a éte difficile pour tout le monde–. Levi suspiró tras hablar, su barbilla se posó sobre mi cabeza. Suspiré a gusto, acurrucándome más cerca de su cuello, la mejilla contra su hombro, del que me percaté estaba desnudo. Toda la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta, de hecho, si acomodaba los brazos, era capaz de sentir su piel rozar la mía. ¿A dónde había ido a parar su camiseta?

Ahora que me daba cuenta, yo tampoco tenía la mía. Me la había quitado antes de acostarme, quedando con el torso desnudo. Los dos ahora estábamos en la misma cama, uno contra el oro, descamisados, y, además, Levi conversaba con su abuela como si nada, como si no fuera un momento incómodo. Y, para colmo, me estaba acurrucando contra él, con las manos atrapadas entre nuestros pechos y posadas sobre sus bíceps, cosa que recién me percataba. Había tantas cosas mal con esa postura, que ni sabía dónde empezar.

–Ne le laissez pas ruiner votre mariage comme il avait avec ariage avec Petra–. El nombre de Petra otra vez. ¿Nos estaban comprando? ¿Acaso ella me insultaba? ¿Estaba insultando a _Petra_? Ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

–Je ne vais laisser cela se produie à nouveau. Ma relation avec Eren ne sera jamais ruiné–. Volví a oír mi nombre, y no pude evitar incorporar la cabeza un poco. Eso hizo que mi fisgoneo se arruinara (que tampoco era algo fructífero, ya que no entendía nada de lo que decían), porque Levi inclinó la cabeza para mirarme–. Eren, ¿estás despierto? –, preguntó, para mi fortuna, en español.

Alcé otro poco la cabeza y la apoyé contra la almohada, en vez de su hombro. Su brazo seguía tras mi nuca, proveyéndome más comodidad mientras asentía.

–Mhm–, murmuré, mientras me frotaba los ojos con la palma.

–Ay, lindo, espero que nuestra charla no te haya despertado–, dijo la abuela frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que su rostro se arrugara con preocupación y ancianidad.

–No, no fue eso–. Sí, lo fue.

–¿Dormiste bien? –, preguntó Levi, frotándome la nuca con os dedos, que eran increíblemente gentiles de repente. Era muy atento conmigo, no tenía idea de cuánto iba a durar, pero me gustaba. Era un lindo cambio en comparación con el jefe que normalmente me pegaba por cualquier nadería.

–Sí, increíblemente…–, susurré, dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro.

–Eso es muy lindo de saber–, gorgojeó la abuela, palmeándome tiernamente la cabeza. Yo seguía consciente del hecho de que estaba semidesnudo, pero no quise ser maleducado y esquivar algo que no era más que un simple gesto. Terminé quedándome quieto en mi lugar, sin alejarme de su caricia–. Levi y yo hablábamos de ir hoy al parque. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso hoy, Eren?

–Suena muy bien–, dije, mientras me apoyaba en un codo. Levi apretó su abrazo, como si intentara recordarme nuestro plan, pero yo no era tan tonto–. Salvo que, y olvidé comentarlo, Levi, prometí a un amigo ayudarlo en su mudanza–. Logré decirlo a través de un bostezo.

–¿Era hoy? –, dijo él, logrando sonar desalentado.

–Sí, me había olvidado por completo–, gruñí.

–Ah, qué mala suerte–, rezongó la abuela. Odié lo triste que sonó, y por eso me apuré a corregirlo.

–No debe tomarme mucho. Levi, ¿por qué no los llevas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, mientras yo me ocupo de eso? Cuando todos estén de regreso, haré el almuerzo-. Miré a Levi y le sonreí, intentando verme como un recién casado. Sólo imitaba lo que había visto en la tele, y, por lo visto, los recién casados se veían muy felices por las mañanas, al despertar junto a sus personas amadas.

–No me molestaría–, dijo él, y miró a su abuela–. ¿Qué te parece?

–Es una idea maravillosa–. La sonrisa de la abuela se hizo más amplia–. Una vez que tu abuelo se despierte, le diré–. Dijo, mientras se erguía de la silla junto al escritorio de Levi. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente cuando la vi pararse, ¿no era que no podía hacerlo? La vi, claro como el agua, ayer en una silla de ruedas. ¿Qué había pasado?

Mire a Levi en busca de respuestas, y mi jefe sólo giraba los ojos. Negó con la cabeza, y me hizo volver a tumbarme contra la cama, ocultándome contra el hueco de su nuca. Me reí ante esa acción.

Ya me había percatado de lo que hacía. Estaba siguiendo el momento (actuaba), así que era normal que le siguiera el juego. Le rodeé con mis brazos y lo atraje más cerca, mis manos se posaron sobre su espalda, mientras él prestaba atención a su abuela.

–Abuela, ¿estás bien? –, le preguntó.

–Rivaille, estoy bien. Sólo un poco agitada–, susurró ella, mientras salía. Cerró la puerta, dejándonos solos y, después de unos momentos de silencio, el agarre de Levi al fin cedió. Yo solté un suspiro de alivio, y dejé caer la cabeza sobre las blandas almohadas.

–Disculpa eso. Mi abuela no sabe nada sobre privacidad–. Gruñó Levi, frotándose la nariz. Le respondí con un gruñido desde las profundidades de la almohada–. Nunca tuve privacidad de niño–, prosiguió. Alcé la cabeza y la apoyé de lado, para verlo.

–¿Vivió con sus abuelos?

–Ocasionalmente–, me respondió mientras se sentaba, y se masajeó la nuca.

–¿Por qué? –, pregunté, curioso. La mirada que me dio sugería que no debía insistir en esas cosas.

–No es de tu maldita incumbencia–. Ah, el típico Levi había vuelto. Daba algo de normalidad a una mañana ya de por si extraña–. Me voy a bañar–. Se levantó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

–Anoche lo hizo–, señalé, alzando la cabeza.

–Sí, ¿y? –. Se inclinó contra la puerta del baño y me miró. Me quedé callado un momento, y sacudí la cabeza.

–Nada, no importa–, dije, y me senté.

–¿A qué hora sales? –, pregunto, mientras apartaba sus cabellos (desordenados por la cama) de su rostro.

–Deje que me fije–, susurré, mientras me doblaba para recoger mi camisa.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –. Señaló Levi, y pude sentir las cuchillas que me clavaba en la espalda mientras me miraba. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y lo abrí para ver la hora. No logré hacerlo: había sido bombardeado con llamadas perdidas y mensajes, todos de la misma persona. Abrí el primero y lo leí.

_“Eren, ¿dónde estás? Me estoy preocupando”._ Lo leí en voz alta antes de proseguir al siguiente. "_Ya es muy tarde, al menos llámame así sé que estas bien”_. Seguí con el otro: “_Eren, atiende el teléfono. Si no lo haces, llamo a la policía.”_

Me reí antes de cerrar el teléfono y suspirar.

–Creo que eso responde su pregunta–. Gemí con culpa y vergüenza, antes de patear a un lado las sábanas–. Todos eran de Mikasa.

–¿Tu hermana?

–Sip–, dije, girando el cuello–. Se va a aponer como loca cuando se entere de esto.

–¿Estarás bien si vas solo? –. Levi sonrió con malicia ante su comentario. La verdad era que, sin embargo, no tenía idea. Mikasa no iba a estar contenta de saber que le había mentido, que pasé la noche fuera, que dormí con el jefe y que estaba el tema de contarle que jugaba a ser el marido de éste. Estaba tan jodido, que no había suficientes niveles para marcar cuánto.

–Si no sabe de mi para después del almuerzo, seguro me morí–, espeté, antes de volver a abrir el teléfono. Tenía que responderle a Mikasa antes de que en verdad llamara a la poli (si era que todavía no lo había hecho).

_“Lo siento, estoy bien, te lo juro. Llego en media hora. Tengo que hablar contigo”_, escribí antes de enviarlo. Sabía que, una vez que ella lo leyera, me iba a volver a llamar, por lo que debía apurar el paso para salir.

– ¿No quieres ducharte antes? –, me preguntó Levi.

–Nah, lo hago en casa–. Le hice un gesto con la mano. Levi se encogió de hombros antes de entrar al baño y desaparecer tras la puerta. Oí la ducha correr, y me pregunté de quién cogió esa obsesión con la limpieza, pero deseché la pregunta. Probablemente lo descubriría, viendo que no podía estar cinco minutos sin ponerse a limpiar algo. Si era tan malo como en sus abuelos, lo iban a demostrar muy pronto.

Suspiré una vez más, mientras me ponía la camiseta y me levantaba. Mi mochila estaba sobre el sofá, así que no la habían tocado. Mis zapatillas seguían junto la puerta, así que sólo debía ponérmelas antes de estar listo para irme. Si los abuelos seguían acostados, todo saldría bien, podría escabullirme sin que me vieran (aparte, vistiendo lo mismo que el día anterior), y ocuparme del problema con Mikasa.

Y, justo cuando pensaba en eso, mi celular vibró en mi mano. Bajé la mirada y miré el contacto. Era un mensaje de ella, pero cualquier cosa podría decirse en un mensaje. Contuve el aliento mientras abría el teléfono y lo leía.

_9:13 A.M._

_Mikasa:_

_“Cuando llegues a casa estás muerto.”_


	5. La pasion de la actuacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aqui vuelvo al ruedo

Me asomé al pasillo, prestando atención a las diferentes puertas de las habitaciones y buscando con la mirada a los abuelos de Levi. La abuela ya me había visto esa mañana, pero no usando lo mismo que ayer. No había considerado el traerme una muda de ropa, por lo que seguía vistiendo la misma ropa de la noche pasada. Y como seguro me preguntaría al respecto, deseé que su vista fuera muy mala para que se diera cuenta. Eso, si llegaban a verme escapando.

Con la excusa de que ese día estaría ayudando a un amigo (una mentira que jamás desmentiré), me consideraba cubierto, pero no en el tema de la vestimenta. Aunque hubiera querido usar las suyas, Levi es cinco pulgadas más bajo que yo. Nunca me habrían quedado o entrado bien, y me hubiera visto demasiado extraño vistiéndolas frente a los abuelos, o de Mikasa.

Pasé de puntillas delante de las habitaciones, hasta el living, donde no hallé a nadie. Suspiré, aliviado, mientras recogía mi mochila de camino a la puerta, feliz de que nadie la hubiese movido de su sitio de la noche anterior. La abrí para asegurarme de que estaba todo, ya que no quería olvidarme de nada. Aunque quizás podría dejar algunas de mis cosas, pero cabía la posibilidad de echar por el suelo el plan.

Estaba todo, así que me la colgué al hombro, y volví a suspirar.

Me volví, ya listo para largarme e ir a contarle a Mikasa lo que pasaba, pero, justo cuando salía, el abuelo de Levi apareció de la cocina, llevando un plato de huevos. Pegué un salto, con el corazón a mil y quedándome sin respiración. No era que me hubiera asustado, sino sorprendido tras creerme a salvo. Él tuvo la misma reacción, y se llevó una huesuda mano al pecho. Por un segundo, temí haberle provocado un sincope, pero el caballero se puso a reír por las (que creo) palabrotas en francés que había proferido.

—Santo Dios, Eren, ¡no me asustes así! Estoy muy viejo para estas cosas–, dijo, y sonreí al instante. ¿Acaso Levi no había dicho algo sobre ser muy viejo? No había pasado nada, no por ahora.

–Perdone. No lo vi–, le dije, palmeándole el hombro. La abuela de Levi salió caminando (otra vez, caminando) de la cocina, con una taza en la mano, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Ah, genial: ahora puede ver.

–Ah, ¿ya te vas, Eren? –, me preguntó, mientras achicaba los ojos para verme mejor. Asentí, sonriéndole un poco, mientras me frotaba la nuca. Podía sentir el sudor frío correrme por la espalda, temeroso de que reconociera mis ropas –. Esperaba que te quedaras, al menos, para desayunar. Hice huevos para todos–, repuso, haciendo un mohín.

–Lo siento mucho–, dije, mirando la comida que había preparado. Sabía que debía irme, y pronto, sino, Mikasa vendría en persona a buscarme (y me patearía el culo en frente de los abuelos), pero la comida se veía apetitosa, y me moría de hambre, a pesar de la suculenta cena. Sin mencionar que habría sido de muy mala educación rechazarla. ¿Qué clase de “esposo” sería, si le hiciera eso a mis tatarabuelos?

–Supongo… que mi amigo me puede esperar unos minutos.

Ahora tenía tremenda deuda con Mikasa. Semanas y semanas de vacaciones, que empezaría a pagarle ni bien esta situación terminara.

–¡Oh, maravilloso! Ahí tienes tu plato–, dijo la abuela, señalando la mesa. Le sonreí, dejé la mochila y me senté en la mesa. Los huevos estaban delante de mí, esperando a que los comiera, y no pude negarme. Eran prácticamente una espuma, hacían que se me hiciera agua la boca, y tuve que mantenerla cerrada para evitar que la saliva cayera al plato. –¿Qué tal están?

–¡Exquisitos! –, exclamé. La abuela sonrió, evidentemente feliz por la noticia, y pregunté: – ¿Cómo los hace tan ricos?

–He vivido mucho, Eren. Me aprendí todas las idas y vueltas de la cocina–, repuso, casi poéticamente diría, de no saber la verdad. Le regalé una amplia sonrisa antes de proseguir. Aunque no era mi intención comer rápido como un cerdo, no quería que Mikasa esperara demasiado. Ya me iba a matar por menos. E incluso era capaz de estar en camino para ello.

–No te atragantes, hijo–, dijo el abuelo, con tono risueño.

–No lo hago–, juré. Los dos me sonrieron, antes de mirarse uno al otro, con otra sonrisa más amplia. Eso me hizo sonreír también. Todavía no sé bien qué esperaba cuando supe de ellos, pero seguro no era esto. Ellos, en verdad, alegraban cualquier sitio.

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono en el bolsillo, recordándome mi apretada agenda. Debía tratarse de Mikasa, y por ello me apresuré a terminar el desayuno sin ahogarme, tal como me pidió el abuelo. Mi sonrisa y el hecho de que disfruté del exquisito desayuno casero de la abuela la debió alegrar, porque comenzó a tatarear una melodía que me sonaba. No tuve tiempo para preguntarle, ya que dejé el plato en el fregadero y me dispuse a salir de la cocina, dándoles un breve saludo de despedida.

–¡Muchas gracias por la comida! –, dije, mientras salía. Apenas oí a los abuelos agradecerme por haber comido, y llegué a la puerta. Mientras la abría, revisé mentalmente todo: calzado, mochila, teléfono. ¿Me olvidaba de alguna cosa?

–Eren–, oí a Levi llamarme desde el pasillo, haciéndome volver antes de salir. Levi, con el torso aun desnudo y unos jeans que le calzaban holgadamente de las caderas, hizo una breve carrerilla hasta mi lugar, su rostro un poco tenso.

–¿Sí…? –, pregunté, intentando no mirarle el pecho y ponerme verde envidia (o colorado). Mientras Levi se me acercaba, vagamente noté a los abuelos parados en el marco de la cocina. No les miré, para no levantar sospechas, así que me obligué a mantener los ojos sobre Levi.

–Otra vez, olvidaste tu llave–, me dijo Levi, mientras me tomaba la mano. Apenas si sentí el tibio metal de la llave tocar mi mano. Las manos de Levi eran suaves y pequeñas, algo que nunca había notado antes. Tenía muchas ganas de tomarlas entre las mías y comparar sus tamaños, pero no lo hice. Mientras los abuelos nos miraran, tenía que actuar como si supiera y adorara todo sobre Levi. No debía arruinarlo, ni hacer que me patearan el culo por ello.

Creía que, tras dos años de trabajar con él, lo conocía bien. Supongo que me equivoque.

Mientras las manos de Levi dejaban las mías, le miré a la cara. Apenas si noté el guiño que me dio, antes de que diera un paso y me diera un suave y largo beso en los labios. Mi cerebro estaba funcionando realmente lento, por lo cual el beso ni fue lo primero de lo que me percaté. Lo primero que noté, fue el guiño. ¿Acaso intentaba decirme que de que no descubriera el tema de la llave con los abuelos?

Yo no era un idiota, sabía que debía actuar como si viviera allí, y que tenía la llave para “nuestra” casa. La idea de que me la había olvidado “otra vez”, como dijo, no era mala, lo admito.

Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que, en verdad, me estaba besando. Mis labios estaban contra los de mi jefe, en una manera tan íntima que seguro debía revelar pasión, cariño, ternura y amor, pero, ¿cómo, en nombre de Jesús, se suponía que correspondería el gesto? Levi había estado enamorado. Sabía cómo debía sentirse, y como actuar en consecuencia. ¿Yo? Bueno…

Admito que la mamá de mi mejor amiga nos hizo besar en primer grado. Esa es toda la experiencia que tengo. No es que nunca haya querido tener pareja o algo, es sólo que nunca fui bueno tratando con la gente en un principio. Yo era de los que les gustaba arreglar las cosas con los puños, más que con la cabeza. “_Las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras_”. Yo soy el niño de los posters con esa frase.

Acciones… supongo que ese sería un buen comienzo, ¿no?

Sabía que todo era una simulación, que debía actuar en consecuencia. He visto suficiente tele y pelis como para darme una idea. Mentalmente, sabía cómo: sin embargo, fue como si mi cuerpo supiera que hacer antes de que mi mente reaccionara. Mis brazos se habían cerrado alrededor de su cuerpo, las manos se posaron en su (muy pequeña) espalda, y lo atraje contra mí.

Su pecho se apretó contra el mío, y, en medio del calor de la confusión, incliné la cabeza a un lado, para evitar que nuestras narices chocaran. Levi hizo lo mismo, pero en sentido contrario, dejando muy poco espacio entre los dos. El beso se hizo un poco más ardiente, nuestros labios se movían, tentando la boca del otro a que se abriera, y, de no haber sido porque el abuelo se aclaró la garganta, sólo Dios sabe qué tan lejos habríamos llegado con ese beso.

Levi se apartó, apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro, mientras miraba de soslayo a los abuelos. Ellos sonreían y cuchicheaban, y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue gruñir con molestia (¿o habrá sido desilusión?).

–¿No estabas cocinando? –, preguntó, casi con un siseo Levi, sus ojos prácticamente lanzando cuchillos a sus abuelos. Ellos dieron un respingo, como si creyeran que no los había visto. Rápidamente, se escondieron tras la pared. Levi se quedó mirando el marco, y, tras unos minutos, la canosa cabeza y los ojos ancianos de la abuela se asomaron. Levi soltó un suspiro, irritado, antes de volver a verme y darme un beso al lado de los labios.

–Te extrañaré–, susurró.

–Yo también–, respondí, acariciándole la mejilla y apartando unos mechones de sus ojos.

Definitivamente, mi cuerpo sabía que hacer antes que _yo_ mismo.

–Ahora–, dijo Levi, en tono serio–, ¿no puede uno tener un poco de jodida privacidad por aquí?

Repentinamente, se volvió a su familia, su cuerpo apartándose para ir tras sus abuelos. Reí cuando vi a la abuela esconderse en la cocina y, tras esperar unos minutos, oí trozos de la conversación.

_–No tengo idea de lo que dices._

_–Tú eres la que está ciega, yo no. Podía verte desde un puto kilómetro de distancia._

_–No hables así en presencia de tu abuela, Rivaille. Te criamos mejor._

Volví a reírme antes de dejar el departamento, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Fue en ese momento que, sin saber el motivo, mis piernas decidieron al fin ceder. Caí con un sonoro golpe, soltando una exclamación que me dejó sin el poco aire que me quedaba (ya que Levi me lo había chupado). Sentí como el rubor cubría mis mejillas, y un ardiente dolor esparcirse por mi pecho y estómago.

Maldición. Cuando Levi me explicó esta locura de plan, nunca se molestó en decirme que nos besuquearíamos. ¿Qué sigue, que tengamos sexo, y los dejemos ver? No puedo decir que eso me gustaría.

Entiendo que uno que otro beso debe incluirse, o algo parecido a lo que hicimos recién, cuando me besó al lado de la boca, pero lo otro… sentí mi rostro arder con sólo recordarlo, y que un sitio que no _debería_ también se calentaba.

¿Acaso sobreviviré estas dos semanas?

* * *

Suspiré, mientras estiraba la mano para abrir la puerta. Que Mikasa no me saltara encima tras abrirla debería haberme animado, pero, por algún motivo, me preocupó. Que no lo hiciera era que, o había salido a buscarme, o que ya estaba en la comisaria… _intentando encontrarme_. Eso, o que estaba dopada. Mientras entraba al apartamento, recé porque fuera la segunda opción.

Esta silencioso, pero podía oír la tele en la habitación. Yo siempre la dejaba prendida, y era claro que Mikasa nunca la apagaba, sin importar cuánto le fastidiara. Debió dejarla para tranquilizarse, pero la tele no sirve de mucho. Me quité en silencio el calzado, antes de entrar en el pequeño espacio que llamamos living, cocina y comedor, el cual se veía horrible. Ella no estaba allí.

No se habría ido, sin importar lo que le hiciera o el pánico que experimentara, y menos después del mensaje que le mandé, diciéndole que estaba en camino. Seguro que no había salido, así que ¿dónde estaba?

–… ¿Mikasa? –, la llamé, con cuidado. Como respuesta, oí nuestra tele apagarse y el ruido de movimiento. Repentinamente, ella apareció desde nuestra habitación, y la culpa me embargó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Su pobre cabello negro estaba revuelto y enredado, como si se lo hubiera estado tironeando la noche entera. Bajo los ojos, tenía unas horrendas bolsas, cosa extraordinaria, ya que Mikasa tenía un régimen de sueño excelente y sabía cómo corregir “esas zonas problemáticas”, como les decía (aunque nunca le hacía falta). Vestía lo mismo que el día anterior, eso lo sabía, ya que Mikasa siempre se ponía ropa buena antes de ir a la uni.

–Eren…–, musitó, con evidente alivio. La vi correr hacia mí y me sentí a punto de dar la vuelta hacia la puerta, temeroso de que fuera a matarme, pero, para mi sorpresa, unos fríos brazos me rodearon, atrapándose en un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Eh-! –, espeté, casi cayendo por su repentino abrazo. Estaba a punto de corresponderlo, cuando ella de golpe se apartó, y me dio tremenda cachetada– Ay, Mikasa, ¿qué-?

–¡Me diste un susto de mierda, Eren! –gritó Mikasa. No era de las que maldecía (descontando cuando se trataba de Levi), así que era evidente que la había alterado terriblemente. –¿Por qué no respondiste el teléfono antes? ¿Por qué no te molestaste en decirme dónde estabas? –. Y, así, comenzó la metralla de preguntas.

–Me quedé dormido, no fue mi intención asustarte, ¡lo juro! –, expliqué, mientras alzaba las manos. No me di cuenta de ello, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando lo hice. Mikasa me las miraba, y, en la izquierda, en el anular, estaba el anillo falso que Levi me había dado. Ella se estiró para tomarme la mano, y, mientras la inspeccionaba, sentí que el corazón se me subía a la garganta. Mikasa tenía el rostro totalmente anodino, ilegible, y eso me aterraba más que la culpa que sentía.

–Mikasa… lo puedo explicar.

–Jesucristo…–, susurró ella, que tampoco era persona religiosa: pero ahí la tenía, diciendo Su nombre.

–No es lo que parece–, agregué, mientras ella comenzaba a dar vueltas en la habitación.

–A no, ay no, no, no–, comenzó a repetir, una y otra vez, frenética.

–¡En serio, no es lo que parece! –, traté de decirle, por encima de su retahíla.

–Eren, por favor, sólo… dime que no está embarazada, sólo di eso.

–Mikasa, por favor, ¡nunca haría eso! ¡Sólo deja que te explique! –, ladré. La acusación de que había dejado a alguna pobre chica embarazada, que me había casado por la culpa era dura, incluso para que alguien como Mikasa lo sugiriera.

–So-sólo cálmate, y respira. Una vez que lo hagas, te explicaré todo–, dije, en un tono más conciliador, esperando de que me prestara más atención.

Pareció funcionar, porque dejó de dar vueltas, y se detuvo para respirar. Observé sus hombros caer tras un profundo suspiro y, al fin, ver que sus nervios se habían aplacado.

–Okey, tal vez prefieras sentarte, es una historia larga–, dije. Mikasa se lamentó, antes de arrastrar los pies hasta el sofá y sentarse. Me senté a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre la que tenía sobre el regazo, intentando relajarla–. Bueno, unos días atrás, Rivaille me dijo que sus tátara-

–Sabía que ese zoretito tenía algo que ver en todo esto–, masculló ella.

–Mikasa, para. Sólo escúchame. Puede que, al final, sea tu personaje favorito de la historia–, le dije. Mikasa soltó un gruñido, antes de hacer un nuevo mohín–. Me dijo que sus abuelos venían de visita, y necesitaba que alguien simulara… ser “su esposa” mientras ellos estuvieran de visita, que iban a ser unas semanas.

No hizo falta que dijera mucho más. En su cabeza, las conexiones fueron veloces (es muy lista, ¿qué esperaba?), y rápidamente estalló.

–¡_Carajo, no_! –, gritó, parándose, casi haciéndome caer del sofá.

–¡Sólo escúchame! –, tuve que volver a gritarle. Mi muy amorosa hermana se mordió el labio inferior, antes de volver dejarse caer al sofá–. Lo sé, es raro, pero él nos pagará la uni a cambio. Todo lo que debo hacer es simular ser su pareja por dos semanas, y ya.

–¿A qué te refieres con que nos pagara la uni? –, preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Es parte del trato. Dijo que, como tiene tanto dinero, no sabe en qué gastarlo. Mikasa, pagará la uni de los dos, y eso nos hará la vida más fácil. Y sólo hay que hacer esto. Puedes renunciar a tu trabajo para centrarte en tus estudios, y podremos mudarnos de este basurero para ir a un lugar mejor, lejos de toda esta mugre–, seguí explicando. Pude notar los engranajes girar en su cabeza, analizando la situación y calculando cada palabra que decía.

Bien, la primera batalla había terminado, y llevaba la delantera.

–Hará nuestras vidas más sencillas, y todo lo que debo-

–Sí, ya sé, ser su mujer–, escupió, interrumpiéndome (¿Por qué todos asumen que seré la chica de la pareja?).

Me quedé callado, sabiendo de que había entendido todo, y que no quería saber más del tema. Era consciente de que, si insistía, podría obligarme a no hacerlo, sin importar cuán beneficioso fuera todo. Sólo esperaba que no se pusiera en orgullosa y dijera que no le quería deber dinero a Levi, a pesar de que medio me lo estaría ganando–. Y… ¿anoche estuviste con él? –, me preguntó.

–Sí, en su casa–, expliqué.

No digas más de lo que te pregunte. No expliques de más. Dale sólo lo que te pida.

–¿Sólo harás a sus abuelos felices?

–Sí, a sus tatarabuelos–, corregí.

–¿Ya los has… conocido?

Ay no. Ya estaba pensando más de la cuenta.

–Sí, vinieron desde Francia.

Simula la culpa. Hazla que se percate de que no puedo recular. Vinieron desde Francia, para conocerme, y era algo importante.

–¿Cómo son?

Bien, ahora los evaluaba. Lo sabe, y si se parecen a Levi, va a obligarme a volverme.

–Son muy dulces: el abuelo es muy gracioso, y la abuela encantadora. Esta mañana, nos hizo el desayuno a los dos, pero como había prometido venir, sólo comí la mitad–. Tuve que insistir en esos detalles, para probarle que eran muy amables.

–De acuerdo–, masculló, clavando los ojos en el suelo, pensativa–. Así que… si vas a seguir con esto, este “juego”, ¿significa que se besaron?

_Ay mierda._

–No, to-todavía no. Tratamos de evitar esas cosas, para no levantar sospechas–. No iba a decirle acerca del ardiente besuqueo que tuve con Levi hace media hora. Sabía que, si lo hacía, en serio lo mataba.

–… ¿Estás _bien_? –, preguntó, y no ignoré el ligero quiebre en su voz, mientras sus ojos negros al fin encontraron los míos. Le ofrecí una débil sonrisa, y le revolví los cabellos.

–Claro que lo estoy. Sus abuelos me tratan como de la familia, y Levi está siendo amable…–. Para ser honestos, en verdad lo era, pero era todo un acto. Noté el brillo en su mirada, ella también se había dado cuenta–. Mikasa, lo hago por nosotros…–, susurré.

–… Lo vas a hacer a pesar de todo, ¿no? –, preguntó, resoplando con resignación. Sonreí ampliamente, antes de estirarme y atraparla en un abrazo.

–¡Mikasa, gracias! –, festejé contra su cuello. Pude oírla refunfuñar, en realidad hacer mohines, porque había ganado. Hombre, me encanta ganar, pero no era una gran victoria, ni siquiera un premio de consuelo. Solo deseaba que estas dos semanas pasaran rápido.

–Eren, por favor, sólo ten cuidado–, me rogó, mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

–Pero claro. En serio, la zona donde vive está llena de seguridad–, le explique, mientras me ponía derecho. Mikasa giró los ojos, y le soplé los cabellos del rostro.

–No me refería a eso, pero es bueno saberlo–, repuso.

–¿A qué te referías, entonces?

–No quiero que te lastimes por _él_, por su culpa, o la de sus abuelos–. Sus labios se arrugaron, y apartó la mirada–. Ya perdimos mucha familia…–, susurró. Logré sonreír débilmente, pero la situación no era esa. No iba a hacerme cercano. No me iba a encariñar con Levi, o los abuelos.

Esto era solo un contrato, un acuerdo laboral, si prefería verlo así. Eso era todo, y solo duraría dos semanas. Si me lo planteaba como alguien con TOC, serian ahora solo trece días. Era todo lo que faltaba.

–Mikasa, no dejaré que pase. Lo prometo–. Le palmeé otra vez la cabeza, y esa pequeña e inusual sonrisa asomó sus labios.

–Bueno…–, susurró Mikasa, y abrió los brazos en busca de un abrazo. Se lo devolví con gratitud, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de separarnos.

–A lo mejor, consigo que Levi ceda y los conozcas, así ves que me tratan bien. En verdad son amorosos, y estoy seguro de que les encantaría conocerte–, dije.

–Supongo que eso no sería malo…–. Se encogió de hombros. Antes de ponerme de pie, solté un suspiro, y me estiré para aliviar la tensión de mis músculos.

–Pero eso deberá ser después. Tengo que recoger mis cosas antes de que regrese con los abuelos–. Me lamenté un poco, y lejanamente oí a Mikasa hacer lo mismo. Sabía que no estaría feliz con esto. Creo que sólo una vez nos separamos, durante tres días, y fue en un campamento en sexto grado. Tres días, y ella me tumbó al piso cuando regresé. Me dijo vivamente que se había aburrido a horrores, de que mi mejor amigo, Armin, y ella, me habían extrañado terriblemente, y que no tenía permitido volver a irme de casa.

Si tres días le habían sido tan difíciles, y no podía dormir en mi ausencia, temía cuán duro le iban a resultar estas dos semanas.


	6. La visita a la oficina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los abuelos visitan a los chicos en el trabajo.  
Levi es tierno (?)

.

Mis dedos recorrieron el teclado, mis labios hicieron una mueca a la propuesta que veía. Tras unos segundos, pensé y reescribí la oración. Cuando lo hice, sonreí, orgulloso, antes de enviársela a Levi por mail.

–¡Listo! –, festejé, mientras me tendía en la silla.

–Hoy estás muy alegre, Eren–, rio Petra desde su oficina.

–¡Al fin terminé ese puto documento, y se lo mandé a Rivaille! ¡Puedo respirar en paz! –, proclamé, soltando un profundo suspiro y luego descansé mi cansada cabeza en mis manos.

–Es muy bueno escuchar eso, nos hace más fácil nuestro trabajo–, gruñó Aurou desde su oficina. Resoplé, cerrando los ojos mientras me daba un descanso.

Honestamente, me sentía bastante bien conmigo mismo. A pesar de que había vivido los últimos dos días en lo de Levi con sus abuelos, había resultado un agradable descanso, por lo cual estaba fresco como lechuga para el trabajo. Había sido eficaz en la oficina, y por ello, ahora tenía tiempo para relajarme. Si pudiera, me habría ido a casa para descansar, quizás tomar una siestita, pero entonces recordé que, temporalmente, mi “casa” era lo de Levi. Aunque me dejara irme, los abuelos estaban esperando en casa.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –, preguntó Petra, asomándose por el divisor.

–¿Piensas que me descubrirán si me hecho una siesta aquí? Podría intentar hacerlo con los ojos abiertos…–, sugerí por lo bajo.

–Puedes intentarlo, pero deberías esperar a ver qué tiene Levi para decir. Puede que pida hacer revisiones a ese reporte–, me explicó con cuidado.

–Qué mala onda...–, gruñí, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: Levi puede que quisiera alguna revisión, como siempre, así que tenía que tratar de permanecer despierto… por ahora.

–Eren, disculpa, pero es sólo precaución. Si fuera yo, te dejaría que duermas todo el día–, dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras trataba de asomarse totalmente.

–Es algo bueno de saber, pero, desafortunadamente, no eres la jefa.

–Por suerte–, oímos que dijo Aurou.

–Arráncate la lengua–, ladró Petra, mientras se hundía en su silla.

–Oh, vaya, ¿qué puso de malas a Petra? –, miré por encima del hombro y hallé a Hanji, inclinada sobre mi divisor, _afortunadamente_, sin la aterradora máscara.

–Aurou–, dije secamente.

–Ah, bien–, se encogió de hombros, como si nada, porque, en verdad, lo era. Los dos peleaban lo suficiente como para saber y _aprender_ que solo había que ignorarlos.

–Y, ¿qué la trae por aquí? –, di la vuelta con la silla para enfrentarla.

–Levi quiere verte–, respondió ella, y sus cejas se alzaron y bajaron.

–Ay, dios, hijo de fruta, la…–. Sabía que, si maldecía, Petra me escucharía, y no era alguien a quien le gustara mucho eso. Me pareció algo tanto gracioso como irónico, teniendo en cuenta con quien estuvo casada por una década.

–Eren, ¡que boca sucia! –, dijo Hanji, sarcástica.

–Ya lo sé, soy peor que Rivaille–, repuse con una sonrisa triunfal. La oí reír junto con Petra, mientras me levantaba para ver qué era lo que Levi quería. En verdad esperaba que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo… o casa… o lo que fuera.

Estaba muy tranquilo, y no tenía ánimos de que me gritara. Había conseguido recuperar, en unas pocas horas, bastante autoestima, y no deseaba que Levi lo arruinara, pero, de ser así, no había vuelta. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme ahí, y recibir el castigo que me infligiera.

Dejé caer la cabeza, el mentón dio contra el pecho con tristeza, mientras llamaba a la puerta de mi jefe. Me respondieron pronto y entré, sin más miramientos.

Levi estaba sentado en su escritorio, los pies balanceándose sin nada más que hacer (como si tuviera la estatura como para que sus pies tocaran el suelo) y en sus manos un documento. Sin dudas, el que le había enviado recién.

–Hola, ¿deseaba verme? –, pregunté, mientras entraba.

–Sí–, respondió, más bien susurró, y bajó la hoja–. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo, con mis abuelos pegados a nosotros sin parar–, agregó, mientras se tendía hacia atrás–. Gracias por todo esto–, dijo al fin.

–Momento–, alcé la cabeza, clavándole la mirada–¿Me da las gracias a mí?

–Cuando alguien te agradece, así es como se hace–, replicó.

–¿Me agradece? –, con un ataque de sarcasmo, me dejé caer en un sofá y me llevé la mano al corazón, y exclamé– ¡Me está dando un paro cardiaco!

–¿Por qué les caes bien? –, gruñó, frotándose la nariz.

–Así que les gusto, ¿ah? –, dije, tras mi pequeña escena.

–Si, en especial mi abuela: te adora–, señaló, algo aburrido.

–Entonces, es bueno saber que lo estoy haciendo bien–, dije–. Pero, ¿quién iba a sospechar algo después del beso del otro día-?

–Como estaba diciendo–, me interrumpió–, gracias. En verdad me ayudas, y te ganas tu dinero.

–Bien… de nada–, repuse, aún un poco sorprendido–. Y yo que me preparaba para que me grite por el informe ese–, me froté los hombros, aliviado.

–Aparte de tu horrorosa gramática y redacción, está bien.

Y ahí fue mi autoestima.

–Gracias–, dije por lo bajo. Suspiré, antes de acomodarme en el borde del sofá–. Así que, ¿está todo bien con los abuelos y yo?

–Sorprendentemente, sí. Deberías oírla a mi abuela hablar sobre ti: “Il est très mignon, il est très adorable, Je pensé que c’est un très bon acteur…–, siguió hablando, y todo lo que podía era quedarme mirándolo, confundido.

–¡Guau, me ama! –, dije, con más sarcasmo.

–En verdad lo hace. Eso fueron cumplidos. Cree que eres lindo y encantador.

–¿Encantador? Lindo, lo entiendo, pero, ¿encantador?

–Es francesa, ¿qué vas a hacer? –, preguntó, y me reí–. Evidentemente, yo no lo entiendo.

–Oh, amada esposa, gracias–, rezongué.

–Tú eres la esposa–, dijo, saltando del escritorio.

–¿Hay algo en mí que me convierta en la esposa? –, repuse-–. Hasta Mikasa dijo lo mismo.

Levi miró un momento por sobre mi hombro, dejando que el silencio se instalara entre nosotros, antes de volver a mirar los papeles. Lo oír mascullar algo, pero no le entendí.

–¿Qué?

–Nada–, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No, en serio, ¿qué?

–Nada–, volvió a decir.

–¿Qué es? –, chillé, esperando molestarlo lo suficiente como para que me lo diga. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que no tenía demasiada paciencia, y no le gustaba que lo molestaran. Eso lo sabía muy _bien_–. Vaaaaamoooos, ¡dígame! ¡Dígame!

–Dije que no ni a palos eres el activo–, admitió al fin, pero, no sin algo de molestia.

–¿Por qué? –, repliqué.

–No lo sé. Es algo en ti–, indicó.

–¿Algo en mí? –, inquirí, antes de que una llamada a la puerta nos liberó de esa situación.

–Ah, Levi–, Hanji sonrió su acostumbrada sonrisa boba.

–¿Qué pasa, anteojuda de mierda? –, le preguntó él, evidentemente molesto. Ni lo ocultaba.

–Ay, qué feo humor–, repuso ella, y gimoteó–. Y yo que venía para darte una buena noticia, y sólo me ladras.

–Si Erwin necesita que firme algo, dile que lo hago en un condenado minuto–, gruñó Levi.

–No, no es eso. ¿Eso es lo que consideras una buena noticia? –, meditó Hanji, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla–. Qué curioso…

–Que te largues de mi vida es la mejor noticia que me darían–, dijo.

–Bueno, me voy, pero, primero, quería contarte de que tus abuelos están aquí–, dijo sin más, y se marchó tan rápido como vino.

–¿Qué? –, respingué, saltando del sofá totalmente azorado. Levi tuvo la decencia de, por un momento, mostrarse tan sorprendido como yo, y luego corrió a su puerta. La abrió y se asomó, y, por un silencioso segundo, maldijo y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

–Están aquí…–, masculló, cerrando la puerta.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –, dije, con el terror embargándome.

–¡Y yo que carajo sé! –, ladró Levi.

–Mierda, si comienzan a hablar con los otros, con Petra - ¡oh Dios! –. No podía imaginarme sus reacciones, en especial la de Petra, pero estaba seguro de que todas serían malas. No podría soportar que ella me odiara. Después de todo, Petra era quien me ayudó cuando comencé a trabajar allí. Rápidamente se hizo una amiga cercana, y no podría soportar perder esa amistad.

Escondí la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de ocultarme, pero no servía de mucha cosa.

–Eren, para––. Me ordenó–. Sólo quédate aquí un momento, ¿bien? –. Se marchó, dejando la puerta entreabierta, y rápidamente me puse a mirar por el hueco. Lo vi parado un momento, mirando a nuestros amigos darles una cálida bienvenida. Cuando apareció Petra, los abuelos estaban chochos. La abrazaron, besaron y ella les devolvió el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo.

No sabía que ellos seguían en buenos términos. Era algo lindo de saber, y que era algo de lo que no debía preocuparme.

–¡Grand-mère, grand-père! –, les saludó ella, mientras los abrazaba–¡Tu me manques!

Eso era nuevo para mí: no sabía que Petra hablaba francés.

–Petra, tu es belle, comme d’habitude–, dijo la abuela.

–Merci–, el rubor de Petra era muy intenso, tanto que lo noté desde mi sitio.

–Abuelo, abuela–, al fin, Levi les interrumpió. Los dos le ofrecieron un abrazo, que el nieto aceptó a regañadientes: era evidente que no estaba de ánimos para grandes reuniones– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Saben que no me gusta que vengan a la oficina.

–Bueno, queríamos traerle el almuerzo a nuestro chiquito–, dijo la abuela, señalando una canasta de picnic en su regazo–. Eso era todo, y ver cómo les iba a nuestros chicos en el tra-

–¡Bueno! ¡Almorcemos entonces! – exclamó Levi, de mala manera, pero fue para tapar sus palabras, y a la evidencia. Tomó la silla de ruedas de la abuela y la guio a su oficina, el abuelo detrás en paso muy lento–. Deberían avisarme cuando vengan aquí–, le oí mascullar mientras entraban a la oficina.

–¡Se suponía que sería una sorpresa! –, lloró la abuela.

–Y estamos sorprendidos. Mucho–, dije yo, completa y absolutamente fastidiado.

–Ah, Eren, ahí estas–, se alegró ella. Fui a su lado y la abracé, teniendo cuidado con la canasta en su regazo. A la vez, Levi ayudó a su abuelo a entrar a la oficina, y cerró la puerta detrás. Vagamente, oí la traba, manteniéndonos a salvo.

–En serio, ¿para que vinieron? –, les preguntó repentinamente.

–El almuerzo–, volvió a llorar la abuela, alzando la canasta. La tomé de sus manos, sonriendo, y la puse sobre la mesita de café–. Sólo queríamos mimar a nuestros chicos–, volvió a lamentarse.

–Levi, no seas tan malo. Sólo querían hacer algo lindo–, dije, en pos de consolarla. Ella me sonrió, palmeándome la mano.

–Eren, gracias–, dijo.

–Levi, no seas tan malo con nosotros–, le retó el abuelo.

–Perdonen, es que… sólo estoy sorprendido–, admitió Levi, encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero, hoy no era un buen día para hacer esto.

–¿Por qué? –, replicó el abuelo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–… Estamos trabajando–, admitió Levi, renuente, aunque sonó débil y patético, ¡hasta _yo _podía dar una mejor excusa!

–Bueno, ahora es la pausa para el almuerzo–, dijo la abuela, abriendo la canasta–. Anda, siéntate, y come–, ordenó. La obedecí, porque tenía la sensación de que no me iba a gustar verla enojada, especialmente a ella. Levi resopló mientras se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba a mi lado. El abuelo se sentó en el puf de enfrente, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la abuela alistó la comida.

Parecía que se había traído toda la cocina con ella: había tazas, platos, cuencos, cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos. No sé cómo le hizo para hacer entrar la comida, ya que no era una canasta tan grande. Sacó una hogaza de pan fresca, un cuenco con ensalada, otro con filetes de pollo y, si eso no me había hecho salivar, ella agregó un plato con torta de chocolate con salsa de caramelo. Todo eso, más una jarra de agua fresca, estaba en la canasta. Sabía que era agua fría, porque noté la transpiración gotear del envase.

–Es esto el almuerzo, ¿o mi última cena? –, pregunté, mientras ella comenzaba a repartir los platos. Se rio por mi pregunta.

–Cuando mi abuela cocina, es con todo–, dijo Levi, pero sonó cansado. Debía estarlo por la sorpresa.

–Espero que les guste. Hice mucho, así que no se contengan–, dijo ella.

–¡No lo haré si lo hacen! –dije, alzando una mano.

–Posiblemente se coma casi todo. Eren come como si hubiera estado semanas sin probar bocado–, dijo Levi, mientras comenzaba a picotear la ensalada. No me ofendí: era cierto. De hecho, lo sentí como un cumplido. Todos me habían dicho que comía así, cosa que sé mejor que nadie.

–Eso es bueno saber. Este chico podría subir algo de peso. Estás en los huesos–, dijo el abuelo, pinchándome la mano con el tenedor.

–Cosa rara, considerando lo mucho que como–asentí, y me dispuse a llenarme la boca con el pollo.

–No comas así, querido. Te vas a ahogar–, señaló la abuela. Asentí en vez de hablar, consciente de que les asquearía si comía con la boca abierta. Me armé mi propio plato: ensalada con pollo, una rebanada de pan con mantequilla, y una taza de agua.

Era, prácticamente, el paraíso. Recordé cuando mis padres todavía vivían, y teníamos picnics con Mikasa y Armin en la playa. Eran recuerdos maravillosos. Sólo deseé no largarme a llorar en su presencia.

–Y–, empecé a decir, para cambiar de idea, y pregunté–, Levi, ¿hace cuánto Petra habla francés?

–En la secundaria, cursó cuatro años conmigo–, respondió, con un trozo de pan a los labios.

–Momento, ¿estudiaste francés? ¿Por qué, si eres de Francia?

–Porque tenía dieciséis años, y quería tener una materia fácil–, repuso, sonriendo con malicia.

–Uf, ahora me encantaría ser español–, gruñí–. Eso habría hecho mucho mejor mi promedio.

–Eren, eres listo, sólo que vago–, señaló él.

–No lo soy–, le saqué la lengua.

–Eso indica tu informe–, respondió.

–Ah, patéame–, ladré, y tomé un sorbo de agua.

–Después–, otra sonrisa asomó a sus labios, mientras me ahogaba.

–¡Levi, no delante de ellos! –, exclamé, cuando recobré el aliento. Los abuelos rieron, así que supuse que no les molestó la insinuación que había hecho su nieto.

Después, conversamos sobre todo y de todo. Yo era el que hacía la mayoría de las preguntas, sobre donde habían nacido (el abuelo era militar y la abuela la hija de un ricachón que poseía viñedos), como se conocieron en la escuela, en que trabajaron, y cuando se retiraron. Yo hablé hasta que la comida se acabó, y agoté todas las preguntas que eran apropiadas. Les emocionó que me interesara tanto en ellos, era algo que noté en el brillo de sus miradas, algo que no podían simular, y me alegró saber que hice bien mi papel.

–Oh, vaya, hemos hablado demasiado sobre nosotros. Eren, por favor, cuéntanos sobre ti–, dijo la abuela, con una risa cálida. Me sorprendió el pedido, y mi gesto alentó sus risas. Yo aclaré la garganta y me senté derecho.

–Ah, bien. Bueno… esto…–. Estaba totalmente perdido– ¿Qué quieren saber? –, repuse.

–Bueno, ¿cómo es tu familia? –, dijo el abuelo.

–Ah, eh… bueno, tengo una hermana. Es adoptada, pero, para ser sincero, a veces se me olvida–, dije, intentando esquivar temas sensibles.

–Bien, ¿y de dónde es ella? –, preguntó la abuela.

–De Japón. Después de que su familia se mudó, los padres murieron en un accidente, curiosamente, de camino a visitar a mi papá. Era médico, y su madre habría estado enferma–, explique, mientras me rascaba la nuca, en un tic nervioso.

–¿Era? ¿Pasó algo? –, repuso el abuelo.

–Sí, eh… murieron en un accidente de tránsito, cuando tenía diecisiete. Se desbarrancaron de un puente y se hundieron en un lago congelado, o algo así. Ahora que lo pienso, ha pasado mucho tiempo–. Suspiré, sintiendo la tensión en el aire. No quería arruinar la alegría acumulada, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía que mentir, y no era bueno en ello.

Odiaba esto, tanto que me dolía, pero, si les contaba lo que en verdad había pasado, entonces, ¿Qué pensarían de mí? Debía hacerles creer que éramos un buen matrimonio. No iba a arruinarlo con la verdad.

No estaba bien.

–Siento mucho oír eso, Eren–, dijo la abuela con suavidad, y se tendió sobre la mesa, para tocarme la rodilla–. La muerte no es algo fácil, en especial referido a la familia.

–Sí… pero, vean, todavía tengo a Mikasa, y, ahora, a Levi–. Envolví un brazo en torno al aludido, quien respondió cruzando sus dedos con los míos, y dándome un beso en la mandíbula. No me molestó este beso, ya que era algo pequeño, pero había algo raro en el gesto. Era casi como si se estuviera disculpando, de una manera en que no delatara el plan.

–Es verdad, y también nos tienes a nosotros. Eren, también somos tu familia–. Dijo el abuelo. Para ser sinceros, eso casi me hizo llorar, y por varias razones. La primera, fue la declaración en sí. Armin solía decírmelo cuando estaba triste, y lo extrañaba muchísimo, porque era tan dulce, amable y considerado para con los demás.

Ese era el motivo por el cual deseaba llorar.

Mentía. Era un mentiroso hijo de puta. Le mentí a los abuelos de Levi, le mentí a Levi. No estaba casado con él, no era parte de su familia, y eran tan amables conmigo. No merecía ese cariño o aprecio.

–Me encantaría conocer a tu hermana pronto, Eren–, dijo la abuela, haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento– ¿Vive cerca? –, agregó.

–Sí, de hecho, no es lejos. Le acabo de contar sobre ustedes. Tiene los mismos deseos, pero está yendo a la uni y también trabaja, así que habrá que acordar el día–, dije, con una sonrisa.

–Eso sería maravilloso–, gorgojeó la abuela– ¿Podríamos ver fotos de tu familia? Tengo mucha curiosidad de ver cómo era tu mamá.

–Ay abuela…– suspiró Levi contra mi hombro– ¿Por qué no sólo te metes en la casa de su hermana, y husmeas todo?

–Levi, está bien. Sé que soy guapo–, reí, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

–Bueno, en realidad, me interesan más tus ojos–, repuso la abuela–. Soy los verdes más brillantes que he visto.

–Sí, mi amigo solía decir que parecen el océano–, señalé.

–¡Ése era el color que pensaba! –, la abuela chasqueó los dedos, pero, como su piel era tan suave, no sonaron–. No podía dar con él.

–Se está volviendo loca…–, suspiró el abuelo. Volví a reír, y esa terrible atmosfera tensa desapareció, quedando como algo que imaginé.

Los abuelos no se quedaron mucho más, considerando que nos devoramos el postre. Después, Levi se aseguró de que dejaron el edificio antes de poder relajarse, como yo. Aparte de intercambiar palabras con Hanji y con Petra, no había nada explícito sobre el encuentro que tuvimos. Se marcharon y, una vez que volvimos a escondernos en la oficina, nos dejamos caer al sofá, soltando suspiros de alivio.

–Qué mierda…–maldijo Levi, frotándose la frente.

–Fue más problemas de lo necesario–, mascullé.

–Me disculpo por ellos. La abuela no conoce el sentido de privacidad. ¿No te conté? –, dijo–. Solía hacernos esto a Petra y a mí. Entonces era muy molesto, y ahora rompe mucho los huevos.

–A pesar de todo, intentaban ser amables. No podemos enojarnos por eso con ellos–, dije, soltando una risita.

–Petra dijo que, durante la luna de miel, mi abuela llamaba cada cinco minutos–, gruñó Levi. Me reí al oírlo, pero, por el tono de su voz, supe que decía la verdad. No me sorprendía, porque parecía el tipo de persona que hacia eso–. Y, de nuevo, lo siento. Gracias por soportarlos.

–Ay, por favor. ¿Qué es la vida sin sorpresas? –, dije con sarcasmo, pero, mentalmente, la sorpresa me había dejado sin energías.

–Bueno, sí… fuiste una gran sorpresa–, susurró Levi.

–Siento no haber dicho algo mejor, sabía que, de haber mentido, se habrían dado cuenta. No tenía sentido hacerlos sospechar de algo.

–Así que, era verdad–, sonó más como una declaración, pero percibí la pregunta en ello.

–Sip, soy una persona muy jodida–, dije con una risa, pero lo hice de nuevo. También le mentí.

–Siento lo de tus padres–dijo él. Me puse de pie, y sacudí mis pantalones, quitándome motas imaginarias.

–No es algo importante. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya lo superé–, suspiré.

–Eren–, me interrumpió Levi, y noté la autoridad en su voz. Me volví a mirarlo, para hallar que también se había puesto de pie, pero ya estaba en su escritorio, y el aroma del pollo seguía en el aire–. No tienes veintiocho, en realidad tienes veinte. Lo que pasó, fue hace tres años–, señaló, un poco rudo.

–¿Y…? –, dije.

–No debes simular que no te duele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado esta entrega. Levi ha resultado tener su corazoncito


	7. El cinturón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan a desvelarse cosas muy duras del pasado de Eren

–¡Oh, vaaamos! –chillé, mientras empujaba la puerta del ático.

–¿Seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? –, preguntó Levi a mis espaldas, y pude oír la sonrisa en sus labios.

–No, só-sólo está un poco…–. Me detuve y empujé la puerta con el hombro. Los goznes se soltaron, junto con la puerta, que voló dentro del ático y me hizo caer dentro, sobre el polvoriento suelo. La falta de aire me dejó resoplando y me ahogué con el polvo que llenó mis pulmones. Escuché a Levi entrar, y al volverme a verlo, noté que se había cubierto la boca con un pañuelo. –trabada…–, terminé de decir, entre resuellos.

–Jaeger, por Dios, esto ruega por un servicio de limpieza–, gruñó, mientras miraba en derredor.

Aquello, en realidad, no era un verdadero ático. El motivo por el cual con Mikasa conseguimos este lugar tan barato, era porque no lo habían terminado. Una de la habitaciones era apenas maderas en el piso, con clavos sobresalientes de los muros, le faltaban las ventanas, y la tubería estaba a la vista. Lo usábamos más que nada de depósito, pero, desde la muerte de nuestros padres, no lo habíamos vuelto a abrir.

–Rivaille, no podemos pagarnos una empleada de limpieza–, dije, mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo y la mugre–. Aparte, es un ático, se supone que esté polvoriento.

–Un ático de mierda–, tosió, pateando una pequeña caja del suelo.

–¡Oiga, cuidado! ¡Hay cosas frágiles en estas cajas! –, le informé. Levi giró los ojos, recorriendo el cuarto y husmeando el contenido de las que estaban abiertas. Podía oírlo mascullar para sí mismo, señalando que no estaría en esa ratonera de no ser porque su abuela había querido ver fotos de mi familia. Yo solo lo ignoré, y me puse a revisar una caja.

No había muchas fotos, y las que teníamos las habíamos enterrado. Era duro para Mikasa y para mi mirarlas tras sus muertes, así que las escondimos hasta que pudiéramos pasar la página. Nunca volvimos a sacarlas. Las únicas que quedaban fueran eran las de mi mamá, y las conservaba en mi habitación. Y, aunque hubiera querido llevarme esas, no servirían, ya que en todas tenía algún tipo de herida.

No estaba orgulloso, pero, evidentemente, era lo único que tenía.

Escuché a Levi revisar una caja a mis espaldas, sin dudas esperando hallar las fotos y largarse de la mugre. Normalmente, le habría reprochado, pero, como el polvo me comenzaba a marear, me hizo concordar con él. Quedarme más tiempo implicaría desmayarme, así que proseguí la búsqueda.

La primera foto que hallé fue de Mikasa, Armin y yo, en el parque. Era una que tomó mi papá, y detrás nuestro estaba mamá. Nos había abrazado a los tres, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Quise llevarle esa a los abuelos, pero, entonces, me percaté de que no serviría: en la foto, tenía un ojo morado.

–Qué mal…–, dije, y me fijé en las otras. Encontré dos más: una conmigo y mi madre en la tina a los cinco años (en la que me lavaban la cabeza), y la otra era de mi padre al volante del coche, conmigo en su regazo. Quitando la otra, la de mi padre serviría.

–¿Todavía no encontraste nada? –, ladró Levi.

–Sólo ésta–, la alcé para mostrársela– ¿A la abuela le importará cuántas fotos llevemos?

–No, pero supongo que esperará un poco de cada mierda–, masculló mientras miraba la foto–. Así que, ¿ésa es tu mamá?

–No, es mi padre–. Reí cuando sus ojos mostraron cierta sorpresa–. Sólo que le gustaba tener el pelo largo.

–Supongo que no heredaste eso–, dijo en tono jocoso.

–Al principio, sí, pero me fastidiaba que siempre se me cayera sobre la cara. Estoy muy conforme con cómo lo llevo ahora–, señalé, bastante orgulloso de mi mismo. No me importaba que lo tuviera reseco y crespo. Ya no lo tenía encima de la cara, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

–¿Tienes más de ésas? –, preguntó Levi, mientras revolvía la caja. Obviando mi foto en la tina, revisó otras, hasta encontrar una de mi padre, Mikasa y yo, sentados en el sofá, mirando repeticiones navideñas.

–¿Qué tal ésta? – dijo.

–Ah…–. Me acerqué a mirarla: en esa foto, también tenía un ojo morado, junto con el labio partido.

–Espera…–. Evidentemente, Levi vio las heridas, por lo cual se la arrebaté.

–No está buena. Déjame buscar una de mi mamá–. Insistí, devolviendo la foto a la caja. Sentí la mirada de Levi sobre mis hombros, antes de notar que los encogía y se dirigía a otra caja. Solté un suspiro contenido, sintiendo la tensión aflojarse de mis hombros.

Proseguí con la búsqueda, callado. Encontré tres más que me parecieron buenas: una con sólo mis padres, en su boda. Entonces yo ya tenía cuatro meses, pero parece que fui bastante tranquilo (cosa rara, ya que soy bastante parlanchín). La segunda, era de cuando pintamos con Mikasa, por primera vez, nuestra habitación. Ella y yo nos peleamos por los colores, por lo cual, intentando interceder (y hacernos cerrar el pico), mi madre metió sus manos en los dos botes de pintura y garabateó en las paredes. En la foto, los dos estábamos cubiertos de azul y violeta, y las paredes eran un desastre de huellas de manos.

La tercera, y última, era de nuestro primer día de clases. Con Mikasa caminábamos de la mano de papá, mientras nos llevaba al edificio. Tenía el pulgar en la boca, un tic nervioso de cuando era niño, y Mikasa era su acostumbrado rostro tranquilo y sombrío. También recordé que mamá lloraba tras la cámara, así que sabía que esta foto mostraba más de lo que decía. Estaba un poco arrugada en los bordes, pero seguro que a los abuelos de Levi no les importaría.

Lo oí mover algunas cajas y mirar su contenido, pero no le presté atención. Sonreía: los recuerdos, aunque un poco tristes, eran nostálgicos.

–Oye, ¿y esto qué es? –. La voz de Levi dijo de repente a mis espaldas. Aparté las fotos que sostenía para ver a qué era lo que se refería Levi, y me quedé tieso. De una caja, había sacado un cinturón, que era su único contenido. Sentí que se me helaba la sangre, al punto de que di un paso hacia atrás y choqué con unas cajas apiladas.

–¿D-de dónde sacó eso? –. Era evidente de dónde, pero la pregunta igual la tartamudeé, mientras intentaba recuperarme.

–Estaba en esta caja–. Señaló, y dijo: –Era la única cosa que tenía dentro.

–Bien, ¿po- podría dejarlo? –, pedí, volviendo a tartamudear. Estaba perdiendo la compostura.

–¿Por qué era la única cosa aquí dentro? ¿Es algo importante, como de un cuero en particular? –, inquirió, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el cinturón.

–No, n-no, pero, por favor-

–¿Qué es esto al final? –. Levi se puso a rascar una costra rojiza que estaba pegada en el broche del cinto: verlo toquetearlo me hizo perder los estribos.

_–¡Levi, déjalo!_ –, ladré de repente. De inmediato, Levi lo dejó y me miró, más sorprendido que molesto por mi estallido. En cualquier otra situación que le halla gritado, me podría haber golpeado hasta dejarme sin sentido. Sin embargo, ahora podía ver que en realidad obedecía. Hizo lo que le pedí, dejó caer el cinturón en la caja sin miramientos, y sentí la culpa embargarme.

Le había gritado por nada. No había hecho nada malo y no sabía nada, y yo le había gritado.

Era como _él._

Salí disparado del supuesto ático, sin mediar más palabras. Me llevé una mano a la boca para evitar decir algo mientras iba al balcón, en busca de aire fresco. Ni bien salí, colapsé contra la baranda, apoyando la frente en el frio metal, resollando. La ansiedad hizo que el cuerpo me temblara, y el frescor ayudó un poco a relajarme, pero no lo suficiente. Acabé de rodillas, las manos aferradas a los hierros, como si se trataran de un salvavidas, mientras que las piernas colgaban del borde, inútiles.

La culpa era suficiente, pero el miedo seguía presente, como si estuviera detrás de mí. No podía liberarme del deseo de huir. La ansiedad me aplastaba, y no tenía idea de cómo disiparla. Sabía que se suponía que debía inhalar y exhalar para liberar la tensión, pero, en ese momento, era demasiado para mí.

Unos minutos después, oí a Levi salir. Se sentó a mi lado, imitándome al dejar colgar las piernas tras la baranda, y en vez de apoyar la cabeza en el metal, lo hizo sobre sus manos. Unos minutos silenciosos pasaron entre nosotros. El único sonido eran mis resollados intentos de recuperar la calma.

–Mira, no es asunto mío saber lo que pasó, pero quizás, si lo comentas, te aliviará–, dijo con voz plana y aburrida. Tragué con dificultad, la garganta se me había cerrado.

–N-no–. Sonaba como la mierda, y lo era–. No quiero molestarle…

–No lo haría. Me importaría un carajo–. Otra vez el tono aburrido, pero el ligero fastidio en su voz me alivió un poco. Era el toque de normalidad que precisaba.

–Siento mucho haberle gritado…–, murmuré, derrotado.

–Está bien. Tienes tus motivos...–. Después de eso, se hizo más silencio. Esta vez, fue más largo y aburrido, pero estaba bien. Fui capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos y recordar unos trucos para mi ansiedad. Logré respirar, aunque el corazón seguía palpitando duramente en mi pecho, haciéndome difícil tragar.

Era como si el corazón se me hubiera subido a la garganta, y no quería regresar a su sitio. Mierda, eso apestaba.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –. Levi interrumpió el silencio con su pregunta.

–Sí… sí, estoy bien–, aseveré, asintiendo.

–Pareciera que quieres vomitar por encima de este borde–. Señaló. Si, supongo que estaba bastante pálido, pero algo de mi color natural debería haber regresado ya.

–Perdón…–, murmuré.

–Si lo vas a hacer, avísame, así me alejo–, me comunicó. Me reí un poco, pero no tenía náuseas, sólo estaba agotado. Los acontecimientos del día eran demasiado para que los manejara alguien como yo, pero, incluso cuando los sentido adormecidos y cansados, a pesar de los nervios fritos que dejó mis piernas fláccidas, era consciente de que había hecho algo malo. Todavía debía compensárselo a Levi, a quien le había gritado tan feo.

–Pe-perdone, me refiero al haberle gritado.

–Ya dije que estaba bien. Después de todo, tienes tus motivos–susurró, mirando por encima del borde al oír la bocina de un auto. Miré para ver dos autos en “T”, uno intentando retroceder y el otro siendo un grosero mientras trataba de robarle el sitio–. Hay gente muy bastarda–, evaluó Levi.

Asentí con un susurro, cerrando los ojos para oír los bocinazos. Aquella gente no era tan bastarda como lo era yo.

–Si, eso va a ser de mucha ayuda–, masculló Levi, cuando uno de los autos intentó meterse donde había estado el otro.

–Mi padre acostumbraba a golpearme…–, dije, rompiendo el silencio que se hizo luego de que Levi se había callado. Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí. La tensión en el aire era tan densa, que podía cortarse con un cochillo, y odiaba que las cosas fueran tan incomodas, pero no quería que pensara que me había alterado por una tontería. Para mí, ese cinturón no era una _tontería_ –. Co-con el cinto, digo… y, en ocasiones, con sus puños…

–¿Eso era lo que había en la punta del cinturón? –, preguntó, sin vacilación alguna. Tragué con dificultad el nudo que me ahogaba, pero no bastó. Solo pareció empeorarlo–¿Tu sangre…?

–No lo usaba muy seguido…–, dije con timidez.

–No importa–, me interrumpió–. A pesar de todo, te golpeó con eso–. Fui capaz de oír un gruñido en su voz, y me pregunté si le molestaba. ¿Qué motivo había para que se enojara?

–Era solamente cuando hacía algo malo.

–¡No importa! –. La repentina agresividad hizo que al fin lo mirara. Parecía tan sorprendido por ello como yo, y se apresuró para apartar la mirada, suspirando pesadamente, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

–No quería que pensaras que era un rarito por reaccionar así a algo tan común–, susurré, agachando la cabeza con culpa. No pretendí que las cosas terminaran así.

–¿A eso consideras normal? –, me preguntó, apretando los dientes –¿Qué te golpeen cuando haces algo mal? ¿Qué, volcaste leche sobre la alfombra? –. Pretendió hacer una broma, pero mi silencio le respondió.

Claro que lo hice. Dibujé en las paredes, y me quedé despierto pasada mi hora: cosas de niños. Sólo que asumí que, además, había hecho algo para hacer enojar tanto a mi padre para que me golpeara.

–Eren–, suspiró nuevamente–. No… creas eso. Sé lo que piensas, así que no lo hagas.

–No sabe lo que pienso–, repliqué.

–¿Ah, no? ¿No me estarás desafiando, Jaeger? –, repuso. Aparté la mirada, clavando los ojos en el suelo. La pelea que hubo abajo ya se había resuelto hacía rato, dejando las cosas en paz–. Piensas que hiciste algo que otros chicos de tu edad no hacían, y eso hizo que te pegara. Piensas que, tal vez, eras tú el problema.

–Tal vez, eras la causa. Tal vez, no le gustaba cómo resolvías las cosas, e incluso, cuando hacías algo bien, solo para tener su atención, nunca se daba cuanta, y creías que habías hecho otra vez algo malo–. Apreté dolorosamente los dientes, mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar proferir un grito–. Sigues olvidando qué tan viejo soy, Eren. He visto tanta mierda, como para pedirle a Dios que destruya el mundo. Sé exactamente lo que piensas, así que no me contradigas.

–Después, se disculpaba. No quería-

–No importa. Si en verdad se odiaba por hacerlo, nunca te habría vuelto a pegar, pero lo hizo, y también se disculpó por ello–. Cerré los ojos hasta que me ardió. No me gustaba recordar esas cosas, y que me arrojaran todo a la cara me lastimaba. Bueno, era algo obvio: sentía como si estuviera a punto de lanzarme a la calle–. Déjame adivinar: a veces, hacías cosas malas para que te pegara y se disculpara, y eso hacía que sintieras que tenías un verdadero padre.

–Lo intentaba…

–Necesitaba ayuda. Si de verdad lo deseaba, la habría buscado, por ti.

–¡Le importábamos!

–Entonces, ¿por qué no buscó ayuda?

–¿Sabe qué? ¡Me disculpé por haberle gritado, porque no quería que pensara que lo hice por una tontería! ¡No preciso que me diga todo esto! ¡No de parte de alguien como usted! –. Me levante de repente, intentando apartarme de Levi, pero el también se paró y me tomó de un brazo. Me volví a gritarle, pero él alzó mi brazo y mi puño estuvo frente a su rostro.

–¿También hizo esto? –, preguntó, aludiendo a las marcas de mordeduras de mi pulgar.

–¡Claro que no, yo me las hice! –, liberé mi brazo, pero sentí la necesidad de mantener mi posición, por lo que no me moví.

–¿Por qué? –, inquirió. Aparté la mirada, volviéndome a morder el labio. En verdad odiaba pensar en estas cosas.

–… porque dijo que, si hacía algún ruido, me pegaría más. Por eso me mordía, para silenciarme–, expliqué.

–¿De verdad…? ¿Y por qué Mikasa no las tiene? –, dijo de repente.

–¿Qué…?

–Nunca la tocó, ¿verdad? –. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que me sentí tan desolado. No quería seguir explicándome, ni continuar con esto– ¿Acaso…?

–No-no, pero-

–¿Por qué crees que era así?

–El gobierno pagaba para que la cuidáramos. Si la lastimaba, seria evidente. Le creerían a una niña si decía que le pegaban, pero no a un niño. Siempre me excusé diciendo que jugaba demasiado rudo con Armin.

–Eren, responde la pregunta. ¿Por qué crees _tú_ que era así?

–Acabo de decir-

–No digas lo que te enseñaron. ¿Por qué crees que tu padre solo te golpeaba a _ti_?

–¿Por qué hice algo malo? ¡No lo sé!

–Eren, estoy seguro de que lo sabes, sólo que no lo quieres admitir.

–¡No lo sé! –. Ya no podía contener mis gritos. Traté de huir y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero Levi me tomó de la muñeca y me mantuvo en mi lugar.

–No quieres decirlo, pero lo sabes. Los dos lo sabemos, y es muy obvio. Sabes que sólo te golpeaba a ti, y que no te trataba igual, porque no te quería tanto como a su esposa, o a Mikasa.

–Levi, basta-

–Créeme, Eren, _sé_ lo que piensas. Sé lo que has pensaste entonces, y lo que pensarás. Lo vi demasiadas veces–. Tiró del brazo y yo, ya sin fueras, dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sé que no era lo que había pretendido, pero se la buscó. Sólo rogué para no largarme a llorar.

–Estaba enfermo, Eren. Estoy seguro de que te quería, pero no estaba bien de la cabeza…

Sentí las lagrimas arder en mis ojos, y, vacilante, llevé mis manos a sus costados. Le sentí devolver el gesto, apretando mis hombros. Por un momento, pensé que intentaba apartarme, por lo que intenté hacerlo, pero me rodeó los hombros y me contuvo. Ya no pude mantener la compostura, y las lagrimas manaron de mis ojos, a las cuales no pudo ni quise contener. Solo mantuve la cabeza en su hombro, la nariz un poco hundida en su cuello.

–Cre-creí…–, se me quebró la voz, acallándome, pero Levi sacudió la cabeza.

–Sé lo que piensas–, me susurró contra el oído–, así que no hace falta que hables… no puedes culparte a ti solo.

–Era mi cul-

–No–. No me dejó terminar, en cambio, me hizo enfrentarlo. Las manos me sostuvieron el rostro, su pulgar acaricio ligeramente mis pómulos. No medité sobre lo extraño que era que compartir ese momento con un practico desconocido, o que experimentaba un derrumbe mental sobre mi jefe: nada me importó. Tomé sus manos, mientras me inclinaba para apoyar mi frente con la suya.

–Perdone por haberle gritado…–, dije, apologético.

–Ya te lo dije, está bien. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte las cosas para que al fin te entren en esa cabeza dura? –, replicó. Sonreí ante su sarcasmo, feliz de saber de que todavía era capaz de hacerme bromas. Porque eso implicaba que las cosas seguían como siempre, o tan normales como podían ser entre nosotros, y lo serian por un poco más.

–No, es que… soné como mi padre… le grité cuando no sabía nada sobre el cinturón…

–Entre tú y yo, hay una gran diferencia–, dijo Levi.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Estabas asustado, Eren. Creciste para estar siempre a la defensiva, y eso hiciste. ¿De que debía tu padre “defenderse” cuando eras niño? –. Ya no era capaz de tragar el nudo de mi garganta, sólo asentir para demostrar que lo entendía y volver a apoyarme en su hombro. Le oí suspirar, casi molesto, antes de revolverme los cabellos.

Estaba seguro de que lo fastidiaba, completamente: después de todo, acababa de revelarle algo personal, que tan sólo otras dos personas sabían. Eso debía haberlo molestado, un poco, mierda, a mi me molestaría, pero, bueno, tal vez no. Si Levi tenía algún oscuro secreto de su pasado, lo escucharía, y, sin importar que fuera, probablemente lo aceptaría…

Posiblemente. Dependería de lo que fuera.

–Esto es vergonzoso…–, susurré. Ni podía imaginar lo ridículo que me sentía por haberme descompuesto en su presencia… en la de mi _jefe_.

–Bueno –. Levi me apartó de su hombro y me dio unas palmadas para consolarme, tal como alguien como él podía hacerlo–. Componte, entonces. No quiero que mi abuela se asuste por verte tan mal.

–¿Me veo lamentable? –, pregunté, riendo un poco, mientras me encogía de hombros.

–Sí–, respondió con sencillez –. Podemos decirle que tuviste una reacción alérgica al polvo. Lo creerá.

–¿Qué hay con las fotos?

–Ya tenemos suficientes. Si pide más, le diremos que están guardadas. ¿Te parece bien?

–Mmmm–. Levi se apartó, desapareciendo en el ático, donde habíamos dejado las fotos. Suspiré, ordenando mis pensamientos e intentando calmar mi respiración. En verdad me veía terriblemente patético, pero algunas de las palabras de Levi me sirvieron. Me sentía mejor, y, después de haber contenido por tres años todo ese dolor, aunque no me había liberado de todo, sentía como que podía respirar un poco mejor.

Levi tenía razón, hablar me había ayudado. Había pensado hacerlo con Mikasa, ya que también tenia un pasado jodido, no tanto como el mío, claro. Quizás, ella también precisaba librar un poco de stress.

–Oye–, dijo Levi, surgiendo del ático, con fotos en las manos –. Estas son las únicas que querías usar, ¿no? –, preguntó. Asentí y tomé las fotos, mirándolas una vez más.

–Perdona, se arrugaron–, me di cuenta de que, cuando me embargó el pánico, acaba arrugándolas con las mano sin querer. Había muchas cosas que no quise hacer.

–No pasa nada. Seguro mi abuela dice algo sobre lo auténticas que son y bla, bla, bla–. Volvió a alejarse, tomando sus llaves de la mesita donde las había dejado –. Qué vocecita de mierda.

–Me parece tierna–, insistió, mientras lo seguía.

–Eren, no creciste con ellos. De haberlo hecho, no te parecería tan tierno –. De nuevo, otra mención a su pasado. Apenas un desliz, pero, esta vez, era distinto a la primera vez que lo mencionó. Esta vez, dijo que creció con ellos, a diferencia de cuando dijo que vivió ocasionalmente con ellos. Sabía que era mejor no hacer preguntas, a pesar de que me quedaba con las dudas.

–Oiga, espere –, dije. Levi se volvió a verme, mientras abría la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa? –, dijo. Repentinamente, lo dejé solo para ir a buscar una de la caja, la de navidad. También tenía moretones en la foto, en los brazos y en la mandíbula, pero ya inventaría alguna historia: una pelea en la escuela, un accidente de bici, lo que fuera común para un chico.

De todas, esa era, _por lejos_, mi más preciada.


	8. Quemando los recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NdT: La cosa comienza ponerse más triste… a todo esto, a quienes leen, no es que vaya a dejar este fandom, pero tengo también uno IronStrange que me interesaría traducir… ojalá comenten si les atrae la idea o no…

-*--*-*-*

Revisé a conciencia el documento en el que trabajaba, manteniendo los dedos a una pulgada del teclado de la laptop. Gracias al caos de los últimos dos días, había descuidado mi tarea, faltado a dos clases, y mañana debía que entregar un trabajo sobre un caso. El profesor me había advertido que me retrasaría si no lo entregaba.

Cosa que no quería que pasara.

Ya me habían chillado por faltar a las clases, así no precisaba atrasarme, pero este trabajo era más complicado que los demás. Algunas preguntas eran simples, pero explicar en las respuestas cómo los abogados se equivocaban y acertaban era la cuestión. Uno sólo sabe hablar, no siempre explicar las cosas en tu propia lengua, el problema era algo así. Sabía que el abogado había cometido un error, pero no sabía cómo redactarlo.

Tal vez no debí haber faltado a esas clases…

–¿Qué haces? –. Alcé la cabeza, y vi que Levi estaba parado contra el marco de la habitación. Miraba con una expresión de fastidio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero era su aspecto normal. No me afectaba en nada.

–Ah, so-sólo algo de tarea. Tengo que entregar esto mañana, o estaré en problemas–, respondí, frotándome el cuello.

–Apesta ser tú–, masculló, entrando al dormitorio. Giré los ojos y sonreí, pero tenía razón: me habían pedido esto hace meses y yo, siendo el vago que era, lo dejé estar. Ahora, como siempre, entraba en pánico e intentaba hacerlo a los trompicones, cuando debí poner todos mis ánimos meses antes.

Lo sabía. Lo hacía siempre. Entraba en pánico, enloquecía, lo hacía, y luego, me relajaba. Para esta altura, se supone que debería haber aprendido.

–Sí, pero es mi culpa. Lo tendré listo–, dije, algo molesto.

–¿Y sobre qué es? –, preguntó Levi, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

–Es un caso ficticio, pero se supone que debemos identificar qué es lo que hizo mal el abogado, explicarlo, y plantear una solución–, expliqué.

–Asco… – Levi hizo una mueca de rechazo al tema, y concordé en que no era el mejor de los temas– ¿Ya sabes las respuestas?

–Sí, las sé, pero no puedo armar el texto–. Dije, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Quiere ayudarme? –. No sabía por qué se lo pedía, pero, ya que sus abuelos habían sacado el tema a colación, pensé: ¿por qué no? Valía la pena pedir su ayuda.

Pareció que, en cierto grado, mi pedido funcionó. Levi se inclinó ligeramente sobre la pantalla, para leer las consignas que había enviado mi profesor. Mientras, Le escuché hablar para sí mismo. Sólo pude captar frases sueltas, como “pedidos de dinero” y “cláusulas agregadas”. Lo demás, era un borrón.

La consigna en sí era de tres páginas, por lo que no me sorprendió que Levi se tomara su tiempo para leerla, el suficiente para leerla completa y asegurarse de haberla comprendido. Y, entonces, le oí decir…

–¿Qué clase de situación de mierda es esa?

Tuve que contener la risa, porque lo dijo de tal manera que sonó molesto, asqueado, perturbado y desilusionado a la vez. No debió haberme parecido tan cómico.

–El abogado tomó dinero, ilegalmente, de su cliente, mintiendo como la mierda sobre pagos y reclamos de cláusulas. _ Él mismo _ debería ser encerrado. ¿Qué mierda es esta cosa? ¿Un chiste? –. Aquí ya no pude contener la risa. Caí contra las almohadas, riendo vivamente, haciendo que me doliera la panza.

–¿Esta mierda te da problemas, Jaeger? Me preocupa tu futuro–, dijo sin rodeos. Tenía que calmarme dejar de reír por cinco minutos, y explicarle que comprendía toda la situación y que entendía sus palabras, pero no podía. No había oído a Levi estallar así desde…

Nunca antes lo había escuchado estallar _ así. _

–L-lo sé, sólo que no sé cómo escribirlo–, tartamudeé entre la risa.

–Justo como lo dije–, señaló.

–¿Maldiciendo y eso? –, repuse.

–Sí, mierda.

–Seguro al profesor le encantaran esas palabras extras–. Salté de la cama y me volví al documento que escribía. Sep, seguro me echaban si lo explicaba con todas las maldiciones que dijo Levi.

–Deberían darles puntos extras por añadirlas–. Me había acostumbrado al sentido del humor de Levi… si así podía decírsele. No era que no lo tuviese, el tema es que no era “amable”, teniendo en cuenta que raramente intentaba hacer alguna broma. En apenas unos días, había llegado a entender su peculiar sentido del humor.

–Después de todo, soy adulto, y concuerdo. Así hablo todos los días–, dije, mientras escribía. – ¿Qué hacen los abuelos?

–Miran la tele–. Asentí, y se hizo el silencio. Escribí unas oraciones más, antes de percatarme de que no se había marchado. Seguía sentado a mi lado, en la cama, sin decir palabra. Creí que leía lo que ponía, y tal vez me ayudaría, pero, aunque hice una pausa, no dijo nada. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la pantalla, y cuando me volví a verlo, me miró.

–¿Qué pasa? –, pregunté. Levi miró por un momento a los grandes ventanales, y luego me miró de reojo. Era una mirada amenazante, que me produjo escalofríos, y no pude evitar tragar saliva por el miedo– … ¿Rivaille?

–¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –, preguntó, de repente.

–¿Ah?

–Un paseo en coche. ¿Te gustaría ir de paseo en mi auto? –, preguntó de manera directa. Me le quedé mirando un momento, luego a la laptop, y otra vez lo miré, insinuando que estaba demasiado ocupado como para ira “dar un paseo”–. Preciso una respuesta con palabras, Eren.

–Tra-trabajo en mi informe–, balbuceé.

–¿Es un sí o un no? –. Tuve la sensación de que, a pesar de que me negara, no tenía opción a ello.

–Su-supongo que podría tomar un descanso, pero, ¿cuánto tardaremos? –, repliqué.

–Depende. No debería ser largo–, murmuró, mientras se incorporaba.

–¿Preciso algo para este _ paseo _? –, repuse, sarcástico.

–En realidad, no. Trae tu celular, si quieres–, dijo, mientras salía de la habitación, le seguí con la mirada antes de cerrar la laptop y apartarme de la cama. Me estiré antes de salir y hallar a Levi en el living, con sus abuelos. Ellos efectivamente miraban la tele, los ojos de la abuela miraban con voracidad al hombre que cocinaba en la pantalla.

Ahora sabía en dónde había aprendido a cocinar tan bien.

–Abuelo, abuela: Eren y yo saldremos–, les anunció, mientras tomaba sus llaves.

–Ten cuidado, Levi–, repuso la abuela, totalmente absorbida por el programa como para interesarse a donde o porqué salíamos.

–¿A dónde van los dos? –, replicó el abuelo.

–A una cita–, murmuró Levi, saliendo.

–Me aseguraré de que volvamos a una hora decente–, dije antes de salir. Escuché al abuelo reír desde el living, pero no me pude despedir: Levi me sacaba a trompicones, y apenas si pude calzarme.

–Eh, eh, Levi, ¡momento! –, dije, mientras me arrastraba por el pasillo.

Levi se detuvo, mirándome con otra de esas miradas ilegibles. Me soltó la muñeca, y pude ver las marcas que había dejado en mi piel. Él también las vio, y la culpa fue evidente en su rostro.

–Perdona… –, musitó, y volvió a caminar. Le seguí cerca, algo inquieto. Emanaba un aura terrible, y no pude evitar sentir que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

–Rivaille, ¿pasa algo? –, pregunté, intentando mirar su rostro, pero la mantuvo gacha, ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo.

–No, es sólo que tengo mucho en la cabeza-, repuso, suspirando.

–No debería. Va a provocarle calvicie–, señalé. Noté el mínimo esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios, antes de que volviera a levantar la cabeza.

–Cállate–, dijo. Le obedecí, permanecí en silencio como me dijo. No había que fastidiar a Levi cuando estaba de malas. Para el desconocedor, su malhumor era perenne, ya que así actuaba, pero, tras ser su asistente durante años, conocía cómo se veían sus diferentes facetas.

Que no eran lindas.

Decidí no seguir hablando. A pesar de que nos subimos al coche y se puso a conducir, permanecí callado, aunque el deseo de interrogarlo era enorme. Creí que había dicho que no sería largo, así que supuso que sería un paseo de unos cinco minutos a donde fuera que íbamos. Estaba terriblemente equivocado. Eso, o Levi tenía mal el sentido del tiempo.

Para cuando llegamos al puente Henry Hudson, no me pude mantener ni quieto ni callado.

–Rivaille, ¿a dónde vamos? –, pregunté, más bien, gemí.

–Paciencia, mocoso. Ya casi estamos–, respondió. Tenía la impresión de que no me iba a dar más información, pero eso no evitó que rompiera el silencio con más preguntas. Estaba muy aburrido.

–¿Cuánto más?

–Unos cinco minutos.

–¿Cinco minutos exactos?

–Sí, ya casi estamos.

–¿Ya llegamos?

–Eren–. Me reí ante su tono. Le había hecho esa pregunta para mosquearlo, y funcionó.

–¿Al menos podemos poner algo de música? Es demasiado silencio–, suspiré, mientras me apoyaba contra el cristal.

–No tengo nada–, repuso.

–¿No tiene radio? –, repliqué.

–Sí–, dijo.

–¿Puedo escuchar la música que pongan?

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estoy manejando–. Rezongué para contra la ventana. En verdad detestaba el silencio. No me molestaba una dosis ocasional, pero, si era algo regular, tendía a divagar y pensar en todo y todos, cosa que estaba siendo demasiado frecuente últimamente. Como no quería despertar a Levi, ya no miraba la tele por las noches, tampoco enchufaba los auriculares para oír la música en el celular y calmarme los nervios. Lo menos que podía hacer era permitirle su descanso, ya que tenía problemas de sueño.

Así que mis divagaciones continuaban. Después de lo que pasó ayer, se había vuelto incontrolable. Seguía teniendo flashes sobre mi pasado, sobre mi familia, sobre mi _ padre _. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía el destello del latigazo en mi dirección. Cada vez que me relajaba, podía oler la comida casera de mamá, y oír a Mikasa llamarme para ir a la escuela. Cuando más me concentraba en esos recuerdos, evocaba los paseos en el parque con Armin, o a leyéndome sus incontables libros (no fui, ni soy, un ávido lector).

Vería a mamá yendo hacia nosotros, para decirnos que estábamos atrasados para la cena, y que a Armin se le hacía tarde para volver a su casa. Entonces, yo haría un puchero y rogaría para que se quedara a pasar la noche, porque íbamos a la misma escuela, y le sería más fácil, ya que nuestra casa estaba más cerca que la suya. Juntos caminaríamos hasta y de regreso de la escuela, y en las tardes nos hundiríamos en la tarea, él la terminaría más rápido, y Mikasa me señalaría que debía poner más atención. Inevitablemente, la situación concluía con Armin ayudándome con la tarea o dejándome que se la copiara. A Mikasa no le gustaba, y Armin me recriminaría que debía tomar más apuntes, pero así era la vida.

Esa era la vida. No era la mejor, ni la peor, pero era mi vida. Una con la que estaba a gusto.

–¡Eren! –. Di un salto en mi asiento cuando oí a Levi gritar mi nombre de forma repentina. No me había percatado de que otra vez lo había hecho, de me había puesto a divagar el resto del viaje, y Levi me había traído de regreso, dándome un tremendo sacudón y gritando mi nombre.

–Mierda, ¿cuántas veces tengo que llamarte? –, maldijo.

–Mmm… pe- perdone, me distraje–, me disculpé, frotándome la nuca.

–Eso es evidente: no lo hagas costumbre, da miedo–, masculló, mientras salía de su sitio al volante. Sacudí la cabeza un poco, fijándome que al fin habíamos llegado a detenernos. Levi caminó a mi lado del coche y abrió la puerta, sus ojos grises clavándose en mí, mientras destrababa mi cinturón.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –, preguntó.

–Sí, sí, estoy bien. Tan sólo me adormilé un poco–, expliqué. Levi no pareció gustar o creerse mi respuesta, sin embargo, se apartó para que saliera. Di un paso fuera del auto, miré en derredor y nos descubrí en un parque. No sabía cuál, porque no iba a uno desde niño, y menos a solas, pero era algo hermoso.

El suelo no era más que césped y unas escasas flores, dispersas aquí y allá, los árboles eran enormes y altos, por lo cual para ver sus copas debía inclinarme hacia atrás. Había un par de asientos y mesas para picnic, así como espacios para encender fogatas. Esos espacios eran más escasos que las flores, pero eran una buena idea: una cálida fogata a media noche, haciendo picnic en familia.

Costumbre mía era el armarme un escenario perfecto en la cabeza.

–Wow… –, susurré, asombrado.

–Agradable, ¿no? –, susurró Levi a mis espaldas. Di unos pasos hacia delante, oyendo el confortable sonido del césped bajo mis pisadas. Vivir en una ciudad no tenía esos lujos.

–¿Cómo conoce este lugar? –, pregunté.

–Solía venir bastante seguido cuando era más joven. Hace unos quince años que no vengo–. Me volví a verlo sacar un atado de cigarrillos del bolsillo del pantalón. Encendió uno y tomó una calada, recorriendo el área con los ojos, antes de volver a hablar–. Ha cambiado un poco.

–¿Cómo?

–Solía haber un parque para que jugaran los niños. Luego, se volvió apenas un sitio de descanso, pero ya nadie viene a este lugar–. Volvió a chupar el cigarrillo y soltó el humo, entonces, el fuerte olor me hizo arrugar la nariz.

–No sabía que fumaba–, señalé, apoyándome contra el coche, tal como él hacía.

–No lo hago. Antes sí, pero ya no.

–¿Y por qué ahora está fumándose uno? –, le miré de soslayo, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

–No lo sé, sentí que tenía ganas, supongo… sólo de uno. No me gusta quemar mi vida con un solo atado–. Levi hizo caer la ceniza, antes de volver a llevarlo a sus labios.

–Entonces, eso es bueno. Es algo muy malo para usted–, dije, orgulloso. Me habían criado para pensar que los cigarrillos eran algo malo, y que, si llegaba tocar siquiera uno, mi madre que encerraría en el cuarto hasta que cumpliera los treinta.

Era una mujer muy buena en hacerme tener sentido común.

–Lo es. No sé porque, de repente, quise fumar. Hace años que estoy limpio.

–Eso también es algo bueno de saber–, dije, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Estaba feliz de saber que no fumaba, pero, ya que mencionaba haberlo hecho en el pasado y el tono en que lo dijo, me hizo dudar si tenía algo que ver con otra cosa más que unos simples cigarros.

¿Qué otra cosa hacía de más joven?

Volví a centrar la atención en el parque que nos rodeaba. Los árboles estaban en plena floración, junto con las flores, haciendo el escenario casi de telenovela. Era costumbre ver escenarios perfectos en las pelis, pero nunca viaje lo suficiente como para ver si realmente existían. Estaba seguro de que había unos cuantos, como la playa, o un bosque profundo, pero no los había visto en persona.

Oí a Levi abrir la puerta trasera del coche, mientras yo seguía encandilado por la visión. Solo me quede admirando todo, disfrutándolo cuanto pudiera. Hasta que Levi no me llamó, no me volví a prestarle atención.

–¿Sí…? –, dije. La mitad delantera de Levi seguía oculta tras la puerta del auto, pero me asomé a verlo a través del cristal. En el asiento trasero, había una caja, de la que no me había percatado, pero, extrañamente, se me hacía conocida. No estaba seguro del motivo, así que la ignoré. De tratarse de algo importante, pronto lo descubriría.

Y “pronto”, sucedió.

Levi se apartó del coche, evitando golpearse la cabeza contra el techo. Dio un paso atrás y, al hacerlo, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue el objeto de cuero que tenía entre las manos.

El cinturón de mi padre.

Caí contra el suelo, mientras que la imagen del cinturón me producía gélidos escalofríos a lo largo de la espalda. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué tenía Levi el cinto de mi padre? ¿Por qué lo trajo consigo?

–Le-Levi, qué-

–Eren, cálmate–, dijo con un tono sereno y contenido. Me alargó la mano libre (el cigarrillo seguía entre sus dedos), haciéndome un gesto para que me calmara, pero eso era imposible, con aquel objeto a la vista.

–Levi, ¿por qué tiene eso? ¿Cu-cuándo, dónde lo conseguiste? Yo no-

–Dije que te calmes, Eren–, repuso, y enrolló el cinto, para hacerlo más pequeño. Eso no hizo que me calmara, porque papá solía hacer eso mismo antes de castigarme. Le era más fácil manejarlo cuando era más corto, y ver a Levi hacer eso me hizo retroceder. No me importaba si me ensuciaba con pasto o tierra: no quería estar cerca de esa cosa.

Levi pareció comprenderme. Sabía lo que hacía, y que me asustaba y, al darse cuenta de ello, inmediatamente aflojó su agarre, así que el objeto quedó colgando en su mano. Eso me calmaba un poco más, pero la imagen del cinto, recogido o no, seguía aterrándome.

–Po-por favor, guárdelo…–, imploré, entre tartamudeos. En lugar de eso, Levi dio un cuidadoso paso atrás, con el cinturón aún en su mano, y se acercó al sitio más cercano donde se podía hacer fogatas. Mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, lo arrojó a un montón de ramas, hojas y pasto seco. Cuando ya no tuvo el objeto en su mano, mi cuerpo automáticamente se relajó, y sentí que podía volver a respirar.

–¿Mejor…? –, preguntó. Asentí, pero temblaba tanto que no me sorprendería que Levi no me creyera. Volvió al coche, muy despacio para evitar alterarme, y se puso a revolver el baúl.

–¿Qué-qué está haciendo? –, repliqué. Quería ponerme de pie y verlo yo mismo, pero tenía las rodillas demasiado temblorosas como para permitírmelo, prácticamente chocaban una con la otra. Levi volvió a reaparecer del baúl, cargando un bidón de gasolina (que identifiqué por ese característico olor). Volvió a desear apartarme, pero no pude, simplemente me quedé sentado en el suelo, como un idiota, mientras que Levi iba hasta el espacio de la fogata y derramaba todo el bidón sobre las ramas.

Tiró el bidón vacío a un lado, y luego tomó el cigarrillo que seguía en sus labios, para darle una última calada antes de dar un paso atrás y arrojarlo a las ramas. Como era de esperar, el combustible pronto encendió, creando una llamarada que me asustó y me hizo retroceder aún más, por lo menos un metro. Levi mantuvo el brazo en alto cuando el calor le impactó, y luego fue a donde me encontraba. Estaba demasiado conmocionado como para moverme, y, al notar mi miedo, Levi se sentó en el suelo, a mi lado, enfrentando al fuego y admirando como quemaba el cinturón de mi padre. Aparté los ojos, y, nuevamente, mi mente intentaba comprender lo que Levi había hecho. Todo lo que era una información válida era el hecho de que él había quemado hasta las cenizas una parte de mi pasado.

–¿Por qué…? –, fue todo lo que pude decir. En mi cabeza, no tenía sentido: sin importar cuantas veces lo analizara.

No tenía sentido.

–Porque la cagué–, explicó. Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de decir que no entendía a qué se refería. Me miró de soslayo, y pareció que me clavaba la mirada, pero el tono de su voz indicaba lo contrario.

–Eren, dime una cosa: ¿cuántas veces te golpeé cuando cometiste un error en el trabajo? –, preguntó repentinamente.

–Ah…–. Mi cerebro era incapaz de analizar la situación. El fuego se hacía menos intenso, pero seguía siendo muy vivo y brillante, demasiado para la mitad del día– ¿Qué, ah, a que se refiere?

–Me refiero a que cada vez que hiciste algo malo, como arruinar un reporte, mandarme los expedientes incorrectos, o decir algo fuera de lugar, ¿cuántas veces te pegué? –, volvió a preguntar. Comprendía la pregunta, pero no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

–Mmm… cada vez que me equivoqué, supongo…–, murmuré.

–¿Y cuántas veces cometiste un error, en especial cuando recién comenzabas a trabajar conmigo? –. No lo entendía.

–Muchas veces, me parece. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Levi? –, pregunté por fin, los pensamientos al fin recuperando el hilo.

–Lo siento–. Las palabras salieron de la nada, y les siguió el silencio, uno que solo el crujido del fuego interrumpió.

–¿Ah…?

–Dije que lo sentía–. Se citó–. Me disculpo por cada vez que lo hice.

–Ah… Gra-gracias, pero, eh, nunca me molestó–, le comuniqué con timidez.

–¿En serio? –, me interrogó–. Siempre me pregunté por qué te encogías cuando levantaba una mano, y porqué parecías tan a la defensiva ante la idea de que te pegaran. Siempre me pregunté el motivo por el cual tu hermana me despreciaba tanto. Pensé que sólo estaba siendo sobreprotectora, pero luego me di cuenta de porqué era ella así. Yo seguía golpeándote. Abusé de ti, tal como tu padre lo hizo.

–Wow, momento, ¿qué? –ahora entendía–. Levi, ¡usted no es como él! ¡Puedo diferenciarlos!

–Pero yo reforcé aquello con lo que creciste. Eren, aunque no te des cuenta, eso hice: lo reforcé. Cuando te equivocabas, te golpeaba, y hacías lo mejor que podías para no volver a cometer ese error, y ni era algo por lo que valiera la pena golpearte. Eran naderías, errorcitos que podía cometer cualquiera, esos que se aprenden a no volver a hacer. Te golpeé en la cabeza, y aprendiste a través del abuso físico. Sin importar cuánto lucharas con la situación, fue lo mismo. Hice exactamente lo que te hizo tu padre.

–Tal vez no pienses en ello, pero siempre está ahí, en tu cabeza. Un recuerdo constante de que o te comportas o te pegarán, y me disculpo por ello, en verdad lo hago. Desearía haberlo sabido mucho antes, así no lo hubiera hecho nunca…–. Al fin dejó de hablar, con los ojos fijos un momento en las llamas, antes de volverse a verme. Vi algo similar a la sorpresa brillar en sus ojos–¿Por qué lloras?

Abrió los ojos un poco antes de tocarme las mejillas. Ciertamente las tenía empapadas de lágrimas, y, al darme cuenta de ello, estallé. Intenté mantenerlo tranquilo, de calmarme, pero era demasiado, dejándome hecho un desastre. Lo que más me avergonzaba era que, de repente, choqué contra Levi, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco donde su cuello se unía con el hombro, mientras lloraba a viva voz. Estaba contento de que no me apartara, incluso feliz de que no intentara golpearme, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que, cuando me rodeó con los brazos, me atrajo más cerca.

Me aferré de su camisa mientras me lloraba el alma, dejando todas las emociones de años y años de tormentos aflorar de manera repentina. Nunca antes había hecho esto, ya sea con mi madre, Armin, ni siquiera con Mikasa, quien siempre estuvo allí tras la muerte de ellos. Nunca me quebré, nunca lloré. Hubo alguna que otra lágrima, sí, pero nunca lloré de la manera que ahora lo hacía, y no era solo llanto de dolor. El alivio me embargó, como nunca antes. Todo el peso que sentí por mi existencia, de repente, se había quitado de mis hombros.

Tras minutos de llanto, no podía respirar bien, la nariz se me había tapado y apenas si podía resollar por _ la boca _. Y, sin embargo, no me sentía tan liviano desde que fui un niño. La caricia de Levi sobre mi espalda también ayudaba, su voz era tan ligera que al principio no lo oí. Todo lo que hacía era murmurar palabras de consuelo contra mi oído, a la vez que sus dedos jugueteaban con mis cabellos.

–Oye, está bien–, me susurró contra la oreja. Suspiré, al fin la primera ola de sensaciones se disipaba. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados y listos para entrar en el sueño. Vagamente, intenté recordar la última vez que lloré hasta quedarme dormido: todo lo que pude rememorar fue que, entonces era un niño. No hubo un momento o fechas, lo cual era bueno: este podía ser uno de esos momentos. No tenía problemas en dormirme de esta manera, mientras Levi me lo permitiera.

Me acomodé en mi sitio, ya que el cuello me dolía por la postura. Los brazos de Levi se reacomodaron alrededor de mi cuerpo, una mano yendo a mi cintura y la otra a la base de mi nuca. Mi mejilla se apoyó contra su hombro y, mientras comenzaba a ser arrastrado por el sueño, oí a Levi volver a hablarme.

–Ese cinturón nunca más volverá a lastimarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEVI POR QUE SOS TAN LINDO MIERDA


	9. Semejanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversaciones con la abuela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Lamento en verdad el retraso de este capítulo. Han sido meses ocupados a nivel personal, y el calor del verano no ayuda.

Desperté con una luz tenue sobre los ojos. Las cortinas habían sido corridas y apenas dejaban entrar la poca luz del sol que recién salía. Estaban abiertas justo en dirección al sitio donde yo descansaba.

Solté un ligero quejido, y cerré los ojos para bloquear la luz. Me hice un ovillo en la calidez de la cama, disfrutándola lo más que podía. Sabía que no volvería a concebir el sueño con facilidad, y el sol no ayudaría en mi intento. Por ello, solo suspiré y bajé la cabeza, esperando ocultarla entre las sabanas. No funciono: para mi sorpresa, me encontré con la cabeza de Levi.

Retrocedí un poco, para verlo apretado contra mí, su pecho desnudo contra el mío y sus brazos atrapados entre nosotros. Me dio envidia que siguiera durmiendo, pero no podía centrar la atención en ese sentimiento. Estaba enfocado en cómo se sentía contra mí, en cómo los mechones de cabello se arremolinaban sobre su frente y mejillas, en cómo su aliento me producía cosquillas en el pecho, y n cómo sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Podía ver la humedad entre ellos y, apenitas, percibir el aroma a te en su aliento. Estaba así de cerca de él, tanto que podía ver las marcas de expresión en su rostro, tanto que podía per sus blancos dientes asomarse de sus suaves labios, tanto que nuestros rostros estaban separados por apenas unos centímetros, tanto que, si me inclinaba un poco…

… Jaeger, retrocede, carajo.

No debería estar pensando estas cosas sobre nadie, y mucho menos _de mi jefe_. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana, y me sentía cansado, muy muy cansado. Acusé estos sentimientos a una semana ya de por sí bastante extraña.

Piensa Eren, piensa. ¿Qué pasó ayer, para que terminaras en esta situación? Recordaba lo que Levi hizo por mí, y quedarme dormido entre sus brazos. Desperté, y me sentí mucho más cansado que antes. Levi nos trajo a casa, y luego… ¿Qué pasó? No volví a desmayarme, ¿verdad?

No, no lo hice. Recordé llegar a la casa, cenar con los abuelos, terminar a tiempo mi tarea (claro que con la ayuda de Levi), y luego ir a la cama. Había experimentado tantas emociones que estaba agotado, y el resto del día pasó en un suspiro. Así que, ¿cómo fue que llegué a esto? Me fui a la cama y…

Oh…

_Mierda._

Hice tremenda cucharita con él. Ahora lo recordaba, tan claro como el agua. Cuando nos fuimos a la cama, sin siquiera pensarlo, me apreté contra su espalda y lo rodeé con los brazos. En su nuca hundí la cara, y así me dormí.

¿Por qué me dejó hacerlo? ¿Por qué no se opuso? Se suponía que dormiríamos cada uno por su lado, así que, ¿por qué me dejó hacerle cucharita? ¿Por qué dejó que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?

De acuerdo, era hora de que me calmara. Si entraba en pánico, lo iba a despertar, y era muy temprano como para que se pusiera de malas conmigo. La cosa ya era bastante rara, como para terminar con una bota enterrada en el culo. Que sería una maravillosa manera de empezar el día.

No había señales de sus abuelos. Era evidente que no estaba actuando.

Me volví a mirarlo antes de apartar los brazos: esperaba liberar el izquierdo, que estaba debajo de su cabeza, sin que en el proceso lo despertara. Me moví un centímetro, y Levi apretó los ojos, para volver a acurrucarse contra mí; todavía dormido, su cabeza cayó contra mi hombro. A la altura de su boca, sus manos se cerraron en puños y arrugó la frente, mientras un susurro escapaba de sus labios. Ni me preocupe por haberlo despertado: estaba totalmente anonadado por lo tierno que se veía.

Rivaille, mi jefe, podía verse… ¿_lindo_?... Carajo, eso sí que es algo retorcido…

–Ah, ¿Levi…? –. Hubo un llamado a la puerta, seguido por la voz de la abuela al otro lado. Fui despertado de mis pensamientos por su voz, y volví a acomodar el brazo para que ella no sospechara nada. Levi no despertó cuando entró (podía caminar, pero, como se cansaba rápido, usaba la silla de ruedas), por lo cual levanté la cabeza, simulando haber despertado recién –. Ah, Eren, no quise despertarte.

–Está bien–, susurré con una sonrisa cansada, y me froté los ojos–, ya me había despertado.

–Para esta hora, normalmente Levi ya está levantado. Debió haber tenido una noche muy agotadora–, repuso ella, mientras iba hacia las cortinas para abrirlas. La brillante luz de la mañana inundó la habitación, a lo cual reaccioné encogiéndome y escondiendo la cara en la nuca de Levi, tratando de cubrirme. Que no sirvió de mucho–. Nunca ha tenido el sueño fácil.

–Yo tampoco–, musité.

–Hijo, perdona el haberte despertado–, replicó la abuela, haciendo un mohín.

–Está bien. Como dije, ya estaba despierto–. Giré un poco, mientras la abuela se acercaba a mi lado, y se sentó. Me encogí, ya que podía oír a sus pobres huesos quejarse con crujidos–¿Por qué está usted despierta tan tempano? –, pregunté.

–Hacía el desayuno–, explicó, dándome otra de sus cálidas sonrisas.

–Me voy a poner gordo por cómo me alimenta–, repuse con sarcasmo. Ella rió, palmeándome el hombro.

–No te vendría mal un poco de peso.

–Yo como–, rezongué.

–Sí, pero no como deberías. Levi era igual, pero conseguí hacerlo entender–, dijo, señalándolo.

–Ah, ¿sí? –, pregunté–. Porque la última vez que le llevé el almuerzo, le dio tres mordidas a su hamburguesa, y tiró el resto a la basura–. Suspiré. Era evidente que Levi ya no comía. Nunca conseguía que comiera su almuerzo en el trabajo, siempre se quejaba de estar “muy ocupado” como para hacerlo.

–Vamos a tener que enseñarle de nuevo como comer, pero no hoy. Hoy es un día muy ocupado–, dijo ella.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué haremos? –, repliqué. Levi no se había molestado en decirme el itinerario del día. Creí que iba a ser otro de aburrimiento (de nuevo libre del trabajo), comiendo la comida de la abuela y viendo la tele.

–Eren, verás, esperaba que saliéramos a dar un paseo–, respondió, volviéndome a palmear el hombro.

–Ah, claro, bien. Deberemos esperar a que Levi despierte–, dije, mirándolo cuando se reacomodó en su sitio. No se estaba haciéndose el dormido, ¿no?

–Ah, no, no, mon bebe. Quiero dar un paseo contigo, a solas–, explicó, con otra sonrisa. Sentí una extraña tensión en el aire, como si ella estuviera planeando algo extraño. ¿Qué sería? No sabía, pero sí que algo iba a pasar. Complotaba algo, y, si le preguntaba a Levi, seguro concordaría conmigo.

–Oh… Bueno, no veo problema con eso–, repuse, apretando gentilmente los hombros de Levi. Si estaba despierto, silenciosamente le imploraba por auxilio.

–¡Maravilloso! –, dio una palmada y se removió feliz sobre la cama. Estaba feliz de verla contenta, pero tenía la rara sensación de que no iba a poder zafar de esto, sin importar lo que dijera. No iba proponerme matrimonio ella también, ¿verdad? –. Bueno, será más tarde. Debes relajarte: te haré saber cuándo esté el desayuno–. Me acarició la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto, sin mediar más palabras.

Agaché la cabeza con un pesado suspiro, relajando los hombros. ¿Cómo era que me sentía tan cansado después de dormir toda la noche? ¿Y por qué también pasaba tras haber conversado con alguien? Supongo que ella era una persona energética.

–La puta madre–, gruñó Levi contra mi cuello. Me senté derecho y torcí el cogote para mirarlo. Definitivamente, estaba despierto, y también encabronado. Jamás había visto a Levi tan enojado tan temprano por la mañana.

–Buenos días–, dije con un bostezo, un recuerdo de que estaba cansado. Levi no respondió. Sólo se sentó erguido, apartando mis brazos en el proceso, e hizo a un lado las mantas. Tragué saliva, la tensión en el aire otra vez era densa.

Mierda, estaba _encabronadísimo_, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso se debía a lo de anoche?

–Buenos–, respondió con aspereza, tras un momento de silencio. Sentí que esa era mi señal para cerrar el pico, y que ya me estaba apuñalando mentalmente con un cochillo para manteca, pero yo, como siempre, no pude mantener el pico cerrado.

–Ah… So-sobre anoche…

–¿Qué pasa con anoche? –. Preguntó, mirando por encima de su hombro.

–So- sólo eso, que me disculpo. No sé por qué lo hice, y… lo siento, eso es todo–. Seguí balbuceando y parando, seguro de que eso lo ponía más furioso, pero debía dejarlo salir. Era mejor a no decir nada.

–Gracias–murmuró, y salió de la cama, dejándome a solas sobre el lecho, un poco frio tras la pérdida del calor de su cuerpo. Le observé ir al baño dando prácticamente trompicones, pero ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué hice para molestarlo tanto?

–Esto… ¿Rivaille? –, salté de la cama y miré dentro del baño. Se estaba lavando la cara con agua fría, y todavía se veía enojado.

–¿Qué? –, repuso. Me ahogué con la respuesta cuando vi como el agua caía por su rostro. Concéntrate, Eren.

–Lo, lo siento, en verdad–, volví a disculparme.

–Te oí la primera puta vez–. Mientras parecía arrancarme la cabeza, tomo una toalla. Si el aire no hubiera estado tan cargado y presionándome, me habría reído ante la imagen de Levi literalmente arrancándome al cabeza de una mordida.

–Ya lo sé, pero-

–Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué sigues disculpándote? –, replicó, mirándome a los ojos.

–Porque estás tan enojado conmigo, y en verdad no sé qué hice mal–, respondí, mirándome los pies. No podía soportar verlo a los ojos cuando estaba tan enojado, porque me daba la sensación de que me apaleaba mentalmente.

–No estoy molesto contigo. Ni siquiera estoy enojado–, dijo, empujándome hacía la habitación.

–Podría haberlo jurado…–, repliqué, mientras lo seguía.

–Eren, estoy molesto. Estoy irritado–explicó, incliné la cabeza, mudamente pidiendo que se explayara. Él solo suspiró–. Mi abuela no sabe nada personal _de nada_. Solía ir “a pasear” con Petra cada vez que venía de visita, y siempre le contaría algo sobre mí que no quería que ella supiera.

–Lo mantengo en secreto por un motivo, pero mi abuela no lo entiende. Cree que todos en el mundo deberían saber todo sobre mi vida, y eso me revienta.

–Así que… ¿crees que ella me contará algo? –, pregunté, dubitativo.

–Eso, o que quiere sabe más sobre ti y husmear en tu vida–. Levi sacó un camisa limpia de color blanco, y unos jeans negros.

–Ya le conté sobre mis padres. ¿Qué más querrá saber? –, dije, siguiendo mientras se vestía.

–Lo que sea que quiera saber–, dijo, mientras se arreglaba la camisa.

–Entonces, ¿debería decirle que no? –, repuse, con los dedos temblorosos sobre los botones del pantalón. Había medio sido obligado en contarle a Levi lo que me había pasado. No me arrepentía de ello, al manos ya no, pero no estaba listo. Tampoco para compartir mi historia con el resto de mundo.

Levi suspiró, deteniéndose en medio del abotonamiento de su camisa.

–Mira, puedes contarle lo que se te la gana, o mejor, lo que te parezca cómodo de compartir. Sólo niégate en el caso de que sea algo demasiado sensible, porque sé cómo es, y, a veces, es medio metiche. Sin embargo, siempre es amable, así que no te sonsacará información: parará si le dices que no–. Me miró las manos mientras proseguía–. Sólo… no prestes atención a lo que te diga.

En verdad me lo estaba implorando.

* * *

–Los pantalones se me van a estallar…–, susurré, antes de contener un eructo. La abuela rió, feliz al dejar caer una espátula en el fregadero.

–Entonces, he cumplido con mi trabajo–, señaló. Reí antes de volverme a ver a Levi, cuya cabeza estaba contra la mesa, con una taza de te en la mano y una tostada mordida en la otra.

–Qué bueno que también te haya alimentado–, dije. Levi tuvo un hipo antes de girar la cabeza y dejar caer el resto de la tostada en su plato. Gruñó, apretando la mano sobre la taza y la otra sobre el vientre.

–Te odio…–, gimió por lo bajo, pero le había oído, y supe a que se refería. Hablaba sobre lo de esa mañana, y sobre que le conté a la abuela que comía muy poco. Lo obligó a comerse tres porciones en el desayuno, y no fueron ligeras. Fueron panqueques, algo llamado “huevos benedictinos” (que no pensé que me gustarían tanto, pero que me parta un rayo si alguna vez me los perdía).

–Me amas, y lo sabes–, dije, y le recorrí el pulgar con el dedo. Levi gruñó otra vez, intentando volver la cabeza, cosa que no pudo. Aun así, podía verle la cara, y estaba pálido. Quizás, la abuela se había sobrepasado–. Levi, ¿estás bien?

–Mm.… seguro…–, nuevos masculladas: eso me dio la impresión de que Levi no podía hablar más fuerte.

–Levi, ¿por qué no vienes a dar un paseo con nosotros? –, sugirió la abuela, posando la mano sobre su espalada.

–No–, la respuesta fue automática.

–¿Por qué…? Te ayudará con la digestión–, señaló ella, frunciendo el ceño.

–Si me muevo, vas a ver lo que comí–. Me reí por lo bajo ante su comentario. Levi actuaba como un adolescente caprichoso, como un chico que se negaba a limpiar el cuarto o hacer la tarea. Verlo tan desafiante no era algo que esperaba ver, pero era algo adorable para alguien como él.

Adorable…

_Concéntrate, Eren._

–Oh, bien. Si es así, Eren, salgamos. Nosotros podemos mantenernos saludables solos–su tatarabuela suspiró, antes de ponerse de pie y arrastrarse por el cuarto. Fue mi turno para gruñir: el estómago me rezongó cuando me puse de pie y estiré los brazos. Concordaba con la idea del paseo, pero ponerse a ellos era más fácil decirlo.

–¡Vamos entonces! –, festejé–. Levi, ¿estarás bien solo? ¿quieres que te cargue, o algo?

–No, estaré bien si me quedo un rato aquí…–, susurró. Noté que el abuelo enderezaba el cuello, como intentando oír mejor. Me di cuenta de que, seguramente, no había oído nada de lo que había susurrado Levi.

–¿Seguro? Puedo traerte algunas papas fritas, si quieres–, bromee.

–Eren, te odio–. Me reí al oírlo. En verdad sonaba como un adolescente.

–También te quiero, Levi–, repuse, y me agaché para darle un beso en la frente. Me aparté y, por un segundo, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Otra vez se veía molesto, pero ahora era más por preocupación que por enojo.

Sólo podía suponer el motivo.

Me incliné de nuevo, ahora para dejar un beso en sus labios. Hubo un instante de vacilación, antes de que me correspondiera con una mano que se posó en mi nuca y jugueteo con mi cabello. El beso en si no fue largo, pero algo quedo pendiente cuando nos separamos, algo que me hizo desear volver a besarlo.

Debía hacer ese sentimiento a un lado.

Después, le sonreí y le pasé los dedos por los mechones de su cabello, apartándolos. Levi abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero la abuela entro al cuarto a toda marcha y comenzó a parlotear.

–¡Eren, vamos, vamos! ¡Se nos acaba la luz de la noche! –, dijo, tirando de mi manga.

–Abuela, es luz del día–, le dijo Levi. Volví a reír, pero cuando desapareció de mi vista y salimos de la casa, fruncí los labios. Tenía una molesta sensación en el estómago, algo que no sentía desde hacia tiempo. La conocía y podía identificar que sentimiento era, pero no iba a decirlo.

No iba a admitirlo.

* * *

–Ah, que hermoso día de sol–, celebró la abuela de Levi, mientras caminábamos por el parque cercano. La vi internar andar más rápido, apenas, y, tras cinco segundos, estar tan cansada como yo estaba la noche anterior.

–¿Sabe? Antes de que llegaran, había estado lloviendo una semana entera. Me parece que se trajo el sol con usted–, le dije, envolviendo el brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella rió, palmeándome el brazo y sus ojos grises miraron en derredor del lugar, llenos de emoción y asombro. ¿Cómo diablos estaba emparentada con Levi?

–Oh vaya, no sé porque Levi se queja tanto de esta ciudad. Es muy hermosa–, dijo, con tono airoso.

–¿Se queja de este lugar? –, pregunté, y de inmediato me arrepentí. No debía hacerla sospechar.

–Sí, al menos cuando habla por teléfono. ¿No te lo dice?

–No, pero a veces lo oigo cuando conversa con usted. Supuse que se quejaba sobre otra cosa–, respondí, rascándome la nuca.

–Ah, ya veo. ¿Por qué se queja de este lugar? –inquirió ella.

-Bueno, usted ha visto muchos lugares, pero no toda la ciudad. Hay muchas zonas peligrosas, muchos crímenes, y siempre esta en movimiento. Después de todo, es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-Nunca oí sobre eso–, susurró, cosa que de verdad dudé. ¿Cómo era posible de no haber oído de Nueva York? No digo que sea la mejor ciudad del mundo, cosa de lo que estoy seguro, pero es bastante famosa, sin mencionar el atentado del once de septiembre.

Me encogí de hombros. Podía ser cierto, pero en verdad me resultaba algo insólito.

–Sí. Se que a Levi no le gusta aquí, y en eso puedo coincidir…–, comenté. No quise decir algo como “deseamos mudarnos” porque, si hablaba con él y no concordaba, sabía que_ yo _habría metido la pata mal–. Quizás podamos mudarnos más adelante–, sugerí. Quizá con eso no haya problema

–Eren, ¿a qué lugares te gustaría ir algún día? –, me preguntó, mirándome.

–Bueno, nunca antes viajé, y no he pensado sobre el tema, pero sé que tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa alguna vez–, admití con una sonrisa. No había comentado del tema en años, no desde que Armin viviera con nosotros, mucho antes de la universidad.

–Ah, la playa. ¿No hay alguna cercana por aquí? –, preguntó.

–Sí, pero he estado muy ocupado, y… había prometido ir con un amigo mío. Es quien me dio la idea.

–¿A qué universidad va tu amigo?

–Harvard–, respondí, sonriendo.

–¿Un chico Harvard? Debe ser muy listo.

–Armin es un genio–, respondí sin más–. Mientras que otros chicos de nuestra edad se drogan o tienen relaciones, él leía libros. Los amaba, por lo cual leía cualquier cosa. Una vez, durante un sábado en que estábamos aburridos, se leyó el diccionario para entretenerse.

–Suena como un _joven_ encantador–, dijo la abuela de Levi. hubo un instante en el cual algo sonó fuera de lugar, la sangre se me heló en como pronuncio la palabra “joven”.

No se había dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

–Sí, es genial. Hace semanas que no lo veo, y lo último que supe de él fue a través de una llamada, pero está muy ocupado con la escuela. No sé cómo lo hace.

–Bueno, está bien relajarse de vez en cuando–, repuso ella, y la oí suspirar.

–¿Está cansada? –. Me detuve.

–Sólo un poco agitada–. Pude notar que su respiración estaba un poco alterada, y, algo asustado, busqué el asiento mas próximo. Para nuestra fortuna, había un banco a unos metros, y ahí nos dirigimos. La ayudé a sentarse, sintiéndome mal por ella cuando noté cuán difícil se le hacía. La pobre no solo estaba cansada, apenas si podía andar.

–Quizás deberíamos regresar. Debe descansar–, sugerí, poniendo una mano sobre su huesuda rodilla. No lo había notado anteriormente, pero ahora que la sentía, me percataba de su delgadez. No te dabas cuenta gracias a su amplio suéter o largas polleras, pero era increíblemente delgada. Quizás, alguien debería preocuparse por su alimentación.

–Quizás, pero primero déjame descansar. Debo recuperar el aliento–. Alzó la mano en señal de que necesitaba reposo y asentí, sentándome a su lado.

–Por supuesto.

Después de ello, se hizo el silencio. No algo absoluto, ya que podías oír los coches a la distancia y pasaron algunos corredores, y en el fondo a los niños riendo y chillando. Aparte de eso y los resuellos de la abuela, estaba tranquilo. Le froté la espalda con la mano, intentando ayudarla y, al cabo de unos minutos, al fin se compuso.

–¿Mejor? –, pregunté.

–Sí, estoy mejor–, dijo, sonriendo con seguridad. Eso hizo que la imitara. Estaba feliz de saber que estaba bien. Tenía noventa y ocho años, y no era común oír de una nonagenaria dando un paseo por la ciudad de Nueva York.

–¿Quiere ya volver? –, inquirí, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

–En un momento…–. Se inclinó contra el banco, dejando caer la cabeza contra mi hombro durante la calma. Sonreí, pero algo pareció hacer clic en mi cabeza. Ay, por dios…

Era igual a Levi.

No creo que al principio haya sido algo evidente, había notado algunas cosas sueltas, como el color de los ojos o como demostraba alegría (y apenas s tenia un punto de comparación, ya que el nieto nunca estaba contento), pero ese era el rostro de Levi, solo que mayor.

Levi se parecía a una chica… eso era algo con lo cual podría divertirme.

–Bien–rompí el silencio al fin. La abuela abrió sus ojos, mirándome con curiosidad–. Sé que no quería simplemente dar un paseo, así que, ¿cuál es el tema? –, inquirí, sonriendo. Sus ojos parecieron avivarse, como si hubiera estado esperando a que le hiciera esa pregunta.

Sentí que me había cagado encima: –Bueno, sí tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Ay, _mierda_.

La abuela de Levi se sentó derecha, no sin algo de mi ayuda. Pensé al principio que planeaba pararse, así que me agaché para ayudarla, pero ella solo me sonrió y frotó la frente.

–No, no, estoy bien–, aseguró, pero siguió sentada.

–Y…entonces, ¿cuál es la pregunta? –estaba nervioso y en guardia. Temía lo que fuera a preguntarme, su juicio, el haber cagado una semana de trabajo duro y haber dormido junto a Levi. si así era, al menos podría decir que la había pasado bien haciéndolo. Claro que todo dependía de cual fuera su pregunta.

–Eren…–, volvió a frotarme la frente–, ¿Cuántos años tienes, en verdad?

Momento… ¿_Qué_?

–¿Ah?

–No es posible que tengas veintiocho años, Eren. Levi me lo había dicho por teléfono, y lo creí posible, pero ahora lo sé–. Me guiñó su anciano ojo y me tocó la nariz, como si fuera un crio.

–Pe-pero lo soy–, insistí. Volvió a sonreír, suave, dulce y totalmente sabia.

–Eren, eres demasiado inocente para tener veintiocho. Has visto muy poco, y Levi demasiado–. Otra vez me había quedado sin palabras, porque tenía la razón, pero ¿cómo se había percatado? –. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste. Nunca has ido a la playa, y menos viajado. Para los veintiocho, la gente ya conoce lugares.

… ¿Se había dado cuenta por _eso_? ¿Se había dado cuenta por preguntas cotidianas? Pequeña e insidiosa… Mierda, Levi tenía razón. ¿Qué, o más bien, con _quien_ estaba lidiando? Estaba _demasiado_ inconsciente cuando acepte este trabajo.

–Eren, soy vieja, he visto más que ustedes dos, y sé algunos trucos–. Suspiré pesadamente. No había manera de ocultarle nada, al menos no ahora. Solo esperaba que no me desaprobara, o peor, hiciera un escándalo con Levi. no quería problemas–. Así que, ¿cuántos años tienes? –, preguntó.

–… tengo veinte años–. Me cubrí ante el inminente impacto de las palabras duras, los insultos o maldiciones, pero no llegaron. En cambio, la abuela apoyó mi cabeza contra su pecho, y me gorgojeo contra la oreja:

–Mi pobre niño.

Esta… no era la reacción que esperaba.

–¿No… no está enojada? –, interrogue, mientras intentaba apartarme, pero, para ser tan cenicienta, me sostenía con firmeza.

–No, no, no lo estoy. Estoy muy enojada por ti–, explicó.

–¿Molesta? ¿Cómo que molesta? – ¿Estaba enojada porque Levi se había “casado” con alguien catorce años menor?

–Mi pobre niño perdió su familia a los diecisiete, han pasado tan sólo tres años–. Me abrazó con más fuerza. ¿Era en serio? ¿Eso era lo que la molestaba? No que su hijo de treinta y cuatro se hubiera casado con su empleado veinteañero. ¿En serio?

–Y-yo estoy bien, ¿sabe? No es tan serio–. Diablos, su agarre era fuerte–. N-no puedo respirar.

–Oh, lo siento–. Rápidamente me soltó, y tuve que contener el resuello. Debía ser cuidadoso si no quería ofenderla–. Pero es verdad. En verdad lo siento por ti, Eren.

–Está bien, no se moleste. Ya hice las paces con sus muertes–. No estaba muy seguro de las palabras, y ella se daba cuenta.

–Eren… ¿Qué les pasó en realidad?

–¿Tan mal miento? –. La pregunta me vino rápido.

–Tienes cierta manía cuando mientes–, me informó.

–¿La tengo? Espere, ¿qué es lo que hago? –, pregunté, el pánico me aplastaba.

–No, no te lo voy a decir–. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar. Si hacia algo cuando mentía, entonces todo lo que había estado diciendo había sido evidente para ella. Por lo que entendía, sabía que no estábamos casados, que no nos queríamos. ¿Cuándo sabia ella en realidad? Necesitaba saber lo que me delataba, así podía corregirlo.

–Yo…–. Ni siquiera odia discutirle–¿Así que…?

–Ah… Esto…–. Aparté la mirada, dejando caer los ojos sobre una hoja seca en el suelo. Recordé lo que Levi me había dicho que, si no podía seguir, podía negarme, y lo haría. Quería negarme, pero había una parte que ya no quería seguir con esta mierda. No era capaz de mentir, porque ella, de alguna manera, sabia cuando lo hacía, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando me negara?

Mentiría si dijera que no me molestaba esconder mi pasado. Lo hacía. Odiaba mentir, y odiaba esconderlo. Quizás, ahora podría decirlo. Ella parecía cómoda con el conocimiento de mi verdadera edad.

–Mi, ah…–. Alcé la mirada, viendo las expectativas en sus ojos. Aquí iba…

–Mi, ah, mi mamá era la que estaba en el auto. Un conductor borracho giró y la chocó… aparentemente, los médicos no llegaron a tiempo, todo fue muy rápido. No estuve allí, eso fue lo que me contaron…

La abuela de Levi me sostuvo la mano, como si me diera ánimos para continuar y, a la vez, me dijera que me tomara mi tiempo.

–Así que… unas semanas después de eso, bueno, mi padre cayó en una terrible depresión. Mikasa me despertó y me mostró esa carta, todo lo que decía era “Lo siento”. Mi padre desapareció. No sé a dónde fue, ni siquiera si vive o ha muerto. Sólo esta desaparecido…–. Suspiré, más peso había dejado mis hombros, pero todavía no había terminado.

–Mi Eren…–, murmuró ella.

–Así que, a los diecisiete, tanto Mikasa como yo habíamos sido abandonados. De no ser por Armin y su abuelo, habríamos terminado en el sistema.

–¿Y Armin es tu amigo? –, preguntó ella a modo de confirmación.

–Sí. Nos ayudaron muchísimo. Él nos ayudó a los tres para conseguir el departamento y ponernos en marcha–. Sonreí ante los recuerdos, pero lo agridulce se disipó cuando recordaba que el abuelo de Armin ya no estaba. Había fallecido cuando teníamos diecinueve y Armin dieciocho, y tuvimos que cuidarnos solos por primera vez, sin nadie que nos diera consejo.

No hubo nadie que nos ayudara.

–Oh, Eren…–. La abuela me atrajo para otro abrazo, pero, esta vez, se lo devolví. Me frotó la espalda, su voz consoladora mientras me susurraba contra el oído. Esta vez no lloré, pero pude sentir las lágrimas asomarse.

–Estoy bien, en serio…–, le aseveré. Ella asintió, posando una mano contra mi mejilla así me veía obligado a verla. Me sonrió, y yo asentí. Retrocedí, secándome las lágrimas que me ardían en los ojos y sentí a la abuela tirarme del brazo. Intentaba pararse, y la ayudé.

–Eren, no estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros, a tu abuelo y a mí, y a tu hermana. Somos tu familia también–, dijo, y me sostuvo la mano. Asentí, eran maravillosas noticas para mí, pero la culpa seguía en la boca de mi estómago. Estaba mintiendo.

–Sí, y tengo a Levi. No sé qué haría sin él–, dije, suspirando con alivio. La abuela sonrió con más ánimo, pero no estaba seguro de tener miedo o no por ello.

–¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas, Eren? –, preguntó de repente.

–Ah, no sé, ¿a quién? –. Le rodeé los hombros con el brazo, mientras comenzábamos a caminar, dejando la banca detrás.

–A Isabel–, anunció. Incliné la cabeza ante ese nombre, no me sonaba.

–Isabel. ¿Quién es esa? –. inquirí–. ¿Alguien famoso?

–No, tontito, es la hermana menor de Levi–, dijo, riéndose. Eso me golpeó como una roca. ¿Levi tenía una hermana? ¿Una hermana _menor_? ¿Y yo le recordaba a ella a la abuela?

Esto era la vuelta por haber pensado que Levi se parecía a una chica, ¿no es cierto?

La abuela dejó de caminar, mi brazo abandonó sus hombros cuando ella me miró. No estaba seguro de como responderle. ¿Levi había mencionado a su hermana menor? ¿le había dicho algo a ella? En verdad no estábamos preparados para esto…

–¿… te contó Levi alguna vez sobre su hermana? –, preguntó ella.

–…N-no, no lo hizo–. No podía ocultarle la verdad. ¿Qué sentido habría? Ella sabría si le mentía

–Oh, vaya…–, suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–. No me sorprende. No sabíamos nada de ella hasta que Petra llamó, comentando sobre el tema. Levi no quiere que nadie se entrometa: ni nosotros, Petra, ni _tú_, y, para ser sincera, me sorprende que no te moleste no saber sobre ella. ¿Alguna vez te dijo algo sobre lo que pasó?

–No–. Realmente apestaba en esto. Su abuela dio unas pisaditas, haciendo una mueca.

–Deberías saber lo que le pasó, tanto de niño como de adulto–, rezongó. Levi tenía razón: sí que era una metiche.

–¡No! –. La detuve antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre el tema. Lo repentino la asustó, pero no tanto como a mi mismo–. Qui-quiero decir… no, no me diga nada.

–¿Por qué? Mereces saberlo–, señaló.

–Lo sé, pero… Levi tendrá sus motivos para que yo no lo sepa–, le expliqué.

–Eren, debería confiar en ti–. Sonaba enojada.

–Lo hace.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no te cuenta? –, insistió.

–Confía en mí, pero… no creo que confíe en si mismo–. Eso pareció confundirla–. No importa cuánto confíe en mí. Podría confiar en que yo recibiría un disparo por él, pero no importaría. Es evidente que lo que sea que experimento hizo que se esconda. Tiene miedo, y lleva tiempo para que algunas cosas sanen.

–Hay gente que le lleva tiempo, y quizás así sea él. confía en mí, lo sé, pero no está cómodo consigo mismo. Podríamos tener un matrimonio tan perecedero como el de ustedes, y él seguiría sin contármelo. Todo se relaciona con cuan cómodo se sienta diciéndolo, y no lo obligare a hacerlo por la fuerza. Cuando esté seguro, si siquiera llega a estarlo conmigo para decírmelo, lo escucharé, y seguiré queriéndolo igual. Es… algo con lo que él haga las paces.

–Me ama, y confía en mí, pero debe confiar también en sí mismo, y no creo que lo haga. En algunos años, quizás se lo comente, y quizás entonces se sienta bien al respecto, pero no lo obligaré a hacer algo que no sienta, ni ahora ni nunca–. Conforme con mi discurso, al fin me di cuenta de que no me había molestado en tomar aire. Me costó recuperar el aliento.

Mientras, la abuela se mostraba evidentemente contenta. Tenía una sonrisa suave, los ojos entreabiertos, como si estuviera contenta conmigo. No sabía por qué. Solo intentaba detenerla, tal como me había pedido Levi.

–Eres un chico muy bueno, Eren–, dijo, tomándome la mano–. Cuando te vi, supe que serías maravilloso para Levi, y tenía razón–. Me empujó, caminando al ritmo de una pulgada por hora–. Ahora, volvamos a casa. Estoy cansada.

Estoy muy confundido…

* * *

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, probaré un poco, pero mañana, o la otra semana. No puedo comer otro bocado después del desayuno–. Al fin habíamos regresado a lo de Levi, y ahora estábamos cruzando el hall. La abuela estaba a mi lado, debía andar despacio o ella quedaría muy atrás, me refiero a _mucho_.

–Me gusta cocinarles. Ha pasado tanto desde que pude cocinar para una familia, y el “abuelo” no puede cuando cocino tanta comida. Solía comer como cerdo, pero ya no más–, explicó ella.

–Me pregunto porque será…–, dije por lo bajo. No cabía duda de que el abuelo ya no podía más, después de años y años de generosas y maravillosas comidas.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–¡Nada! –. Di un respingo, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Las saque y abrí la puerta con premura, antes de que me interrogara de nuevo pero, cuando entramos, descubrí que el lugar estaba a oscuras. Los pasillos parecían largos y aterradores, y la única luz era la que entraba por las ventanas, la cual era leve. No podía ver a donde iba y no había un botón en el estúpido pasillo (lo había, pero no tenía idea de donde)–. ¿Por qué están las luces apagadas?

–¿Habrá saltado un fusible? –, pregunto la abuela a mis espaldas. Pensé eso, pero, de ser así, ¿no estaría todo el edificio a oscuras?

–No lo sé…–, hice que la abuela se quedara a mis espaldas, en caso de que algo estuviera mal: como, por ejemplo, un robo. No era algo que me pareciera posible en un edificio con semejante seguridad, pero uno nunca podía saber. No quería que le pasara algo–. Quédese detrás mío…–, susurré, mientras entraba de putillas en el living. Era la única luz encendida, así que tenía sentido ir allí.

Me asomé, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo. Estaba a punto de dar otro paso, cuando sentí un empujón a mis espaldas. La abuela me había empujado dentro y, cuando estaba por darme la vuelta y preguntarle que diablos hacía, las luces se encendieron.

_–¡Sorpresa!_

Ante eso surgió el mayor grito de niña que haya proferido.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren!


	10. Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forged wedding / Una boda fingida
> 
> Autor: mystyhollowdrummer
> 
> Traducción: Maru de Kusanagi
> 
> Capítulo 10 de 31  
Cancion del dia: Dancing alone, por Billion

** _Canción del día: Dancing alone, de Billion_ **

No puedo decir que el haber salido del departamento con la cola entre las piernas es mi momento más honroso, en especial después de todo el show que hice sobre proteger a la abuela de algún vejete violador.

Y no puedo decirlo, porque eso sería mentira.

Lo único que me detuvo de ir por la policía fue la voz de mi hermana, llamándome con tono jocoso.

‑ ¡Eren, no, espera! ¡Regresa! ‑, exclamó. Me detuve en la puerta, asomándome para verla allí, parada junto a Levi y a la abuela. Me sonreía y, para mi sorpresa, Levi también se veía risueño. La abuela reía a carcajadas, lo cual me confundía completamente.

‑ ¿Por qué diablos lo hicieron? ‑, chillé cuando recuperé las fuerzas para mover las piernas. No había amenaza o motivo para esconderme como un gato asustado.

‑Idiota‑, me retó Levi.

‑Eren, vuelve aquí y disfruta de tu fiesta‑. Mikasa caminó hasta a mí y me tomó de la mano, ampliando su sonrisa.

‑ ¿Fiesta…? ¿Cu-cuál fiesta? – repliqué, siendo arrastrado hasta el living, donde esperaba el abuelo.

‑La de tu cumple, bobo‑, repuso ella. Eso me sonó totalmente extraño.

‑ ¿Cumpleaños…?

‑Eren, hoy es tu cumpleaños‑, anunció el abuelo, mientras señalaba la guirnalda que decía “feliz cumple” que colgaba de la pared, y lo que debieron ser un millón de globos colgando del techo.

‑Eren, ¿olvidaste tu cumpleaños, verdad? ‑ inquirió Levi, yendo a mi lado y tocándome la espalda. Me miré a mí mismo, en busca de un motivo irracional.

¿Qué, acaso tenía un calendario pintado encima, donde podía consultar la fecha?

‑Sí…‑, fue mi patética respuesta. Tanto su familia como la mía rieron, más por alegría que por tomarme el pelo, y tanto Mikasa como Levi me empujaron hacia la torta sobre la mesita de café. Me senté con cada uno a un lado, mirando el colorido decorado y los globos de mazapán de decoración. Los miré a todos, quienes sonreían felices, y, al fin, me comenzó a caer la ficha de la situación‑. Entonces… ¿me hicieron salir para armar una fiesta?

‑Sí, lo hice‑, respondió la abuela, bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Miré a Mikasa, y al fin me percaté de que hacía una semana que no la veía.

‑Oh, Mikasa‑. Le rodeé los hombros y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas‑ ¡Te extrañé tanto!

‑Yo también, Eren‑. Respondió, aunque un poco ahogada, contra mi hombro.

‑ ¿Nadie me da un poco de cariño? ‑ repentinamente preguntó a mis espaldas Levi‑. Después de todo, soy tu esposo‑. Me reí y dejé de abrazar a Mikasa y me volví a abrazarlo. Sin pensarlo, le besé la frente, olvidándome que mi hermana seguía a mis espaldas. Cuando lo recordé, sentí una punzada de terror y a Mikasa resoplar a mi espalda.

‑Mimosos asquerosos‑, masculló a mis espaldas. Reí, aunque sabía que habría matado a Levi si no fuera todo un teatro armado‑. Ya, ¡córtenla con la luna de miel!

‑ ¿Por qué, si todas las noches es sexo duro y parejo? ‑, replicó Levi. La boca se me desencajó del asombro, ¿en serio dijo eso frente a sus abuelos? ¿De mi _hermana_?

Mikasa me saltó encima para atrapar a Levi, pero él fue más rápido y escapó del sofá, cuidando no derramar nada de su copa de vino. Rió y sonrió con malicia ante su reacción, pero yo sabía la verdad: ella lo habría matado de no haber estado los abuelos en la misma habitación.

‑Ay, que descortesía la mía‑, dijo de repente la abuela, y se nos acercó para saludar extendiendo su mano‑. Mikasa, es maravilloso conocerte al fin‑. Mikasa le sonrió y estrechó su mano con firmeza y amabilidad.

‑Es un gusto conocerla. Eren me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes dos‑. Replicó. ¿Y Levi cree que _yo_ soy actor? Es un maldito milagro hacerla sonreír como lo hacía en estos momentos.

‑Eren, nunca comentaste lo hermosa que era. Mira qué cara tan bonita‑. La abuela la estaba llenando de mimos, y Mikasa apartó la cara, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por sus palabras.

Definitivamente era un maldito milagro.

‑Gracias‑, repuso Mikasa.

‑ ¿Terminaron las introducciones? ‑intervino Levi.

‑Qué metiche‑masculló Mikasa.

‑Hum… eso creo, ¿por? ‑, pregunté.

‑No queremos que el pastel se eche a perder‑respondió la abuela.

‑Bueno, eso, y que hay regalos que entregar‑, agregó Levi.

‑ ¿Me trajeron regalos? ‑, me levanté por la sorpresa.

‑Pero claro. ¿Creíste que no? ‑, repuso el abuelo.

‑ ¡Ni yo me acuerdo de la fecha! ¡Claro que no me los esperaba! ‑. Prácticamente daba saltitos por la ansiedad. Actuaba como un crío, pero no me importaba: no había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños en años, la última quizás fue a los doce.

‑Eren, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? ‑, preguntó el abuelo‑ ¿Quieres pastel, o abrir los regalos?

‑Regalos‑, ni lo pensé dos veces.

Mikasa me palmeó la espalda al ponerse de pie: ‑Buena respuesta.

‑Los regalos están en el comedor‑anuncio Levi, dirigiéndose a dicho lugar. Le seguí sin miramientos, arrastrando conmigo a Mikasa. En dicho salón, sobre la mesa, estaba un solo regalo pero, como dije, no había tenido fiestas en años, así que todo esto era para mí un regalo

‑ ¡Eren, primero debes abrir el nuestro! ‑, dijo emocionada la abuela.

‑Asumo que es ése‑, señalé al solitario regalo sobre la mesa. Su respuesta fue más alegría, mientras asentía vivamente. Gire los ojos mientras me sentaba en una silla y atraía el regalo a mi regazo para inspeccionarlo.

Era sólo brillante envoltorio azul con un moño blanco a un lado, de forma rectangular.

‑ ¿Qué es? ‑, pregunte al sacudirlo. No oí nada.

‑Ábrelo y mira‑, dijo el abuelo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras envolvía un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa. Le obedecí, deshaciéndome del envoltorio a velocidad de la luz y descubrir un portafolio de cuero.

‑Wow‑, lo admiré.

‑Pensamos que uno bonito te vendría bien para cuando seas abogado‑, explicó la abuela, mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposo.

‑ ¡Es increíble! ‑, exclamé-

‑También valioso, así que cuídalo‑, añadió ella.

‑Lo haré. No veo la hora de ser abogado, y poder entrar a una corte con esto y sentirme un ganador‑. Mientras hablaba, revisé el interior: tres bolsillos para documentos y carpetas, y uno lo suficientemente grande como para llevar la laptop si me apetecía. Era perfecto. No había considerado la necesidad de tener un portafolio, así que estaba contento de que ellos lo hubieran previsto.

‑Levi, entrégale a Eren tu presente‑, ordenó la abuela mientras daba una palmada una palmada.

‑No‑, repuso.

Ella hizo un mohín. ‑ ¿Por qué? ‑. No miento cuando digo que también hice una morisqueta.

‑Lo puede tener más tarde en la noche‑, replicó, sonriendo. Me enrojecí vivamente mientras me llevaba la mano a la frente.

‑ ¿Cuántas copas te has bebido ya? ‑, le pregunté.

‑Voy por la segunda‑, dijo, mostrando la copa casi vacía.

‑Para ahí.

‑No‑. Suspiró. Resoplé antes de volver mi atención al portafolios y sorprenderme nuevamente.

‑Supongo que eso indica que es hora del mío‑. Dijo Mikasa, y se puso de pie. Asentí cerrando mi maletín, emocionado por ver qué era lo siguiente. Esperé, observándola estar ahí parada, pero, tras unos segundos, eso fue todo. Ella solo se quedó parada.

‑… Sí, eres un maravilloso regalo, Mikasa- ¡ah! ‑. Lo repentino de sus dedos agarrándose a mis lados y haciéndome cosquillas me hizo dar un brinco con otro sonoro (y femenil) grito. Estaba por retarla, cuando me di cuenta de que no se había movido. Y ahora que me percataba, todos estaban frente a mí, sonriendo risueños, sin moverse. Si no habían sido ellos, ¿entonces…?

‑Vaya Eren, ¿sigues siendo igual de quisquilloso en este lugar? ‑. Esa voz hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. No podía ser. Era improbable. Imposible.

Lentamente, me volví, y era verdad. Fui recibido por el mismo cabello rubio y esos ojazos azules con los que había crecido.

‑ ¡Armin! ‑. No le di chance para respirar ni para corresponder el abrazo. Lo cogí de las axilas y lo zarandee mientras daba saltos de alegría. Reí y casi lloré cuando me di cuenta de que mi amigo de la infancia estaba presente, en mi cumpleaños veintiuno. En verdad estaba presente.

La última vez que habíamos hablado dijo que no llegaría a causa de un complejo examen el domingo, hoy y mañana. Estar listo para los exámenes era algo muy serio para él, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, entre mis brazos, riendo mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro. Al fin lo solté, pero seguí abrazándolo, sólo para asegurarme de que seguía allí. Cuando nos separamos, tuve la oportunidad de mirarlo bien. tal vez hablamos mucho al teléfono y de vez en cuando una video chat, pero no lo veía en persona desde las vacaciones de la primavera pasada. Debía ahorrar para costearse su vida, así que tomar un avión o venirse manejando era imposible.

Sin embargo, todo en él seguía igual: sus ojos expresaban alegría y esperanzas, aunque estaban un poco hinchados, supongo que por la falta de descanso. La sonrisa era amplia, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, el cabello era el mismo, largo hasta el cuello y tan dorado como lo recordaba. La piel estaba un poco más pálida, pero siempre comentaba que no dejaba su cuarto por el estudio, así que supuse que era eso. La altura no había cambiado un ápice, por lo cual era unas pulgadas más bajo y eso me hizo sonreír.

Lo único diferente era lo que vestía. La camisa y pantalones no eran holgados y amplios como los míos o los de su abuelo, sino ropa nueva. La camisa blanco con negro estaba cubierta por una chamarra con capucha de manga corta, que dejaba ver la camisa. Los pantalones eran unos caquis verde oscuro, y calzaba medias blancas y unas zapatillas deportivas que no le había regalado para que ahorrara el dinero.

Quitando la actualización de su gusto (que realmente era algo que le hacía falta), seguía siendo el mismo viejo Armin que quería y recordaba.

‑ ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ‑ exclamé, revolviéndole los cabellos. Rió y se arregló el peinado: su risa era música para mis oídos.

‑Bueno, esto es el mejor presente de todos. Mikasa, muchas gracias‑envolví los brazos alrededor de Armin y lo abracé, él me correspondió con una risita.

‑Creí que sería una gran sorpresa, pero es a Levi a quien debes agradecerle. Él fue quien pagó el pasaje de avión de Armin‑ explicó Mikasa. Sonreí ampliamente y fui junto a Levi: lo atraje en un abrazó de oso.

No podía estar más feliz.

‑Sí, sí, también te quiero, Eren. Ahora suéltame, mocoso‑, dijo Levi, aunque sonreía feliz. Lo solté, pero no evite dejarle un beso en la frente.

¿Un beso en serio no importaba, verdad?

‑Forever alone…‑ oí a Armin susurrar a mis espaldas. Estallé en risas: de verdad había extrañado su sentido del humor.

‑Armin, no eres el único‑, suspiró Mikasa.

‑Sí, pero… ¿Eren? Siempre creí que tu serías la primera. Di-digo, hay chicos y chicas babeándose por ti cuando pasas‑. Le giré los ojos a Armin, sin molestarme en responder mientras me dejaba caer en mi silla. Estaba anonadado por tanta felicidad: intenté recordar cuando fue que me había sentido así de feliz, pero no pude.

No creo que haya sido así de feliz antes.

‑ ¿Acaso no dije que es hermosa? ‑insistió la abuela.

‑Sí, y así es‑comentó el abuelo.

‑Bien, lo entiendo‑. Mikasa volvió a ruborizarse.

‑Ella odia que le echen flores‑, les informé.

‑Pero lo merece. Es demasiado linda como para no escucharlo‑, volvió a insistir la abuela, haciendo que Mikasa escondiera la cara entre las manos, y que Armin sonriera mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

‑Bueno, dado que eso esta zanjado, ¡es mi turno para dar regalos! ‑. Armin palmeó emocionado al decirlo. Me removí en mi sitio por la emoción‑. De _he_-hecho iba a mandarte esto por correo, ya que no iba a estar presente, pero ahora no debo hacerlo, ¿verdad? ‑, repuso, y sacudí la cabeza, ¿de verdad pensó que no me daría cuenta?

‑ ¿Qué pasa? ‑, pregunté.

‑ ¿Qué pasa con qué? ‑. Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

‑La voz se te quebró un poco.

‑No, no pasó.

‑Que sí.

‑No-

‑ ¡Armin al fin llegó a la pubertad! ‑. Alcé los brazos encima de la cabeza, mientras lo anunciaba a los cuatro vientos. Armin se ruborizó intensamente, casi dejando caer un sobre que había sacado del bolsillo.

‑Eren, por Dios…‑, gimió.

‑Bueno, bueno, perdóname‑. Me disculpé con una sonrisa‑ ¿Ya puedo tener mi regalo? ‑, dije, extendiendo las manos.

Tras girar los ojos, Armin me tendió el sobre, ampliando la sonrisa de la emoción. ¿Era algo bueno o no? Lo tomé con cautela, mas atento a el que del sobre. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

‑ ¡Ábrelo! ‑ordenó.

‑ ¡Bueno, no me apures! ‑. Me obligué a simular un grito, que lo hizo reír. Lo abrí, sacando los papeles que contenía y los leí. No había mucho que leer, ya que las palabras eran en otro idioma, pero dos cosas sobresalían:

“_Parque Estatal Caladesi_” y “_Pasajes de avión_”.

‑ ¿Qué es esto, Armin? ‑, repuse.

‑Pasajes a la playa en Florida‑. Anunció, sonriendo tan amplio que le cubría la cara‑. Tengo vacaciones en abril, por lo cual iremos entonces.

‑… ¿Qué?

Estaba totalmente arrobado (algo que estaba pasando muy seguido últimamente), solo mirando los tickets que tenia en las manos, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño.

‑ ¡Vamos a la playa! ‑. Exclamó con alegría, y le sonreí al verle dar brincos.

‑Armin… ¿Cómo hiciste para pagar esto?

Seguía demasiado confundido como para siquiera procesar la situación de manera correcta.

‑¡He estado ahorrando desde que entre a la uni! Cincuenta dólares cada dos semanas, así podíamos ir‑. Se puso derecho con orgullo, y no lo culpaba: una vez intenté hacer eso, pero siempre algo se entrometía, como el arreglo del coche, el hospital, la comida, y nunca podía ahorrar.

‑Armin… e-esto es increíble‑dije, cuando al fin fui capaz de procesar todo y levantarme para darle un abrazo.

‑Sabía que te gustaría‑susurró en mi oído‑. A mí también. Lloré cuando compré los pasajes‑. Reí, porque sabía que no mentía. Era un sueño que teníamos desde la infancia. Él había sido quien me había dado la idea, y le prometí ir juntos.

Y ahora, al fin iba a realizarse.

‑Esto se siente irreal‑. Me aparté, y sentí las lagrimas rebosar mis ojos. No llores, Eren, al menos no ahora.

‑ ¿Por qué, cariño? ‑inquirió la abuela, frunciendo el ceño.

‑Porque… hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz‑. Debía mantener la compostura.

‑Eren‑, la mano de Armin se posó en mi hombro, y lo miré‑, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que pasé algo bueno en nuestras vidas? ‑dijo, ladeando la cabeza. Mikasa me tomó la mano y dio un tironcito, para reconfortarme y darme fuerzas. Levi hizo lo mismo con mi mano libre.

Ahora solo estaban _intentando_ hacerme llorar.

‑Sí… Sí, tienes razón‑. Solté un suspiro, intentando recomponerme.

‑ ¡Claro que la tengo! ‑repuso Armin‑. Vamos, ¡deja de ser un amargado! Estoy aquí, los abuelos están aquí, estas felizmente casado, yo soltero, pero eso no importa: ¡comamos pastel y festejemos!

‑ ¡Sí, es hora del pastel! ‑, se sumó el abuelo al festejo.

‑ ¡Bien! ‑, festejemos ahora, lloremos después‑ ¡Mi pastel, quiero mi pastel! ‑. Mikasa giró los ojos y salió, sin olvidar darme una palmada en el hombro. Al regresar, ya había encendido las velas, iluminado el pastel y en derredor.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a cantar. Me senté en mi silla, mientras el pastel era colocado delante, oyendo a los demás cantar. A la distancia, noté un destello: o Armin o Mikasa habían tomado una foto, y no me importó. Al terminar la canción, Levi me dijo que pidiera un deseo, y lo hice. Soplé las velas y todos aplaudieron.

‑ ¿Qué pediste, Eren? ‑, me preguntó Armin.

‑Es un secreto.

* * *

Cuando al fin pudimos estar a solas en el balcón, suspiré aliviado. Mikasa y Armin me imitaron, pero sólo yo caí de rodillas junto a la baranda.

‑ ¿Cansado, Eren? ‑, me preguntó mi amigo con una sonrisa. Asentí, con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba agotado.

‑Sí, bastante. Hoy fue un día abrumador.

‑ ¿Para _ti_? Me voy un año, y ya tienes veintinueve ¡y estás casado con tu jefe! ‑, replicó‑ ¿Cómo que hoy te abrumó?

Estallé en risas, pero me callé cuando intervino Mikasa.

‑Que hermosa noche‑ dijo con tranquilidad. Armin y yo admiramos la ciudad, y este era el motivo por el cual me gustaba: de noche, era hermosa. Lo único malo era que no se veían las estrellas.

‑Olvidé lo animada que es‑, susurró Armin, mientras se tendía sobre la baranda.

‑La vida de universitario no es tan mala como la pintan, ¿verdad? ‑preguntó Mikasa, mientras lo imitaba.

‑No lo sé. Me la paso estudiando, y no salgo de juerga. Como dije, forever alone‑, suspiró, apoyando la mejilla en la palma‑. Sólo ustedes son mis amigos.

‑Ah, vamos, Armin. ¿Qué hay de tu compañero de cuarto? ‑, dije mientras me paraba.

‑Lo echaron‑. Fue una respuesta veloz. El silencio que siguió fue algo incomodo, pero, tras un momento, fue Mikasa quien habló.

‑… Qué _incomodo_‑. Los dos nos reímos. Ella podía ser reservada, pero en ocasiones, raras, podías decir la mayor barbaridad o lo mas gracioso y hacer reír a todos. Debe ser cómico, porque siempre es muy reservada.

Siguió mas silencio, pero ya no hubo quejas. Era un silencio feliz, uno al que estábamos acostumbrados. Era cuando uno meditaba sobre las cosas, buenas o malas y, ahora, ¿Qué cosa mala debíamos considerar?

‑Bueno…‑, suspiró Armin‑ ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuvimos solo nosotros? ‑. lo miré, esbozando una débil sonrisita. No lo recordaba.

‑ ¿Sólo nosotros tres, por nuestra cuenta y solos…?

‑Ha pasado bastante‑, susurró Mikasa.

‑Unos años…‑, agregué.

‑Unos años…‑meditó Armin‑. Nos estamos poniendo viejos…

Me reí, porque era cierto.

‑En verdad‑, volvió a decir Mikasa, con su acostumbrada suavidad. Armin se inclinó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mí, su cabello sobre su rostro.

‑Extrañé esto… a mi familia…‑. Le envolví los hombros con un brazo y lo atraje, haciéndolo sonreír.

‑También te extrañamos.

‑Sólo aguanta, Armin. Ya casi son las vacaciones de primavera, y entonces irán a Florida a disfrutar de la playa‑comentó Mikasa.

‑Sigo pensando que deberías venir también.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza, alzando los brazos.

‑No, aunque lo disfrutara, ése es el sueño de ustedes. Dejaré que lo disfruten‑, aseguró. La puerta tras nosotros se abrió y el abuelo de Levi se asomó con una copa en la mano.

‑Ah, Mikasa, la abuela quiere preguntarte algo‑dijo. Ella asintió y nos saludó antes de entrar. La puerta se cerró y, mientras la veía ir, noté que los ojos de Armin seguían fijos en el marco de la puerta. Le sonreí.

‑No te pises las babas‑, bromee.

‑¡N-_no_ babeo! ‑ chilló, avergonzado, mientras la voz volvía a quebrársele y las mejillas sonrojarse.

‑Ah, vamos, estabas mirándola.

‑ ¡Eren…! ‑, chilló, mientras hundía el rostro contra mi hombro para ocultar su vergüenza. Me reí, pero no solo por eso: era demasiado adorable como para no reírse.

‑ ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? ‑, pregunté. Armin alzó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por las mejillas, intentando quitarse el rubor. Claro que no sirvió de nada.

‑Nunca.

‑No puedes pasarte la vida deseando algo sin siquiera intentarlo.

‑Te acuerdas lo que pasó cuando le dije a alguien que me gustaba por primera vez, ¿verdad? ‑, replicó, arqueando las cejas.

‑Sí… Momento, ¿ya me superaste? ‑pregunté, y me respondió con un puñetazo.

‑Eren, ya, deja de fastidiar.

‑Perdona‑. Me froté el hombro‑. Pero de verdad creo que deberías decírselo.

‑ ¿No te basta con que yo sea un acomplejado social, verdad? ‑, gruñó‑. No se lo voy a decir. Es solo un encandilamiento, ya pasará.

‑Desde los catorce que estas enamorado de Mikasa. Los _catorce_, Armin. Han pasado seis años. No es un encandilamiento: estás enamorado de ella.

‑Bueno, la amo, pero eso no implica que iré al techo y se lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos‑. La puerta volvió a abrirse pero, esta vez, sólo era Levi. La cerró detrás de sí y se sumó a nosotros.

‑No estas robándome la mujer, ¿verdad, Arlert? ‑, le preguntó con una sonrisa.

‑Ja, ja, que gracioso, Levi‑dije, molesto. Armin rió a mi lado, y recordé su carácter y su manera de ver las cosas‑. Dime una cosa, Armin: si estuviéramos juntos en verdad, ¿quién sería la esposa?

‑ ¡Eren, por Dios! ‑. Armin estalló en risas. Levi simplemente chasqueó la lengua, y giró los ojos.

‑ ¡Lo digo en serio! Todo mundo cree que soy la esposa, pero sé que siempre vez las cosas desde otro ángulo, así que, ¿qué piensas? ‑, pregunté. Armin siguió riendo, pero, cuando nos miró, me percaté que en verdad lo estaba considerando. Bien. Ya era hora de obtener verdaderas respuestas.

‑Bueno…‑, comenzó a decir‑… fácilmente puedo ver a Levi como la esposa.

‑… ¿_Qué_? ‑. Levi en verdad estaba sorprendido, mientras yo sentía el sabor de la victoria.

‑Bueno, usted es mayor, Levi, y Eren un joven e inocente virgen‑. Carajo Armin, ¿por qué? ‑, así que tiene sentido que no quiera aprovecharse de él. Al mismo tiempo, es mayor, y Eren dijo que ya estuvo casado, lo cual lo hace más experimentado y… eso fue mal chiste…‑. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la baranda mientras soltaba un quejido.

‑Chico listo‑, dijo Levi, y me reí. Armin giró los ojos en mi dirección, y esa linda carita que puso me hizo sentir culpable por enojarme con él. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito, o si era consciente de su habilidad, pero funcionaba‑. Sigue estudiando. Te llevará lejos.

‑Ah, eso me recuerda—Lo que Levi dijo me dejó pensando algo que no había tenido en cuenta anteriormente‑. Armin, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedas? Digo, ¿será solo por hoy?

Desafortunadamente, asintió.

‑Si, mi avión sale a las diez cuarenta y cinco. Mañana sigo teniendo un examen‑, gruñó, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza.

‑Eso apesta…‑, suspiré.

‑En verdad me gustaría quedarme más tiempo‑. La voz volvió a quebrársele, como si otra vez estuviera atravesando la pubertad, aunque sabia la verdad. La voz se le quebraba porque intentaba no llorar.

‑Oye, no importa. El hecho de que estés aquí importa más que otra cosa‑. Le apretujé el hombro, y Armin me miró con esas sonrisas que eran solo de él.

‑Sí, tienes razón.

‑ ¿Acaso entré a una maldita sesión de terapia? ‑. El repentino estallido de Levi me hizo recordar de que seguía con nosotros, y eso me hizo ruborizar. La gente solía confundirnos como “más que amigos”: éramos muy cercanos y hacíamos cosas que la mayoría de los amigos no hacía, pero eso no significaba nada. Éramos amigos de la infancia, hermanos, y eso era todo. Sabía que Armin había estado enamorado de mi de chicos, pero comprendía el motivo.

Había sido, durante años, su único amigo, y muchas veces lo defendí de los acosadores que lo acorralaban. Me habían pegado por él, y hoy seguiría haciéndolo, de ser necesario. Así que tenía sentido de que se enamorara de mí, pero, como dije, pasó, haciendo que se fijara en Mikasa bajo una nueva luz. Después de eso, ese enamoramiento pasó y estaba contento por ello.

‑Así es. Tenemos cámaras ocultas por todas partes‑, replicó Armin.

‑ ¿Y qué haces aquí? ‑, pregunté a Levi‑ ¿Acaso Mikasa te molesta?

‑No, son mis abuelos el tema‑, gruñó‑. Hay un límite de lo que puedo soportarlos, antes de querer cortarme el cuello.

‑ ¿Te casaste con _esto_? ‑interrogó Armin, señalando a Levi con el pulgar. Levi giró los ojos, fingiendo ignorancia, pero yo me reí. En verdad lo había extrañado.

‑Tanqui, bro. No es en serio.

‑Sería cómico si lo fuera‑. Juguetonamente, Armin me dio otro puñetazo al hombro‑. Me voy a la uni, y lo siguiente que sé es que Eren creció nueve años, ¡y se casó! ¿Qué sigue, unos niños?

‑ ¡Ja, ja, qué gracioso! ‑. Lo cogí de la cabeza y lo atraje contra el pecho, acallando sus gritos mientras le daba el mayor coscorrón posible. Era como volver a ser niños.

‑Actúan como críos‑, nos reprochó Levi, por encima de nuestros gritos.

‑ ¡Somos críos! ‑aulló Armin contra mi hombro.

‑No podemos evitarlo‑repuse, sintiéndome un poco culpable‑. Perdona.

‑No te disculpes. Nunca dije que eso tuviera algo de malo‑. Levi se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa de vino.

‑ ¡No tiene nada de malo! ‑Armin consiguió zafarse y resopló, pero no sin darme un empujoncito ‑. Pero debo preguntarle, su tatarabuela lleva toda la noche mirándome. ¿Hice o dije algo fuera de lugar? ‑, preguntó, mientras se acomodaba los cabellos.

‑No, sólo trata de averiguar porqué te ves como una niña‑. El tono plano que empleó Levi me hizo reír, porque fue como si fuera una cosa diaria y, como se esperaba, Armin gimió y dejó caer la cabeza contra mi hombro.

‑ ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Es la historia de mi vida!

‑Lo peor es que te pareces a Christa‑ lo piqué, intentando descargar mi última risa.

‑Ya lo sé…‑. La revelación lo carcomía. La puerta se abrió otra vez a nuestras espaldas, y Mikasa se paró con un vaso con agua en la mano.

‑Armin, la abuela quiere preguntarte algo‑, dijo, sonriendo y pasándole el vaso.

‑Gracias‑respondió. Con un breve saludo, volvió a entrar, seguido por Mikasa, quien cerró la puerta. Eso nos dejó a solas, pero no me molestaba. Después de esta noche, sinceramente creía que me sería imposible guardarle algún tipo de rencor.

Volví a mirar a mis amigos y familia dentro. Mikasa y el abuelo de Levi reían, la abuela sonreía con curiosidad y Armin parecía deshecho. La abuela no se lo había preguntado, ¿verdad?

… Probablemente lo hizo.

‑Toma‑. Sentí algo frio tocarme el hombro, acompañado de la voz de Levi. volví a mirarlo sostener una lata de cerveza, indicándome que la tomara.

‑Levi, no puedo. Soy menor‑, dije, apartando la lata.

‑Hoy cumples veintiuno, ¿no? ‑. repuso. Lo medite un momento y, al recordarlo, si, en verdad cumplía veintiuno‑. Tienes permitido beber a gusto. Creí que tendrías curiosidad, y prefiero que lo hagas frente mío, donde puedo vigilarte, que en un bar‑. Tomé la lata con escepticismo, leyendo la etiqueta.

‑Gracias…‑susurré.

‑Mocoso, no estás obligado. Solo te la ofrezco; si no quieres, dilo y la guardo.

‑No, está bien‑, le aseguré, y abrí la lata. Para ser sincero, tenía curiosidad, y lo que Levi decía tenía bastante sentido. Me observó con una mirada desafiante, como si supiera que no me iba a gustar, o que a ultimo minuto me echaría para atrás. La levante y olisquee el contenido, y, siendo honesto, no me pareció apetecible.

‑ ¿…Y? ‑, me apremió. Chasqueé la lengua antes de tomar un gran sorbo.

Lo que fue realmente una mala idea. Sabía horrible, cosa que Levi se percató por mi expresión. Intenté tragar, pero, cuando fue inútil, simplemente me ahogué y lo escupí sobre la baranda, mientras sonaba como un gato con arcadas.

‑Siento mucho haber escupido sobre…‑dije, con voz ahogada.

‑No creí que pasaría‑, observó Levi.

‑Ni yo. ¿Por qué me diste eso?

‑Creí que a los jóvenes le gustaban cosas fuertes. Supongo que me equivoqué.

‑Bastante…‑. Giré la cabeza entre las manos mientras hablaba. La cerveza sabía a rayos, y me dejó un extraño zumbido en la cabeza, extraño e incómodo.

‑Ten, prueba esto‑. Levi me ofreció su copa en vez de otra cerveza. Le hice una mueca, rechazándolo al instante‑. Eren, es vino, no cerveza. Es más suave‑. Tras esa explicación, la tomé, no sin renuencias. La miré, la removí haciendo que el vino girara y viendo su reacción‑. No es veneno.

‑Perdona‑. Cuando al fin superé mi temor (el de que Levi me diera un peor castigo), tomé un sorbo. Para mi sorpresa, era tal como dijo: más suave‑. Ah…

‑ ¿Mejor…?

‑Sí, muchísimo. No es tan fuerte como la cerveza. Es más dulce, como…‑ ¿A qué era lo que sabía?

‑ ¿Uvas? ‑, me preguntó.

‑Sí, a eso‑. Tomé otro sorbo antes de devolverle la copa. Levi la recibió sin mediar palabra.

El vino me cayó mucho mejor que la cerveza. Definitivamente era mejor, aunque ese zumbido de la experiencia previa seguía presente. ¿Acaso ya estaba borracho por tener baja tolerancia? Eso funcionaría para una noche divertida.

‑Parece buen chico‑. Dijo Levi de repente. No acostumbraba ser demasiado conversador, así que, cuando hablaba, en verdad te causaba sorpresa.

‑ ¿Armin…? Sí, lo es‑, dije‑. Listo también.

‑Sólo te alegra que crea que yo soy la esposa‑. Levi me giró los ojos. ‑Tú lo eres, así que chúpala y acéptala.

‑Bien, lo haré esta noche como parte de mi regalo‑, dije riendo, y admiré la ciudad.

‑Eso en verdad seria difícil‑. La voz de Levi era baja, pero aun así me llegó a los oídos. Me volví a verlo, en pos de algún cambio en su expresión. Nada. ¿Por qué me sorprendía eso? Ya no debería hacerlo, en definitiva.

‑Espere… No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? ‑. Me ruboricé hasta las orejas al hacer la pregunta.

‑ ¡Claro que no! ‑, espetó Levi‑ ¿De verdad crees que te quitaré la puta virginidad?

‑Sí. Di-digo, ¡no! Digo, al principio no lo creí, pero entonces tú-

‑Cállate Eren.

‑Gracias‑. Dejé caer la cabeza otra vez entre mis manos, escondiendo la cara. No podría haber sido algo mas engorroso a menos que en verdad le hubiera pedido que me desvirgara.

‑Eren‑, suspiró Levi‑, cuando dije que te daría un regalo más tarde, me refiero a algo real, concreto, no a coger‑. Me explicó, y dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesita que tenía al lado.

‑Así que… ¿de verdad me dará algo? ‑. Levanté la cabeza, un poco sorprendido por esta nueva información.

‑Pero claro. Vamos‑. Me indicó que lo siguiera y obedecí, entrando al departamento. La conversación de la familia era la siguiente:

‑No, sólo me crece rápido‑, masculló Armin.

‑Entonces, ¿por qué no te lo cortas? ‑, inquirió la abuela de Levi.

‑Lo hago‑, gimió Armin mientras, se tironeaba del cabello.

‑Digo que debes cortarlo más corto.

‑N-no sé. No me queda bien el pelo tan corto como el de Eren.

‑Más corto tu cabello, más te pareces a una chica ‑, dijo tranquilamente Mikasa.

‑ ¡Mi-Mikasa! ¡No es así!

Les sonreí mientras seguía a Levi por el pasillo, hasta el cuarto. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, y el silencio pronto se hizo. No estaba consciente de lo grueso de las paredes hasta que los gemidos de Armin y la risa de Mikasa desaparecieron. Observé a Levi ir a su armario, abrirlo y sacar un delgado empaque rectangular.

‑Pensé que era broma susurré‑. Levi me tendió el regalo, con el rostro totalmente vacío de emociones.

‑No bromearía con algo como esto‑. Dijo. Miré el empaque, intentando descifrar lo que era por su forma, pero no pude‑. Antes de que lo abras‑, la mano de Levi me detuvo cuando hundía las uñas en el envoltorio‑, quiero que sepas que, si te lo doy ahora, es porque o me matarás, o llorarás.

‑ ¿Es algo que va a alterarme?

‑ ¿En tu caso…? Sí, mas que seguro‑. Su respuesta me dio más miedo. Lo abrí, pero lo hice despacio, nada que ver con como abrí el de los abuelos. Saqué, lenta y cuidadosamente, una foto enmarcada. La foto era de mi padre y yo.

Recordé cuando se tomó esa foto. Habíamos logrado construir una casita del árbol, una que mi mamá califico de trampa mortal (cosa que coincidiera con ella). La casita estaba al fondo, dejándome a mi papa y a mi como centros de la foto. Era una de esas fotos que atestiguaba los pocos momentos en que m padre realmente me trató como su hijo. En la foto, estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas (entonces tenia ocho años), con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos me abrazaban para protegerme del frio. Los dos sonreíamos felices, y esa casita del árbol fue el mejor regalo que pudo haberme hecho. No era la casita en sí, sino el tiempo que empeñamos en ella. Por eso era una foto especial, de un momento especial.

Pero había algo que me molestaba. Nunca vi esta foto cuando revolví el ático. Creí que me había deshecho de ella, considerando el momento una falacia. ¿Cómo fue que Levi la obtuvo?

‑La tenía Mikasa‑. No me había dado cuenta de que miré a Levi en busca de una respuesta hasta que habló‑. Dije que la haría restaurar y enmarcar.

‑…Levi…‑. No le di chances de hacerme a un lado. Lo atraje a mi pecho para abrazarlo, dejando con cuidado la foto sobre la cama y así abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Y me correspondió. Con la nariz hundida en mi cuello, los brazos sobre mis hombros, mis manos en su espalda y la boca contra su oído, así nos quedamos.

Se hizo el silencio, pero no fue incomodo o vergonzoso. Al menos, no para mí.

‑Entonces, ¿está bien? ‑, susurró débilmente contra mi oído.

‑Sí, más que bien…‑. Asentí. Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis ojos, y me sentí culpable por llorar, pero Levi alzó las manos y limpió mis mejillas‑. Tenías razón‑, bromeé. Asintió, pero no parecía de humor para bromas.

‑Eren, ¿me odias? ‑, preguntó de repente. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, mas de lo esperado. No esperaba una pregunta, y menos una como esa.

‑ ¿Qué…? ‑ ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ‑Levi… todo… todo lo de esta noche, es parte del mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido. Nunca tuve tan maravillosa fiesta, menos tan tan feliz, así que nunca podría odiarte.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, y, me atrevo a decir que fue alivio. ¿Estaba contento de que no lo odiaba, ni que lo haría nunca?

‑Entonces, eso es bueno‑, suspiró.

‑Levi‑, atrapé sus mejillas entre mis manos, asegurándome de que me mirara‑. Gracias…

Y avancé…

‑ ¡Ah, querido Eren! ‑, la abuela apareció de repente en la puerta, con una cámara en la mano, pero no había estado tomando fotos. Aparté a Levi, temiendo ser atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero el brillo malicioso de sus ojos y su sonrisa (otra cosa que Levi evidentemente había heredado) denotaba que nos vio, y que no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

‑ ¡Grand-mère‑, gritó Levi, pero ella no se amedrentó‑, laissez-nous tranquilles s’il vous plaît!

‑Fotos, ¡debemos tomar fotos! ‑, ella sacudió la cámara, antes de volverse y salir de la habitación. Ahora el silencio fue incomodo, y, en vez de solo dar una disculpa o agradecerle, me largué del cuarto.

Apretaba una mano contra los labios, como si tratara de quitarme lo que acaba de pasar, pero pasó.

Mierda, ¿qué estaba pensando? No sólo todo, pero ¿sobre mi jefe? ¿_Sobre Levi_? No, no. Nada estaba bien. Estaba borracho. Eso debía ser, porque casi hice caso a mis pecaminosos pensamientos.

Casi lo beso.

‑ ¡Vamos Eren! ‑. La abuela me sacó de mi ensimismamiento al dar un respingo. Miré a los demás, notando que ya estaban tratando de posar. Mikasa había rodeado el cuerpo de Armin con un brazo, colocado una mano sobre su cintura, y él no podía ruborizarse más a menos le provocaras una hemorragia. A pesar de su vergüenza, también la habría abrazado, con su mano temblando sobre la cadera de ella, y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se desmayaba. El abuelo estaba detrás de ellos, las manos sobre sus hombros y sonriendo de par en par, mostrando sus dientes chuecos. La abuela estaba alistando la cámara, su alegría la hacía más coja que de costumbre. Levi pasó a mi lado y fue hasta ellos, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios mientras se les unía. El abuelo le revolvió los cabellos, haciéndolo quejarse e intentar acomodárselos. Mikasa pareció bastante contenta por su suplicio, y eso expresaba su sonrisa, mientras que Armin reía. Sonreí, la escena era tanto cómica como aliviadora. Era una de esas que se ven en la tele, algo que crees falso y le recriminarías que el mundo era en realidad muy cruel, pero ahí la tenia en frente. Era algo tangible, a unos pasos, y era para mí.

‑Eren, anda‑. Me apremio Mikasa, tendiéndome la mano. Asentí, sonriendo más ampliamente mientras me paraba frente a la cámara. Levi me atrajo hacia él y le crucé un brazo por sobre el hombro, simulando que lo que acaba de pasar, y los pensamientos que tuve, nunca sucedieron. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, y no pude evitar mirarlo, junto a los demás.

Era consciente de que era una mentira… de que esta familia no era real.

Pero… ¿tan malo era desear que lo fuera, al menos una vez?


	11. Gratificante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL INFRAMUNDO LLAMADO TAMBIEN “CUARENTENA OBLIGATORIA ARGENTINA”, me escapo al fin para poder ponerme a trabajar. Es de conocimiento la situación con el covid-19, y si a eso le sumamos que estoy en una casa donde no me quieren, la cosa se complica.
> 
> En fin, al capitulo

Canción del día: **I'm running out of these) Vocaliz, por Gita Gutawa**

**11-GRATIFICANTE**

Después de que los abuelos fueran a la cama, se hizo el silencio. Renuente, Mikasa también se marchó, tras besarme la mejilla y decirme que me cuidara. Armin me abrazó, y casi fui incapaz de soltarlo. No estaba listo para volver a despedirme, pero era consciente de que no podía retenerlo para siempre. Cuando al fin lo solté, le revolví los cabellos por última vez, antes de que partiera. Una vez solos, Levi ayudó a su familia en irse a la cama, mientras yo recogía los trastos de la fiesta.

Sonreí para mis adentros, mientras los dejaba en el fregadero y hacía correr el agua. Aparte del incidente y los pensamientos, la noche había ido bien. Nos abrazamos, besamos, él se rió, reímos tanto que lloramos y, por una noche, sólo una, sentí como si tuviera una de esas familias que veía en la tele. Sé que no es algo a lo que debería acostumbrarme, pero, estar rodeado de familiares fue… lindo.

Era un gran cambio de nuestra costumbre de sentarse frente a la tele con Mikasa. No conversábamos mucho, si se daba era sobre el trabajo, o la escuela, pero ahora era diferente. Todos sonreíamos, reíamos, conversábamos con el otro, pasándola bien. Me recordaba a cuando éramos sólo yo, con Armin y Mikasa, haciendo lo imposible para que el otro la pasara bien. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo pasado, como se vivió y lo inevitablemente cercanos que fui a su familia, lo disfrutaba sin temores.

Solía creer que estaba mal jugar al matrimonio con Levi, pero me estaba acostumbrando. Sus abuelos habían sido muy amables al aceptarme en la familia.

Cuando mentía era difícil, pero debía que hacerlo. Mientras desconocieran la verdad, todo estaría bien. Aunque no era algo seguro: si la abuela había descubierto aquello, era porque no dejaba en evidencia que tan aguda era en verdad. Siendo honestos, no me importaba si lo descubría. No me molestaría, mientras me siguieran tratando como de la familia

Porque, bien en el fondo, no quería que todo terminara.

—Eren–. Me volví cuando oí a Levi llamarme. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, una mano posada en la madera mientras me clavaba los ojos.

–Hey–, dije. La voz me seguía un poco ronca por la risa, pero tampoco intenté elevar el tono por temor a despertar a los abuelos–¿Ya se acostaron?

–Lo están, y la abuela ya está tiesa–, respondió, en voz baja. No creo que haya oído a Levi alguna vez hablar o reírse tanto. Más allá de unas risillas, hoy había reído y hablado más que todo el tiempo en que lo conocía. También debía dolerle la garganta.

–Qué bien. Se los veía cansados–, dije, riendo. Me sequé las manos con una toalla, mientras Levi ingresaba y se apoyaba en la mesada. Pareció mirar a la nada un instante, mientras yo lo admiraba. Se había quedado en silencio, y algo me decía (seguramente era su postura) que debía no insistirle, pero no pude. Había una cosa que debía decirle.

–Rivaille, oye…–susurré.

–¿Mm…? –, replicó, y se volvió a verme. Tenía los ojos un poco nublados, y deduje que era por las cinco copas de vino, y la falta de sueño.

–Gracias… me refiero a esta noche… gracias por molestarte–, dije, mientras le miraba a los ojos. No me importó que estuviera borracho: necesitaba que oyera y comprendiera cuan agradecido estaba.

–Ah… sí…–murmuró, apartando la mirada. Me alejé de la mesada para enfrentarlo, y asegurarme que tenía su completa atención.

–Lo digo en serio. No tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hizo, y de todas formas celebró mi cumpleaños–. Sonreí al ver un atisbo de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas–. Fue verdaderamente tierno…

–Me pareció apropiado para hacer las cosas más veraces. Además, la abuela adora los cumpleaños. Cuando se lo conté, fue quien tuvo la idea–, explicó. Sonreí cuando miró a un lado. Acababa de mentirme, ¿verdad?

–¿Y de quién fue la idea de invitar a Armin, y a mi hermana? –, repliqué–. No estaba enterado de que supiera sobre Armin, y me dijo que Mikasa llevaba una semana planeando todo–. Levi tragó con fuerza y me apartó para ir al living. Le seguí cerca, no iba a dejarlo libre así de fácil.

–E-es tu cumpleaños veintiuno. Eren, días como éste son especiales. Sabía que querrían estar presentes–. Se dejó caer en el sofá para descansar sus huesos, y lo imité, pero no tan descuidadamente.

–Por lo general, es algo bueno; pero hablamos de Mikasa Ackerman, ¡nada menos que mi hermana! Eso implica que arriesgó su vida por mí. Es un jodido milagro que no lo haya matado hoy–, señalé, seguro, con una risita. Levi giró los ojos y resopló, desdeñando el asunto–. Lo digo en serio, Rivaille. Gracias por esta noche–, volví a agradecerle.

Me acerqué otro poco, y le empujé el hombro con la mano, a lo que Levi respondió con caer del lado opuesto. Me reí ante su actitud de ebrio, pero, repentinamente algo me inquietó, importante, algo que sabía y no recordaba. ¿Qué seria?

–Te… te veías verdaderamente contento hoy–, susurró. Lo miré, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras

–… Lo estaba. Fue algo que necesitaba en verdad.

–Así que… ¿estás contento? –, preguntó.

–Pero claro. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que no? –, repuse. Levi se tendió al lado, hasta apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro. Frotó la frente contra mí, cerrando lentamente los ojos. ¿Acaso planeaba dormirse encima de mí?

–Creí que sería incómodo que pasaras tu cumpleaños con nosotros…–, masculló.

–¡Ni en broma! Nunca tuve tan maravilloso cumpleaños–, dije, envolviéndole los hombros con el brazo.

–… Qué bien…–susurró. Le sonreí.

–Rivaille, estás muy borracho…–bromeé, mientras miraba los restos de pastel en la mesa.

–Eso te producen cinco copas de vino.

Sentí que se movía a mi lado, y su mano deslizarse a mi pubis. Me quedé tieso, sintiéndolo apretarme un poco antes de volver a hablar.

–Eren…–susurró.

–¿…Sí? –le miré, sintiendo el aliento en la garganta al notar que me observaba. Estaba tan cerca…

Los recuerdos de las horas pasadas me cayeron como rocas.

–Puedes llamarme Levi… no me molesta…–pude oler el vino en su aliento, pero eso fue lo último que consideré. Estaba tan cerca. Nuestros rostros a meros centímetros. Podía sentir el aliento alcohólico flotar sobre mi piel y hacer que ardieran mis mejillas por rubor.

Nunca había probado alcohol. Aquella copa y la cerveza fueron la primera vez. Es posible que tuviera poca tolerancia y estuviera ebrio, porque las ideas que tenía estaban tan mal, de tantas formas, y aun así algo me molestaba. Había algo que estaba pasando de largo, una información que sabía, pero no podía ubicar.

–Eren…–, susurró Levi.

–¿Mn…? –. Su mano se levantó, lentamente, para cubrir mi mejilla, su palma se sintió cálida contra mi ruboroso cachete. Sus dedos apenas rozaron el contorno de mi mandíbula, a la vez que ascendían para rodear mi oreja y darle un tironcito. Que fue suficiente como para hacerme ir hacia delante y cerrar el breve espacio que había entre nosotros en un beso.

Nuestros labios se encontraron lentos y vacilantes, y casi reculé al contacto, pero me obligué a no hacerlo. No me atreví a alejarme, temiendo perder tanto el beso como el contacto. Temía muchas cosas a la vez, como que era algo que no podría dar marcha atrás, pero la mano izquierda de Levi subió para posarse en mi omóplato, tranquilizadora y reconfortante. Levanté una mano temblorosa para posarla en su pierna, a centímetros de su cadera. Eso le provocó moverse a un lado e inclinar la cabeza a un lado. Le imité, pero me tendí para el otro lado, evitando que nuestras narices chocaran.

Sus labios eran imposiblemente suaves. No sabía que alguien como Levi, el hombre que no podía dejar pasar un minuto sin que una maldición saliera de su boca, pudiera tener labios tan suaves, y tiernos. Sus manos eran iguales, suaves y lisas, mientras iban de la mejilla a mi cuello, y tiraban. El movimiento le dio más presión al beso, obligándome a abrir la boca un poco. Aparentemente, era lo que buscaba, porque se apartó para tomar aliento, sin olvidar darme una lamida como de gato a los labios. Pude saborear el alcohol que dejó en mis labios cuando los lamí.

Ah, ahora recordaba qué era lo que me causaba molestia.

–Levi…–, susurré, mientras miraba sus ojos negros.

–Eren…–, dijo mi nombre, pero la manera en cómo ahora lo hacía me provocó algo. Que la cabeza que diera vueltas. Sentí calidez en el vientre, pero no me dolió. Fue todo lo contrario. Y eso me dio miedo.

Se sintió bien.

–Levi…–, retrocedí un poco más, para tomar aire, pero eso solo le provocó a avanzar y mantener la distancia corta–… No estás borracho… ¿verdad?

Sus ojos brillaron con algo desconocido, que fue mi respuesta. No lo estaba, para nada. No podía emborracharse. Eso era lo que me había estaba molestando desde un principio. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta, pero era evidente, y ahora no era que me importara.

Sus labios volvieron a cubrir los míos al instante, y ¡había tanto más detrás de ese beso! Una pasión tan poderosa, tan fuerte, y un deseo tan ardiente que hicieron que mis labios temblaran, y el vientre me ardiera de maneras que sólo sentí durante las noches solitarias. Era tan tierno, pero ansioso y deseoso a la vez. Tras el beso también había una velada sensación posesiva, pero tampoco me importó. ¿Cómo era que alguien como Levi pudiera comunicar semejantes emociones con un mero beso?

Bueno, no era tan simple, ya que nuestras lenguas comenzaron a luchar por el dominio. Perdí en segundos, y no me importó. Su lengua era muy poderosa, controladora y ¡rayos!, casi me hizo babear, y, cuando gruñó en mi boca, casi me dejó ciego, sordo, tieso. El cuerpo se me derritió tan rápido que perdí la batalla entre nuestros labios unidos.

Mi cuerpo se movió por su propia voluntad, las manos lo rodearon con fuerza y lo atrajeron más al beso. Levi gruñó otra vez, más relajado que antes, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a los cabellos de mi nuca. Me atrajo hasta que nuestros pechos se juntaron y me hundía contra el sofá. Mientras lo hacía, sus piernas me rodearon hasta que quedó a montado sobre mi cintura, sus rodillas apenas rozaban mis caderas. En esa posición, era imposible que no sintiera la erección que tenía.

–Le-Levi–, musité, soltando sus caderas. Su nombre rodó de mi lengua, la cual él dominaba en un beso frenético. Casi no podía seguirlo, casi, pero me obligué a seguirle. Los labios de Levi no se detenían, y por ello era difícil seguirle. Tuve que agarrarme de su nuca, en la parte donde lo rapado se encontraba con lo más crecido, para hacerle que bajara el ritmo (o al menos lo aflojara un poco).

–Mierda…–, maldijo, mientras se apartaba. Su voz sonó cansada, agitada, tan débil, y aun así me hizo temblar las piernas. Volví a pegar las manos a sus caderas, justo donde la camisa se levantaba, y sentir la piel tibia bajo los dedos. Era muy, muy suave, increíblemente suave, y no pude resistir el deseo de mover las manos y apartar la camisa. Levi ahora me mordisqueaba la oreja, y, cuando mis dedos le acariciaron los pezones, prácticamente gimió contra mi oído.

En serio, “mierda”. Actuaba como un… como un “pasivo”. No sabía cómo describirlo, así que uso el único que conozco, que pude pensar. La manera en que cómo le acariciaba le hacía casi llorar de placer, y estoy seguro de que nunca pensé que alguien como él podía ser tan sensible. En el caos de besos y manos, alcé la cadera y rocé mi erección contra su trasero.

La respuesta que obtuve fue arrobadora: su espalda se arqueó, presionando su pecho contra el mío, y un gemido agitado salió de sus labios. En ese instante, podría haber tenido un orgasmo, pero logré contenerme, por poco. Sus deliciosos gemidos y gruñidos eran jodidamente eróticos, pero temí que se debieran a dolor, no a placer. Estaba por alzar la cabeza para preguntárselo, cuando comenzó a mover las caderas, frotando su muy evidente erección contra la mía.

Si había un Dios ahí arriba, de verdad me amaba.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas para guiarnos, haciendo que se moviera más lento, no sin un gemido de protesta. Mi agarre fácilmente debió dolerle, aunque no pareció notarlo y yo apenas podía fijarme en ser cuidadoso. Siguió moviéndose, un poco más rápido y duro mientras se empujaba con los codos. Se sentó derecho sobre mis caderas, sin detenerse. Solté un gemido bastante fuerte (mas de lo que me gustaría admitir), mientras seguía empujándolo, y me sentaba mientras Levi bellamente arqueaba su espalda por el placer.

Placer que yo le daba, no lo olvidemos.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro. Si para esta altura no me sangraba la nariz, no sé qué otra cosa me la podría provocar. Se veía tan guapo, perfecto, hermoso, y yo volvía a gemir sin vergüenza.

–Mi-mierda–, volvió a gemir, sus caderas bajando con más fuerza. Volví a meter la mano dentro de su camisa y acariciar un pezón, y sus caderas temblaron antes de se inclinase un poco–… así…

_Ay, ya fóllame._

Tiré del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo así su pecho volvía a presionarse contra el mío. Apreté sus labios contra los míos en un beso, ansioso de ese contacto y calor. Gemí dentro de su boca, mientras nuestras lenguas volvían a danzar, y por debajo, sentí sus manos ir a cinturón y trabajar con la hebilla. Un calambre de calor me recorrió las piernas, y mis manos bajaron a hacer lo mismo en el suyo. Ni bien lo hice, mis manos rozaron el borde de sus calzoncillos y acaricié la piel de su trasero.

Era muy suave, cálido y liso, pero firme a la vez. No supe qué hacer, más que darle un par de buenos pellizcos, logrando deliciosos gemidos de Levi. Por su parte, tenía problemas en desabrocharme el cinto, y su aliento era agitado. No puedo decir que yo estaba mejor que él. Después de todo, era virgen.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa deprimente situación, mi cuerpo sabía lo que hacía, antes de que mi mente lo considerara. Era instinto natural. Como nuestro primer beso, mi cuerpo actuaba rápido, así que solo le seguía.

–Carajo–, maldijo otra vez Levi, y al fin abrió la hebilla. Apenas si pude notar una sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda feliz de librarse de ese artefacto del diablo (¿quién carajo inventó los cinturones?), pero, así como lo dijo, acabó. Tiró con fuerza y lo arrojó al piso, y sus dedos cogieron el botón de mi pantalón. Otra maldición antes de soltarlo y bajarme el cierre. El sonido fue tan tentador, casi como si fuera a cámara lenta. Era un fastidio, y amé cada segundo.

Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que al fin bajó, y casi vi estrellas en los ojos. El sonido de cuando se detuvo hizo que todo sonara más fuerte: mi respiración, su aliento, mi corazón palpitándome en el pecho, y entonces…

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose…

Levi también la escuchó. Pude notarlo por cómo se detuvo de repente, sus músculos se paralizaban y cómo alzaba la cabeza para mirar más allá. Me senté, apoyándome en los codos, y me volví para mirar a la puerta. Y, al hacerlo, pude ver al bisabuelo de Levi, cruzando el pasillo, hacia la cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABUELO ME HACES RE MALLL  
https://youtu.be/DUbyGktZ_zI


	12. Liberación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción del día: Beautiful Stranger, por F (Amber, Luna, Krystal)

**11-_LIBERACIÓN_**

Creo que, en cualquier circunstancia, si una persona corriente descubriera a su biznieto con la cabeza metida en la bragueta de su pareja, lo trastornaría. Sería lo lógico, porque creí que me moriría de la vergüenza, pero, no, ah, no el abuelo de Levi. Él no tenía problemas.

–Chicos, no me presten atención. No me podía dormir: había olvidado mi agua. Sigan con lo suyo, no es nada que no haya visto antes. La internet está llena de eso, uno entra a un sitio infantil para terminar en porno, ¿no es eso feo? Los nenes sólo deberían ocuparse de sus clases, no mirar porno, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Los papás no lo bloquean ni los vigilan…

Su monologo siguió, mientras iba por el pasillo y entraba a la habitación de invitados. Juro que pude seguir oyéndolo farfullar.

Silencio. Absoluto.

Ninguno de los dos podía respirar, era como si no existiéramos. El único sonido perceptible eran los latidos de mi corazón, bombeando sangre en mis oídos.

Lentamente, Levi se puso derecho, apartando las manos de mi cinturón. Como a mí, la situación al fin le estaba afectando y, evidentemente, se arrepentía. Debía hacerlo. ¿Quién no? Sé que yo también lo haría, a no ser de la tremenda erección que todavía tenía.

Sí, el abuelo de Levi nos pescó con las manos en la masa, y no hizo que se me bajara. Yo también estaba sorprendido.

Al fin, el aire pareció volverme a los pulmones, gélido. Eso provocó que Levi se moviera y toda la tensión y presión fueron demasiado. No pude más: me erguí sobre los codos, para alejarme lo más posible, pero Levi permaneció sobre mis caderas. Volvió a moverse y, al hacerlo, sentí que todavía seguía excitado. El corazón me dio un respingo, y tragué saliva haciendo ruido.

Sentí la culpa afectarme, junto con unas repentinas náuseas. Lo que habíamos hecho, y a lo que podríamos haber llegado de no haber sido descubiertos, estaba mal, de muchas maneras. Rompimos tantas reglas (y algunas leyes, de eso estoy seguro).

Era mi _jefe_. Desde hacía _dos años_. Había un vínculo legal entre los dos, y lo cagamos.

Estaba el tema del “profesionalismo”. Estábamos “actuando”, así que, a menos que Levi supiera que su abuelo iba a interrumpirnos y fuera una charada, también la habíamos roto.

Y también la cuestión de que estaba mal. ¿En qué sentido? Bueno, no lo puedo decir de manera cierta, pero sí que lo estaba. De alguna manera, o forma, lo que hicimos estaba mal, y lo sabía.

¿Acaso Levi lo sentía así? No estaba seguro, y no iba a quedarme a averiguarlo. Me puse de pie, casi golpeándome la cabeza contra su barbilla. Lo empujé de los hombros, haciéndole caer sobre el sofá y sacándomelo de encima. Salí del living, mientras corría por el pasillo, tratando de que no se me cayeran los pantalones. Levi me había sacado el cinto, recordé.

No lo oí llamarme, lo cual consideré positivo, mientras me encerraba en el baño. Estaba oscuro, así que encendí la luz. Lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía la cara, orejas, y el cuello rojos, al igual que algo de sudor. A pesar de mi rubor, seguía pálido. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, hasta esconder el tono verde. Tenía los cabellos desordenados y erizados, y estaba seguro de que así tenía los de la nuca. Parecía como si acabara de ver un fantasma (bueno, el abuelo casi era uno).

Aparté la mirada, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Bajé los ojos: mala idea, ya que enfrenté la tienda en mis calzoncillos.

–Mierda…–, maldije, intentando cerrarme el cierre. El ligero roce hizo que volviera a ponerme rojo–. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Esto no debió pasar. No se suponía. Lo que hicimos nunca debió ser, pero las imágenes seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza, muy vívidas. Sus manos y labios suaves, sus mejillas ruborosas, esos ojos, que por un instante mostraron emociones, y aquellos dulces sonidos, que emitió mientras nos frotábamos, cual adolescentes cachondos…

_¡Eren, córtala!_

Piensa en otra cosa. Algo que me distrajera para que se me pasara. Pensé en la escuela, aburrida como la mierda, o en los asquerosos vegetales y mi declarado desprecio. En la cara de caballo de Jean-

_Ay no, mierda_. No me hacía falta ponerme en ese o quien fiera, aunque sirviera para bajarme la calentura.

Sin importar en lo que pensara, fuera feo o asqueroso, la erección seguía, ansiosa de contacto. Apreté los muslos, y esa ligera presión me hizo morderme la boca para acallar un gemido. Era consciente de lo que precisaba para librarme pero, con la amenaza de ser descubierto, ¿valía la pena? Cambié de pie, mientras los muslos se rozaban, y me imaginaba lo que vendría.

Rayos, _sí_. Sí que valía la pena.

Cojeé hasta el inodoro, me bajé tanto pantalón como calzoncillo hasta los muslos, lo suficiente para liberar mi adolorida erección. Sabía que debía cuidar de no venirme encima de algo de Levi, porque sino me mataba, y la muerte no era compensación suficiente.

Cual hombre que se sujeta a un salvavidas, me tomé con la mano y tiré. El calor era diferente, y el placer que se juntaba en mi vientre era maravillosamente ardiente. Casi perdí el deseo de morderme los labios. Tiré del cuello de mi camisa y lo mordí, silenciándome mientras seguía frotando mi piel sin piedad. Carajo, que rico.

Me agarré del lavamanos para sostenerme, mientras las piernas se debilitaban y las caderas respondían a mi mano. La mirada se me nubló por la evidente lujuria y supe, por experiencia, que tenía las mejillas en cincuenta tonos de rubor. Comencé a sudar: tanto la habitación como mi cuerpo ardían. Temblé de gozo, un calambre que me recorrió a espalda y fue derecho a mi erección.

Acaricié la punta con el pulgar, y procedí a embarrar el líquido preseminal a modo de lubricante. Ya estaba goteando, no me faltaba mucho. Por ello, decidí darme el gusto y pensar en Levi.

En su suave y cálida piel, en su aliento, cálido contra mi nuca, en mi oído, su cuerpo, así como su erección, contra mí, así como su voz. Su profunda, ardiente voz. Podía volver a oír esas palabras saliendo de su boca, esas maldiciones y medias frases.

Carajo…

_“Mierda, así…”_

_“Eren…”_

Gemí, mientras mis caderas arremetían mas de lo que mi mano frotaba. Estaba cerca, tan cerca. Rozaba la locura, y estaba llegando. Un par más de tirones, y estaría listo.

Al pensar en eso, de repente, una mano me tapó la boca. Entré en pánico, pero fui acallado.

–Eren, shh–. La voz de Levi era apenas un susurro, y me hizo temblar. Otra mano fue a mi cintura, conteniéndome mientras me retorcía–. No querrás que te escuchen los abuelos, ¿no?

Cuando dijo eso, la mano que me sostenía de la cintura fue a mi miembro, apartando mi mano y comenzó a acariciar.

Gemí contra la palma, tendiendo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, mientras las piernas cedían. El tirón de su mano me obligó hacer que las piernas me sostuvieran, lo suficiente que durasen sus caricias. Mantener de pie era difícil, pero no tenia opción: su mano era poderosa, y me sostendría aunque cayera. ¿Acaso era algo malo?

No tenía una respuesta a eso. Giré los ojos hacia atrás, mientras centraba la atención en su mano y, por un instante, veía todo negro. Sus dedos rozaban mi piel, acariciaban la parte sensible y aceleraba sus movimientos. La mano sobre mi boca hizo mi cabeza a un lado, y sus labios atacaron mi cuello, chupando y mordiendo y haciéndome temblar. Gruñí, y me alivió que su mano me cubriera. Me hubieran oído hasta la China.

–Mierda, qué sexy te ves, Jaeger–, suspiró contra mi oreja. Le rasguñé la mano, intentando apartarlo para protestar porque, a pesar de sus palabras tan sensuales, podía seguir con la mano firme. No cedió–. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, Eren?

Lo único que podía hacer era asentir y gemir contra su mano. Era lo único que podía hacer, con su mano en mi boca.

–Que bien–, volvió a chuparme la nuca, al punto de que podía sentir el chupón que se formaba. ¿Justo debajo de la línea del cabello, para que todo el puto mundo la viera? Se apartó, dejando una línea de saliva, lo cual me hizo perder los estribos. Embestí contra su mano, buscando más, y Levi sonrió ante mi padecimiento–. Me había olvidado de que eras virgen. Significa que no debo ir con todo.

Le habría hecho una mueca, de no ser que sentí algo duro contra mi muslo.

Agradecí no ser el único excitado, pero no me importo mucho entonces. Estaba tan, tan cerca, y precisaba liberarme.

En un atrevimiento de pasión, apreté mis caderas contra las suyas, y tiré de sus pantalones. Levi profirió un gemido, mientras mi miembro se retorcía en su mano.

–Mierda–, siseó–. Tú lo pediste.

Me soltó la boca. Temiendo ser descubiertos, me mordí la mano, justo donde había una vieja cicatriz sobre el pulgar. Por habito, mordí fuerte, casi atravesando a piel, pero Levi no me dejo. Me quitó la mano de la boca y, antes de darme cuenta, sus labios cubrieron los míos, su lengua forzando el acceso. La mía bailo con la intrusa, y mis gemidos subieron de tono. El ruido de las lenguas bailar dentro de nuestras bocas era intenso y, con un par de tirones, acabé.

Gemí dentro de su boca, embistiendo sin decoro alguno mientras acababa en su mano. Clave las uñas en la mano que tenia en las caderas (la que había cubierto mi boca), de lo cual no me arrepentí mientras subía al éxtasis. Levi me modio el labio inferior, dejando que un potente gemido escapara de los míos, quedando al borde del agotamiento.

Sus brazos al fin me soltaron y, sin su sostén, caí como un saco, resollando y agitado. El suelo estaba frio, totalmente opuesto al calor de mi cuerpo, pero se sintió muy bien y agradable, cosa que agradecí. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, quizás minutos, ya que se sintió como un eternidad hasta que recuperé la cordura y el aliento. Lo primero que pensé fue “Levi”.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, lo miré, mientras examinaba los fluidos en su mano. No parecía incómodo: de hecho, parecía algo aburrido, por como miraba. Sentí las mejillas sonrojárseme más (ya debía parecer un tomate), y me di cuenta de que podía volver a ponerme duro.

Entonces, vi sus caderas. Seguía erecto, era evidente por las ropas que yo había desabrochado. También estaba ruborizado, y respirando con dificultad.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan fuera de sí, o con tantas emociones en el rostro. Aunque solo se trataran de deseo y pasión (eran lo mismo, ¿no?), era algo extraordinario.

Deseaba ver más.

Me obligué a arrodillarme y me arrastré hasta él, para tomar sus pantalones. Los aparté, lo que le provocó una exclamación de sorpresa e intentó apartarse, pero la pared lo mantuvo a raya.

–No, Eren–. Le miré, implorándole lo mas que pude con los ojos. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por el besuqueo, lo que me obligaba dejarlos entreabiertos. Tenia todavía los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, cosas de las que me aproveche, así como el hecho de estar de rodillas a meros centímetros de su ingle. No me vanaglorio, pero creo que me veía muy atractivo.

–Carajo…–, maldijo, mientras se mordía el pulgar.

Lo tomé como un sí.

Le bajé los pantalones de un tirón, solo dejándole los interiores, para que sufriera. Vacilante, estiré la mano y cubrí el bulto, sintiendo como se ponía tenso bajo mis dedos, mientras seguía mordiéndose el pulgar. Le miré un instante, silenciosamente preguntando si podía seguir. Al no oponerse, comencé a acariciarlo con cuidado, y Levi maldijo un par de veces.

–¿Duele?

Era algo ingenuo de preguntar, pero no quería herirlo, solo complacerlo.

–N-no…

Con esa afirmación, proseguí, desde la base y, lentamente ascendí a la punta. Le pellizqué, sintiendo el liquido escurrirse por su ropa, y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de ceder. Para aliviarle, dejé de acariciarle para bajarle los calzoncillos, dejándolo al desnudo.

Probablemente no era el momento para sentirme mal por mi tamaño, pero no pude evitarlo al verle. El grosor de Levi _no le hacía_ la más mínima justicia a lo que se ocultaba.

–_Wow_…

Lo dije tan bajo que Levi no me oyó, y apenas yo mismo. Fue mas como una gesticulación, antes de volver a mis menesteres.

–E-ren, mierda…

Temblé por cuán maravilloso sonó mi nombre saliendo de sus labios ardientes. Alcé la mirada, para encontrarme con sus oscuros ojos mirándome, su mano cubriéndole la boca y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Debió haberse sentido avergonzado, ya que lo dijo en voz alta. Le habría sonreído, si no m hubiera encandilado su mirada.

Su mano dejó la pared y sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos. Les dio un tironcito y el corazón se me retorció en el pecho. Tenía la impresión de que sabía qué era lo que me pedía, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo bien. el único conocimiento que tenia sobre el sexo era lo que había aprendido de ver porno, pero nunca había hecho nada. Lo único que conocía era mi mano nada más, pero, si Levi lo deseaba, lo intentaría.

–Eren…

Si iba a seguir diciendo mi nombre así, entonces sí, mierda, lo intentaría.

Volví la atención a su impresionante miembro, y tímidamente lamí la punta. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba, algo amargo o asco, pero Levi no emitió queja alguna. Así que lo repetí, y otra vez, abriendo la boca más grande y metiéndomelo de cabeza. Sus caderas se movieron, y supe que luchaba con los deseos de embestirme la boca. Apreté las manos contra sus muslos, indicándole que se quedara quieto mientras recorría la punta goteante con los labios y la lengua.

–Ah… mierda…

Por como sonaban sus gemidos y resuellos, debo haber estado haciéndolo bien. Intenté abrir un poco mas la boca para recibir más, pero era difícil, haciéndome llorar. No estaba acostumbrado a nada de estas cosas, pero él era tan tentador y seductor, que quería hacerlo con mas ahínco, mientras pronunciara mi nombre de aquella manera.

Me aparté con un gemido, ya que era difícil respirar con un pene en la boca. Me recuperé y volví a intentarlo. Ignoré el reflejo de arcadas, metí mas hasta sentir la punta contra la garganta. Mas lagrimas me inundaron los ojos, y sentí algunas rodar por mis mejillas. Cuando volví a ver a Levi, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido mudo escapaba de sus labios, me di cuenta de que lo soportaría todo con gusto.

Vacilante, le solté los muslos y posé las manos en su cintura, dándole la libertad para embestirme la boca. Sabia que intentaba contenerse, pero no me importó. Si no lo hacía, lo haría yo, y lo sabía. Así que, con cuidado, embistió, mientras yo seguía chupando (como si hubiera tenido opción). Sus manos dejaron mis cabellos, para posarlas en mis hombros y apretarlos con suficiente fuerza para dejar un moretón, a lo que respondí con un gemido.

–Mi-mierda… Eren, para…

Masculló. ¿_Para_…? ¿Por qué querría que parara?

–Maldita sea, voy… vo-voy a …

¿Por qué decía que quería que parase? Bueno, estaba equivocado. Me obligué a tragar y recibirlo hasta la base, profiriendo un gruñido. Él me correspondió, su mano volvió a mis cabellos y me empujó hacia delante. Sus caderas arremetieron con fuerza, haciéndome gemir de dolor antes de que acabara en mi boca.

Había mucho. Intenté tragarlo todo, pero me fue imposible. Sin embargo, su mano no se movió, manteniéndome sobre su miembro mientras se corría. Cuando me soltó, me aparté de repente, buscando aire, tosiendo a los lados, mientras el semen escapaba de mi boca. Era amargo y para nada agradable, pero más me preocupaba respirar que el gusto.

Levi se dejó caer al suelo, conmigo, resoplando con una ligera capa de sudor en la frente. apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, relajando sus exhalaciones y, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que quería dormir, pero no era así. Abrió los ojos y agachó la cabeza, y temblé por la manera en que me miró. Se estiró hacia delante, enredó los dedos en mis cabellos y me atrajo hacia él. Ni siquiera pude dejar escapar un quejido, en un segundo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Gemí en su boca, con los sentidos ahogados, silenciando todo menos el beso. se sintió bien, pero había cierta sensación de cansancio en este. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos y, cuando nos separamos, vi que sus ojos estaban cerrándose de sueño. No me ofendí: de hecho, me enorgullecía.

No había experimentado insomnio desde que había comenzado a trabajar con él.

Volvió a apartarse pero, en vez de volver a besarme, me atrajo para que posara la cabeza en su hombro, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Sus manos me sostuvieron en un fuerte abrazo, como nunca había sentido. Suspiré a gusto, apoyando las manos contra su pecho y jugueteé con los botones de su arrugada camisa. Sus dedos me revolvieron los cabellos, y unos suaves y lentos besos se posaron en mi frente. le oí suspirar encima mío, pero había algo que me hizo pensar que ese suspiro implicaba que no se había sentido tan a gusto en mucho tiempo, como yo.

Todo esto, había sido algo que los dos precisábamos.


	13. ¿Qué sabes tú?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción del día: Beautiful Stranger, por F (Amber, Luna, Krystal)

No volvimos a tocar el tema.

O siquiera lo mencionamos.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente, vestido y adolorido como nunca. Me encontré en la cama de Levi, solo. Como la soledad me inquietaba, fui a buscarlo. Estaba junto con los abuelos, en la cocina, desayunando. Todos me saludaron con alegría (incluso Levi), y la abuela rápidamente explicó el motivo por el cual no me habían despertado: era porque Levi le había dicho que me había costado conciliar el sueño.

Todo lo contrario, dormí como tronco. No había dormido tan bien desde…

_Nunca_ había dormido bien.

Mientras conversábamos, el abuelo no dejó de mirarnos. Ah, si tuvo alguna duda antes, ahora seguro no. Probablemente, también admiraba el tremendo chupón en mi nuca. ¿Quién no lo haría, cuando parecía que me habían dado con un bate?

Sonriendo, terminamos el desayuno. Ayudé a Levi a lavar los utensilios, mientras los abuelos iban al living. Con ellos ausentes, planeé confrontarlo sobre la noche pasada, pero el aire cambio. Ya no sonreía, y una delgada y aterradora mueca la reemplazó. Sus ojos se hundieron y parecieron vacíos, desinteresados. Ahí tuve mi respuesta.

No íbamos a discutir el tema.

Así que, dos días después, aquí estaba. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, limpiaba la mesita de café con un trapo viejo y agua tibia, porque había derramado mi gaseosa. Sólo iba a secarlo pero decidí limpiar al recordar el residuo pegajoso que dejaría, aparte de se notaba. Levi ofreció ayudarme, jugando su personaje, pero me negué, diciendo que estaba bien y que no era un inútil.

–Si quieres, hay un poco de limpia vidrios en el armario–, me dijo. Asentí, dejando el trapo y yendo a buscarlo. Entre al pasillo y, una vez que estuve fuera de rango, suspiré. La tensión, a pesar de que actuábamos, era demasiada. No estaba seguro de qué sentir cuando me hablaba, porque o me estaba matando, o me estaba desnudando con la mirada. No tenía idea, y no estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

En lugar de eso, apoyé el peso en las blancas paredes unos segundos. Allí era más oscuro, sin luces encendidas y la única iluminación provenían de la cocina y el living. A pesar de ello, era muy aburrido. Soy consciente de que se trataba de un pasillo, y de que la gente no acostumbra a decorarlos, pero allí no había nada. Nada en el piso, puertas o paredes, y eso lo hacía más espeluznante. Cuando murieron mis padres, con Mikasa dejamos unas fotos, mayormente de nosotros con Armin. Sólo una era de mis padres, pero era algo.

–_Ufff_…–, musité, poniéndome derecho. ¿Por qué no se molestaba en poner alguna foto de su familia, o amigos? Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no he visto ninguna? No tenía nada, ni sobre en una mesa, ni fotos de su casamiento. No había nada.

¿No dijo la abuela que tenía una hermana, Isabel? ¿Por qué no había fotos de ella? ¿O de Levi, con Petra? Habían estado casados por diez años. Alguna foto debía tener, aunque fuera de la boda.

Debía contenerme. No era asunto mío. Si no las tenía, no las tenía, y él tendría sus motivos. No era cosa mía meterme en su vida privada, así que, a pesar de la curiosidad, no debía comentarlo.

Suspiré, apartándome la pared para ir hasta el armario. Fue entonces donde me encontré delante de... _ellos_. Había dos armarios. ¿Me dijo en cuál debía fijarme? No, sólo dijo “en el armario”.

Bueno, no había motivos para dudar. Me dirigí al más próximo y lo abrí: dentro, había cajas, pero nada de lo que buscaba.

–Eren–. La voz de Levi sonó frenética desde el otro lado del pasillo. Abrí más, buscando el origen de la voz, pero sólo lo atisbé cuando que un terrible dolor me dio de lleno en la cabeza. Caí al suelo, cubriéndome una herida abierta en la frente. Sentí la sangre escurrirse por mis dedos y brazos, y Levi ya estaba a mi lado, atrayéndome para ver mi herida.

–¡Oh no! ¿Qué pasó?

De repente, la abuela apareció en el pasillo, seguida por su esposo. Los dos llegaron a nuestro lado, y la abuela estaba angustiada por como la sangre arruinaba mi linda camiseta blanca.

Sep, ésa era una buena pregunta.

Aparté la mirada de Levi, ya que me aterraba. Miré al piso a través de los dedos, y noté una foto enmarcada que ahora estaba hundida de lado, y la esquina manchada de mi sangre. La foto ahora estaba sin protección, ya que el vidrio se había hecho añicos. Me costó unos segundos analizar la información en mi cerebro desangrado, pero, cuando lo hice, comprendí. Una foto enmarcada se había caído, y me había dado de lleno en la cabeza. Con una esquina me había dado un feo corte sobre la ceja.

Momento, ¿foto enmarcada?

–¿Qué tan mal está?

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Levi, no adrede, sino porque ya no podía sostenerla. Esperé que me perdonara por mancharlo con mi sangre.

–Bastante mal, pero creo que no necesitarás puntos–. Me explicó, mientras pasaba los dedos cerca de la herida. Los abuelos no pudieron estar más aliviados, y la abuela se agachó, lentamente, para recoger la foto –. Eren, perdóname. Debí decirte que no era en _ese_ armario–, se disculpó, mientras me levantaba la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que me miraba a los ojos, desde aquella noche.

–No, no, está bien. Después de todo, soy bastante tonto. Debo estar agradecido de tener la cabeza tan dura, o habría sido peor–, bromeé. Levi sonrió, pro había cierto brillo en sus ojos.

¿Era alivio?

Tendría sentido. No habíamos conversado sin sentirnos presionados en días. Me sentí mejor de sólo conversar de manera casual con él, como si el peso se hubiera ido. Lo hacía más sencillo, a pesar de la herida, me sentía aliviado…

O al vez era por la herida. Seguía perdiendo sangre.

–¡Oh! ¡Mira esto! –, dijo la abuela, sosteniendo la foto–. Levi, mira, son tú e Isabel, en el sofá, mirando dibujos.

Alzó el marco roto, mostrando una foto todavía oculta por los vidrios rotos. A pesar de eso, fui capaz de distinguir que la abuela hablaba en pasado. ¿Se habría equivocado, o le había sucedido algo a Isabel? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí ahora?

–Tenemos que conseguir un marco nuevo y colgarla. ¿Qué tal en el living? O junto a la tele–, sugirió la abuela. Sentí como si se estuviera echando sal a una herida abierta o, como quien dice, “echando leña al fuego”. La tensión crecía, produciéndome náuseas. Y no por la herida.

Levi se adelantó de manera repentina, y arrancó el marco de las manos de su abuela. Lo hizo con tremenda rudeza, sin cuidado con los vidrios, sin mencionar lo maleducado que fue.

–Levi-

Me callé cuando arrojó la foto dentro de una caja en el armario, cerrando la puerta con rudeza. El ruido fue tan potente queme hizo dar un respingo. Volvía a estar molesto, ¿por qué? ¿Qué habíamos hecho mal?

–Levi…

–Vamos, Eren. Hay que limpiarte la herida–, me dijo, cogiéndome del brazo. Me hizo poner de pie con violencia, provocándome vértigo y mareos. Me llevó aparte de repente, hasta la cocina, donde había mejor luz.

Me hizo sentar en una de las banquetas junto a la barra, y esperar a que hallara el botiquín en alguno de los estantes. Tomó unas servilletas de papel y se sentó a mi lado. Abrió el botiquín, sacó una bandita, peróxido y un ungüento antiséptico. Mientras lo hacía, permaneció en silencio. Sentía la presión en el aire, mas densa que nunca, mientras me quedaba en mi sitio y él me limpiaba con la servilleta y yodo.

–Tal vez arda–, me advirtió. Asentí y cerré los ojos, mientras apoyaba la servilleta. Que ardiera era algo esperable. Pero _dolía_ como la mierda. Junto con las náuseas y la pérdida de sangre, y de no ser por su mano contra mi mejilla, me habría desmayado.

–¿Estás bien? –, preguntó quietamente.

–Mhm…–, susurré. Viviría, pero no mucho si llegaba a vomitarle encima por los mareos. Me mataría. Quitó la servilleta, y luego limpió la sangre que tenía en el rostro. Lo hizo en silencio y, antes de volver a hablar, revisó la herida cuidadosa y atentamente.

–Sí, pero necesitarás puntos–, señaló, quitando la servilleta.

–Qué bien…–, gemí. Sacó la bandita de su envoltorio sanitario, le puso un poco del ungüento y luego me la puso. Volvió a arder, pero no tanto como el peróxido. El ungüento alivió el dolor, provocándome un suspiro.

–¿Mejor…?

–Mucho. Gracias–, asentí. Me preparaba para ponerme de pie, cuando los brazos de Levi me empujaron contra la barra a mi espalda, atrapándome en la silla. Sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba a mil en el pecho, y que las mejillas se me ruborizaran porque me cohibía la manera en que me miraba.

–¿Qué te dijo mi abuela?

–¿Eh…?

No tenía sangre en la cabeza ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperabas?

–Cuando salieron a caminar juntos el otro día, ¿qué te dijo?

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? Al considerarlo, tenía un poco de sentido. Después de todo, pasó días aterrado. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntármelo y, después de lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños, nos habíamos estado evitando. Debió haber estado muy preocupado estos días.

–Ah… no me dijo nada.

Me encogí de hombros. Decía la verdad. A pesar de la mención de la hermana menor, eso era todo lo que sabía. Lo demás fue sobre mí, y de mi pasado.

Sin embargo, no pareció ser lo que deseaba oír. Agachó la cabeza y negó, y pude ver en sus ojos la decepción.

–Eren, no me mientas…–, masculló. No pude evitar que emociones extrañas me revolvieran el estómago. ¿Creyó que le mentía…?

–No miento–, me defendí–. Conversamos sobre la ciudad, y mi familia-

–¡Basta, Eren!

Que levantara la voz hasta gritar, era un incordio. Que sus manos golpearan a mis lados, aterrador. Que se dirigiera a mi así, me hacía doler el vientre. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado conmigo? –. Hace días que me mata no saber qué paso entre ustedes. ¡No soporto pensar las cosas que te contó!

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y se puso a dar vueltas. Al fin me levanté, pero di un paso hacia atrás.

Me asustaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

–¡No me dijo nada! –, repetí. Pasó un momento de silencio tenso, que fue roto cuando la abuela entró en la cocina, con expresión preocupada.

–¿Están bien, chicos? Los oímos gritar–, dijo, arrugando el ceño. Odiaba verla así, tanto como odiaba ver a Levi en ese estado.

–Laissez-nous tranquilles! –, ladró él. La abuela dio un respingo, pero, lo que fuera que le dijo, hizo que se marchara. Yo estaba estupefacto: era incapaz de creer que acababa de gritarle a su bisabuela. Prefería que me hubiese gritado a mí.

–Levi, ¡no le grites así! –, espeté–. ¡No hizo nada malo

Él se tiró de los cabellos, y dio más vueltas.

No lo comprendía.

–Mierda…–, maldijo por lo bajo.

–Levi, ¿qué te pasa? –, pregunté. Me estiré para tocarlo, agarrarle el hombro, pero me rechazó con premura.

No fue intencional. Sólo pretendió apartar mi mano, pero igual fue un golpe. Creí que había dicho que no volvería a hacerlo…

–Mierda, yo…

Se calló, mostrándose algo culpable. ¿Intentaba disculparse?

–No entiendo porqué estas alterado, Levi. ¿Qué hice? –, repliqué, mientras recogía la mano adolorida.

–¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te dijo ella? –, gritó– ¿Qué, fue algo sobre mis padres abusivos? ¿Sobre cómo mi padre me quitó todo, incluyendo la virginidad?

_¿…Qué?_

–¿Sobre cómo me vendió a unos pedófilos más de una vez?

_Basta…_

–¿O sobre cómo fue su bolsa de boxeo por catorce malditos años?

_Deja de decir esas cosas…_

–¿Qué, Eren? ¿Qué mierda te contó?

Había tenido suficiente.

No sé qué sucedió después. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo. No pude detener mi mano, cuando fue hacia su mejilla, haciéndole dar la vuelta la cara.

Cuando pasó, inmediatamente me sentí culpable. Se mostraba tan sorprendido porque hubiera hecho algo tan poco propio de mí, y admito que yo estaba mucho más sorprendido, pero él también se veía herido. Parecía que iba a derrumbarse y llorar en cualquier momento, y odie eso. No quería que llorara, sólo que dejara de decir cosas tan aterradoras.

–Lo único que me dijo–, dije al fin, con voz temblorosa–, fue que le recordaba a tu hermana menor. ¡No me dijo nada más! Intentó, pero la detuve. Le dije que tú me lo contarías, cuando estuvieras listo, y ahí quedó. Nunca me dijo algo sobre tu pasado, no hasta ahora, por lo menos.

Ardía de furia.

–Intenté decírtelo, ¡pero no parabas de gritar! Me asustaste…

¿… Cuándo fue la última vez que fui capaz de decir que estaba asustado?

–… Levi…

Estaba callado, y eso me asustaba más. Con la cabeza de lado y los mechones de cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, no podía saber qué pensaba. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Sería algo bueno, o malo? ¿Estaría pensando en terminar con todo esto, decirles la verdad a los abuelos, y obligarme a que me marchara, así no volvería a verme? No soportaba creer que pensaba eso de mí.

Quizás, así era como él se sentía.

Iba a volver a hablar, preguntarle. Necesitaba saber. Cuando iba a hacerlo, vi un rastro húmedo descender por su mejilla. El corazón se me detuvo un momento, constreñido por el dolor. No, lo que veía estaba mal. No _era_ una lágrima. No _estaba_ llorando. No había manera de que Levi pudiera llorar…

¿Verdad…?

No, no, no. No había sido mi intención. Si hubiera sido capaz de retractarme, lo hubiera hecho. No quería que llorara, más bien me aterraba.

–¿Le-Levi?

A pesar del miedo de que volviera a golpearme, me estiré, vacilante, para tomarle la mano. Logré cruzar mis dedos con los suyos, antes de que se apartara y dejara el cuarto de manera abrupta. El corazón me dolió más y, temiendo quedarme solo con esos pesares, corrí tras él. Para cuando lo alcancé, ya había dejado el departamento, con las llaves de auto en las manos y salía por el pasillo.

–¡Espera, Levi! –, le llamé.

Se detuvo en uno de los ascensores, para apretar el botón de “bajar”. El ascensor ya estaba en el piso, así que las puertas se abrieron y lo dejaron pasar. Apenas me sostuve en la puerta antes de que se cerraran, obligándolas a volver a abrirse y confrontarlo.

–Levi-

Me quedé sin aire cuando fue empujado hacia afuera. No fue suficiente como para que me derribara, pero sí para que trastabillara y me apartara.

–Escúchame, pequeña mierda–, me silbó en la cara–. No estamos casados, ¡así que deja de actuar como tal!

Con eso, Levi volvió al ascensor y cerró la puerta. Me quedé solo, parado en el pasillo, como un imbécil, mientras observaba los números descender hasta la planta baja. Sentí la sangre escurrirse por debajo de la bandita que tenía en la frente, pero no fui capaz de limpiarla. Estaba estupefacto, aterrado de moverme.

Aquello en verdad había sucedido. Levi acababa de irse.


End file.
